Uncertian Beginnings
by Totteacher
Summary: The story Of Pire, Huilien, Nahuel, and Joham. How did it all happen? How Huilien felt at losing her sister and family but gaining a nephew, and a new unexpected lifestyle. Please let me know how it is, as this is my first ever fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own twilight, or any of it's characters. But I am Inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers amazing stories.

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Uncertain Beginnings

Huilen's POV

Chapter 1

As light started to creep through the doorway to our hut, I rolled myself over on my bed and ran my fingers through my long, tangled black hair. I stretched and allowed myself to glance over at my sister Pire, her sleeping mat was empty again! I somehow knew dep down that she had not slept there last night, and I also knew that this was the third day in a row. My parents were going to be livid, that was unless I made up an excuse for her absence. It seemed like I was forever keeping my younger sister out of trouble these days, not an easy thing to do in a small village like ours, especially when gossip was the past time of most of the elders.

My mother and father started to stir on their sleeping mat as the rising sun outside caused the morning songbirds to voice their songs to greet the new day. As my mother glanced in my direction, she cast me a quick, loving smile. Then she turned towards Pires mat to see if she had started to wake yet, but she quickly turned back to me with a startled look in her eyes. I should just let her get in trouble. I thought of my sister, struggling with the idea of allowing her to face the full fury of our mothers wrath. I thought about it, but quickly decided against it, my mother was under enough stress as it was with our father being deathly ill. I held up a hand in response to the expression on her face. The I quickly informed mother "Pire got up early to go and check on the gardens, and to look over the damage the storm from last night might have caused to the plants." My mother sighed in relief, her smile returning to her gentle face. "I am blessed with such good daughters," she said as if sending up thanks to the spirits.

I was going to put and end to this today. I could not allow Pire to make our parents go through worry, not with father so ill with the sickness that had plagued our village since the spring rains has started. I swiftly got out of bed, and tossed on my skirt and tunic, they were made from the softest animal hides. I had made them with my own two hands, and I had the calluses to prove it. I yanked my hair into a quick braid, and then allowed it to fall to my back, where it rested near my waist. Then I jumped up to race my way through my chores, so I could try to do some of Pire's chores before my mother became suspicious.

As I was finishing cleaning around the cooking hearth, Pire strolled into the hut with a smile that spread from ear to ear. I pretended to ignore her, but she plopped onto her bed and sighed dramatically. I turned to her anger flashing in my eyes, cheeks burning with resentment. The sight of my sister face caused my own emotions to fall from my face.

My sister is considered beautiful, something that has never bothered me, as she is selfless and giving, but at this moment she had an almost goddess like aura to her, her chestnut eyes sparkled, and her raven hair fell over her bronzed shoulders in glistening waves. Her face was serene , and blissful all at the same time. "Huilen", she whispered, "I am in love with an angel!"

I started wide eyed at my sister, she had had many opportunities at love in our village, as every man eyed her with pleasure. A few had even asked for a union with her. Our father though, was an exception in our village, he was a man who believed in love, and he had decided when we were born that he would never force us into a bond against our wishes. This has held true over the last few years, something I respect him for. But now looking at my sister, I had to wonder who could cause this gleaming in her eyes, and I smiled thinking that it must be someone wonderful.

I dusted off my hands, and sat down cross legged on her mat beside her, and being the dutiful sister I said, " Tell me everything.", as I smiled at her. Pire shyly ducked her head, causing her hair to drift across her face, though not before I saw the crimson creep into her smooth cheeks. "He is amazing!' she said with no irony in her tone, "He is strong, and sure, and wise, and he is as handsome as I could ever had imagined any of the gods in the heavens!" she said as her words drifted off into a whisper. I hugged her with glee. "Tell me all about him, when can I meet him?" I asked her. Suddenly her eyes darkened, and her smile faltered. "Oh!", she gasped, "You can't meet him!" "He said that our meetings were to be a secret, that any contact with a human was forbidden, but that I was simply to beautiful for him to ignore any longer." Her eyes grew cloudy as if reliving a memory. She quickly looked at me. "You can't tell anyone Huilen, promise you wont! I only told you because you're my best, and dearest friend, and I had to tell someone! I couldn't keep this to my self any longer!"

She almost seemed terrified, as if she feared that I would ruin her, ripping her heart straight from her chest. " Oh sister, I won't tell a soul!" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her and drew her into a comforting hug. As Pire hugged me back with all her might, a grain of doubt planted in my mind. I wouldn't ruin her happiness, but something didn't sit right in my heart, a fear that started to creep into my chest. Was this man the angel that my sister thought him? Why couldn't we meet him? I would have to find out more about her so called angel. And if needed be I would protect her from being hurt until my dying breath……..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of it's characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers amazing stories.

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Thanks To aloxi, for helping me correct some errors, and for being my first review. This chapter is for you! If I make any errors, please let me know, I want this to be as true to form as possible.

Thank You!

Huilen's POV

Pire was exhausted, and after helping me finish the chores she laid down on her mat and fell into a deep, dream ridden sleep. She sighed and smiled in her dreams and murmured, "Joham" softy, over and over again. I concluded that this had to be her angel, and chuckled to myself at the look of contentment upon her face. As Pire turned over in her sleep, her tunic shifted, revealing a dark mark on her back. I moved closer to assure myself that I had imagined it, but as I neared her mat, it became more obvious that this was not a shadow caused by the light coming in through the window. Pire had dark angry bruises on the small of her back, it looked like several small dots. She hadn't seemed sore, so I pushed it to the back of my mind, so I could ask her what had happed later when she woke.

I headed out of our hut, and stopped to gaze at the scene of our busy village. Children were wide awake, and those who were too young to be learning skills had been sent out to play. I could see young girls weaving, and beading intricate images with their nimble fingers. Boys were wrestling with one another, stretching out their young, lithe bodies. While they pushed and grappled with one another, they glanced at the girls out of the corners of their eyes to see if they had impressed them with their strength and agility.

The heat of the day was already apparent, and I could feel beads of sweat already forming on the back of my neck. I absently rubbed my neck as I listened to the sounds of our village as it came to life for the day. The spirits must be in a fine mood, as the air smelled sweet with promise, and the land was lush and green. Our people had been blessed with an abundant spring, not too much heat, and not more rain then was expected here. Food was plentiful, and the people were content. If only there would be a respite for father, so he would feel better. The sickness was eating at him from the inside. He was unable to eat, and had trouble swallowing anything, even water. I tried to help my mother as much as possible, she had her hands full taking care of father, keeping him comfortable as the fever racked his weakened body. I could not help but think that he was going to be called to the spirit world soon, to join our younger brother, then he too would watch over us.

As the oldest daughter, I stepped willingly into the role my mother usually filled. It was the least that I could do for my parents, seeing as how they had challenged the traditional rules of our tribe, for the sake of our happiness. Amongst our people, it was tradition for the girls to be married off to a cousin, or any other willing male, who could support a wife. Girls could be traded for livestock, or possessions, depending on the value. We were an exception though, our father had fallen in love with our mother when they were young, and felt that we deserved nothing less.

It was one of our favorite stories to hear at night when we were little. Our father would describe how he had seen our mother down by the river. He was from a neighboring tribe, and had ventured out deep into the woods, hunting for prey. He had stopped at the river to drink, and to cool his heated skin, when he heard the sound of laughter. Father said it was like hearing music, and the sound of it sent shivers of pleasure through him. He followed the sound, and saw a beautiful maiden holding up her skirts as she strolled through the shallow water, playfully dancing as she jumped, and splashed through the water. He said the his breath caught in his throat as he watched the droplets of water, like diamonds, fly up to surround this beautiful girl.

Our father said he thought she was a spirit dream, that maybe he had journeyed too far, and eaten too little. He watched, afraid that soon this breathtaking image would be gone from his sight. At this point mother would interject and say that she say a young man watching her from a rock by the rivers edge, and she had been maddened by his spying on her. She noticed him there, and shouted at him. Father would then softly kiss my mother's cheek and say, that was when I knew she was real, spirits never blush the way your mother did when she saw me watching her. My mother would always swat at his then, and say it was time for little ones to be sleeping. But father would always kiss us tenderly and say that we deserved a love like he had for our mother, and nothing would be an acceptable trade for our happiness except love.

The sound of a crying baby dragged me from my reverie. I hastily went to gather berries, and herbs to add to our dinner tonight. I even chanced upon a nest of eggs, which I added to my basket. The sun was now high in the sky, and the business of the village has slowed to a crawl. You could hear splashing, and shouts of excitement coming from the river, where many of the people in our village went to cool off from the most unbearable part of the day.

When I returned home, into the shaded hut we lived in, Pire was still fast asleep. As mother swept out the hut with a long leafy branch, she placed a finger against her lip, as if to remind me not to disturb my resting family members. I smiled and nodded, laying my basket near the large, flat stone my mother used to prepare our food. I gestured to my own mat, to let her know that I too was going to rest. In the back of my mind I had hatched a plan. I was going to be rested when nightfall came tonight, and I was going to find out about my sister's angel. I didn't want anymore heartache in our family, even if I had to protect my family from themselves.

I woke up later in the day, to the sounds of a hissing fire, and wood smoke. My mother was pounding herbs with a smooth stone. Due to the deepening color of the sky through our doorway, I realized that it was almost evening. My sister was by the hearth, and hummed merrily as she stirred something that was warning by the fire. Even father was sitting up on his mat, with a weak smile on his face as he took in the sight of his family around him. I sat up slowly, stretching our sore muscles. Pire flashed a glance in my direction, and gave me a sheepish smile, but quickly turned her gaze back to her task. I wondered if she was thinking of her mysterious angel. Was she planning to see him tonight? Was he as wonderful as she thought? I wondered briefly if this was the making of another love story, a story that Pire would be able to tell her children, as mother and father had told us. I drew myself up onto my feet determined that I would get to the bottom of this secret. After all, I had to watch out for her, she was my only sister, and she deserved all of the joys that life should bring to her. I would do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy, no matter the cost to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers amazing stories.

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!

I want to send special thanks go out to aloxi for the continued help with my grammar. Another thanks goes out to aloxi, SmileyRi, and purplee cullencahill for adding this story to their favorites (three favorites in the first day, I must be doing something right! I am kind of impressed with myself for so many new chapters, as this is all right from my head, and I don't even own a functioning computer, lol!)

This next one is for you!

Chapter #3

Uncertain Beginnings

After our evening meal we helped father outside. We leaned heavily upon mother and me, and whispered thanks for our help. We sat as a family to enjoy the dazzling array of colors etched across the sky, as the sun spirit partook in its daily dance with the moon spirit. The two moved like lovers, always aware of the other, inching in unison across the sky until sadly they were parted. That was when the sun's light faded, and the moon cast her pale, iridescent light across the sky waiting for his return at dawn, when the two would rejoice at seeing one another again.

Father and mother sat close to one another. It was the comfortable kind of silence that comes from being around someone who understands you so completely, that words become almost unnecessary. I smiled at the sight of them. I would consider myself lucky to find a man who worshipped me the way my father did my mother. Their love still shone in their eyes when they looked at each other after so many turns of the seasons. I glanced over at Pire, she was looking up at the sky, but seemed oblivious to the show of colors before her. Her eyes were glazed over, but a serene smile lingered on her lips.

It was only a short time before Father needed to return to bed, his body wracked with chest deep coughs that left a pained expression on his face, and snapped Pire out of her reverie His body slumped over suddenly, exhausted from the effort the coughing fit took from his limited strength. Mother's eyes briefly flashed with worry, but she hid that behind a mask of patience before father could see it. We helped mother get father onto their mat so he could get much needed rest. Mother lay down with him, whispering words of love into his ear. Pire and I silently cleaned up the remains from our dinner, humming tuneless melodies that drown out the sound of fathers rasping breaths. It was only a short time later that we realized that both of our parents had fallen asleep.

Pire sat near the fire with me, we used to sit here as young children, weaving tales about brave warriors and evil spirits out to lure people from their villages. We once made a story up about our father, battling a Mapinguari, to be able to make his way back to visit our mother in her village. Mapinguari were sloth like creatures who kept to the trees, they did not seem scary to me now, but as a child it made us tremble in fear. I wonder now if it was merely a tale to keep small children from wondering to far into the woods. We sat and made small talk, neither of us willing to broach the topic that we were both thinking of. I could see that she was preoccupied, she fidgeted with twigs, and could not sit for more then a moment before shifting to a new position. I took a moment then to look at my sister, to really look at her, not as a sister, but as a stranger. Her skin was flawless, bronzed, showing off her lithe figure, her hair shone with heath, and youth. Her body had grown more womanly in the last year, no longer that of a child. I was shocked to realize that I hadn't notice these changes. What else had I failed to notice?

It was only moments before Pire cleared her throat and said " I am going to go for a stroll, it is too hot, and a stroll might help me cool off." I nodded to acknowledge that I had heard her. She lifted herself off the ground with the grace of a dancer, and headed out into the night. I watched her go with hooded eyes, waiting only moments before I decided to follow her.

Pire's POV

I could hardly wait to escape my home. I love my family with all of my heart, but since this morning I had regretted telling Huilen my secret. I was worried that revealing this wondrous secret to my sister, as close as we are, would make this dream come crashing down around me. Joham had told me I was to tell no one of our meetings. That it was forbidden for spirits to mingle with humans, and that if he were caught we would never be able to see me again. Oh! I could not imagine him gone from my life! I had to go and see if I had ruined everything. As I made my way into the woods to where we met, I thought back to the night I had met him. Even though it had only been a few days ago that I had met him it felt like I had loved him forever.

I had been sitting on a rock, watching the moonlight fall across the water, when a voice spoke quietly from behind me. "I have been watching you" the voice had said, I had spun around, fast as a leopard, hair flying like the wind behind me. I looked to the left, then the right, at first not noticing anything. As I continued to stare a shadow separated itself from the nearest tree. As the figure stepped forward I drew backwards a step. The figure stepped out into the moonlight, revealing a body that rippled with strength and definition. The man had skin that was a warm dark brown, and yet seemed unnaturally pale at the same time. I started to ask who he was, but he interrupted me by holding up his hand. " Please, let me tell you why I am here !" He looked uncomfortable, and he shifted from foot to foot as if struck by indecision.

" I had to look upon your beauty…" He said in a strangled whisper, "I saw you days ago and was so overwhelmed, that I could not help myself, and I had to come to see you again." I was not sure how to respond. My body wanted to walk forward and to touch him, to see if he was a figment of my imagination, but this was a stranger, who had been following me no less! The man fell on one knee, "I must leave!" he said, "I should not be here, I just had to gaze at you once more before I leave this place forever!" I stepped forward, without even meaning to, I looked deeply into his eyes, they were so dark that they almost seemed to go on forever. It was like my body was moving without my control, taking me step, by step, closer to this stranger. All I could say was " Why?"

"It is forbidden for me to show myself to a mortal" he said. He kept his face hidden in shadow, and spoke so softly. When he spoke it was if I was hearing the most perfect melody, for the first time in my life. He seemed frozen now, unmoving, as if he would ruin this moment if he allowed himself to move. I stopped a few feet away from him, and held my hands out to him, my body was no longer under my control, but I didn't care to fight against whatever was happening. He looked at my hand, then at me as if this was a trick. "I won't tell," I whispered to him as I held my hand out to him. He reached out, moving slowly forward, and as he neared, he let his fingers graze against my skin. His skin was so cold! I almost shivered, but it felt so good in contrast to the humid evening, that I merely let a sigh escape from my lips, and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to gaze at him, but he was no longer an arms length away, but a mere breadth away from my face. He started intently at me, as if looking for something. I felt the blood in my veins, pulsing, as if it was racing through my body. I don't know how he moved so fast, but he was intoxicating, I breathed in deeply, smelling all of the wildness of the forest on him. " Are you an angel?" I asked him. We looked at me carefully, then pulled me against his body, crushing his lips against mine. I melted against him. What was I doing? Who was the amazing creature? All of the questions swarmed in my mind, but I didn't stop to voice them. I felt his hands grasp me by the small of my back, to hold me to him, his fingers dug into my back, and I cried out, in pain and in ecstasy. As my mouth parted he slid his tongue past my lips, and gently probed the contours of my mouth.

I was so engrossed in what we were doing that I didn't even realize that my feet were no longer on the ground. I was panting heavily now. Held in the strong arms of this angel. My senses were buzzing. I couldn't see through the blurriness of my eyes. Suddenly my angel moved away from me, letting my feet fall softly on the ground, holding me up with a sturdy arm. As I regained myself, he let his arm slide away and retreated back to the shadows. "Wait!" I cried out, "Will I see you again?" "What is your name?" The stranger looked at me steadily. "Meet me here again tomorrow," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. He glanced behind him at the dark wooded forest, before looking at me one last time. "My name is Joham," he replied before turning swiftly, and in the blink of an eye he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers amazing stories.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Once again my thanks to aloxi! You have been a big help. My grammar has always been my downfall, I have always been better at creating then editing! Lol!

Keep the reviews coming, and feel free to spread the word if you like the story. The more reviews I get, the more I am prompted to go to work on a day off like this so I can use the computer to write up another chapter.(it's a good thing my kids are away at camp! Ha ha!)

Chapter 4

Pire's POV

I had sat their breathless after Joham left. What had just happened? I had had my first kiss, and so much more! I had never imagined myself capable of so many feelings at once. I felt giddy. Happiness, pleasure, guilt, excitement and more were swirling through me, with each beat of my heart. I couldn't think straight. As I sat there willing myself to calm down, I only knew one thing…. I was going to be here tomorrow, nothing could keep me away.

As I continued to make my way to our usual meeting place, to see if my admission had ruined everything, I continued to revisit our meetings in my mind. They had continued on the same powerful path, sweeping all reason aside. On the second night I waited for hours as the sun set below the horizon. I thought that maybe it had all been a dream when he quietly sat down beside me. We said nothing to one another. I was afraid that if I spoke I would shatter this amazing dreamlike moment. Joham didn't even look in my direction, he stared across the water. I took that moment to rake my eyes down his body, staring at the well defined muscles that sculpted his back and chest; even his neck looked powerfully built. I glanced along the lines of his arms the muscles bulged out as he shifted his position to lean back. I glanced up. Joham was staring intently at me, I flushed with embarrassment at being caught looking so intently at his body.

His face was unreadable, no emotions standing out. I wondered what he was thinking. I opened my mouth to apologize, but he covered my lips with a cold hard finger, preventing any sound from escaping. I looked at his eyes, I could not tell what color they were in the dark, but they were so dark they seemed like bottomless pools of the darkest night, now and then with a reddish glimmer that flickered as the light reached them. Joham moved his other hand behind me, and ran his cold fingers up my spine to the nape of my neck, under my long hair. I felt the coolness against my skin; it was as refreshing as the first winds of the storm season, after a drought.

Suddenly he grasped my hair in his hand, and wound it around his fingers, he used his other hand to tilt my chin upwards so I was looking at the star ridden sky, as he roughly ran his hands over my throat, and I thought I felt him shaking. He made a strangled sound in his throat and he swiftly laid me back on the cold rock. Joham kept his hand entwined in my hair, I was unable to move my head to watch what he was doing. I felt a brief moment of fear at this lack of control, but it dissipated quickly as I felt his other hand moving over my shoulders, and tracing the skin between my tunic and my skirt. I could feel my body reacting to being touched in this manner, I shifted my hips to keep his hand in contact with my skin. Joham chuckled as he realized the effect he was having on me.

I know that I should not be behaving this way, we have just met! I should be ashamed of acting so free with him, but alas, I cannot help it. I feel as though, he is a fresh cool rain, and I am a flower that has waited to long for him to quench my thirst. He released his hold on my hair, and brings his hands up to my throat, stroking the soft skin there. It feels heavenly. I wonder if it is always this way with angels. Do they set on another aquiver when they touch, maybe that explains the lights in the sky during the storms. Maybe that is when angels make love, the lights are merely a result of the energy overload they experience. I can't think of that now. Joham traces his fingers over the contours of my chest, stopping his hands briefly over my racing heart. I hear him sharply intake a breath, and suddenly he moves away from me. The suddenness of his movement frightens me.

Did I do something wrong? He turns to leave as I scramble onto my feet. I run after him, worried that I will never see him again. He stops and I throw my self at him, crashing into him like a wave hitting the shore. He does not flinch. He only looks at me with dark eyes, as I run my hands up his arms, and around his neck. I stand on my toes and plant a kiss on his lips determined never to let go. He reaches back and roughly pulls my hands from their place, and pushes me away from him. He disappears into the night.

I tried to follow, but I can't find him, so instead I sit and cry. The tears pour freely down my cheeks, until they are gone. I think I have offended him, and maybe now he will never wish to see me again. I replay the night in my mind, not sure what I have done wrong. After what seems like hours I drag myself to my feet, and make my way home. I have to come back tonight to see what will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers amazing stories.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

Pire's POV

I was getting closer to our meeting place. The night was still, but full of noises amongst the trees. I remembered how sad I had felt when Joham had disappeared, I had spent the whole day in a moody swirl of emotions. My family had given me my space, only my sister seemed to have noticed that I was not in my usual high spirits. She had kept looking at me as if she wanted to talk to me, but then stopped and moved on as if she was trying to respect my space. My mother was too busy with my father to notice how I was feeling, not that I didn't understand, but sometimes I missed being the center of her attention. I wanted someone to talk to so badly that I almost told Huilen what was happening. She was a sister and my closest friend all in one, but Joham had warned me not to tell anyone, so I kept everything to myself.

I sighed, stopping for a moment to catch my breath. I glanced around the shadowed forest, taking in the approaching darkness. Last night I had realized that my angel only arrived after the sun was setting, so I had waited until the sun was sinking beneath the horizon to go to the place we had met.

When I moved into the clearing Joham was standing there looking at me . I hesitantly stepped towards him, afraid that he would turn and leave like he had last night. Instead he stepped towards me as well. I wanted with every fiber of my being to throw myself at him, to grasp him to my body and to offer myself to him. He looked at me then, and it was if he knew what I wanted. He held open his arms, and I rushed to him. Our lips met like two predators, both fighting to gain purchase against one another. My lips were no match for his though, his lips were as strong as the rest of him, bruising mine with their intensity. He pulled me with him to the ground lowering my body as if it were light as a feather. I clung to him like a vine to a branch, ensnaring his hair in my hands. I didn't even notice the tearing of fabric, until I felt his cold hard hands against my breasts, and realized that I was no longer fully clothed. His hands were everywhere at once. I moaned with pleasure, moving against him. He momentarily stiffened in my arms, then he pushed me back from him, staring at me. Joham stayed there kneeling over me as he watched me, he watched my eyes so intensely, that I felt he was only waiting for one thing. I looked at him and nodded my head, a silent invitation for what I knew was coming.

I had heard stories about what this would be like. The cackling old ladies tried to let us younger girls what to expect. I was told that there would be pain, and bleeding, but none of that prepared me for this moment. I felt his hands nimbly unfasten my skirt, throwing it roughly aside, he grasped my hips and pulled me to him, onto his lap. I felt a momentary intense pain when he entered me, but that was all. Everything else was swept aside by the intense pleasure that I felt. My body shook with emotions. I felt Joham pull me to him over and over as his body shuddered against me. He grasped my arms pulling me against his body until I cried out in pleasure and collapsed.

I stayed next to his cold skin for a few moments, cooling off my feverish body while I regained some semblance of clearness in my mind. I looked up and kissed him then. One simple kiss, that lingered, then I told him that I loved him. He sat up then and pulled up his breeches. He did not speak, but stood there looking out over the water. I glanced over too. The stars reflected so clearly off of the water that it looked as if the heavens themselves had come down to be apart of our union. I hugged myself I was so happy. Joham looked at me, and told me that he had to go. I asked if I would see him again, and he nodded. He looked into the woods then in my direction once more before he melted into the shadows.

Now I was headed back to meet him, to make sure that I hadn't ruined our happiness by telling my sister about him. I did not want to put him in danger, by bringing the wrath of the other spirits upon him. I knew that there were evil spirits who devoured happiness, just as there evil demons who devoured humans, and I would do whatever I could to protect my angel, and our happiness. I was suddenly so impatient that I started to run. My feet flew as nimbly as a deer. I ran until I burst through the last few branches that blocked my way and ran straight into Joham's arms.

Huilen's POV

My sister would have been easier to follow then a rampaging water buffalo. Pire was so sidetracked as she walked that she did not notice me following a short distance behind her. She stayed in the wooded area near the lake, and made her way carefully. I had no doubt that this was not the first time that she had walked this path. I was careful to walk on the softest parts of the ground, and to keep to the shadows, so as not to be noticed. I slowed down to allow her to get a bit further ahead of me. Pire paused now and then as she walked, making me freeze in my tracks, wondering if she had heard my movements. Suddenly she burst into a run, swiftly dodging rocks and branches as if a panther was on her heels. I moved quickly to keep up with her. Suddenly she burst through some leafy branches, and out of my sight, but not before I caught A glimpse of a tall, dark man waiting there for her. I decided to turn back to home, I would wait up to talk to her when she returned, even if it took all night. She had some questions to answer, and tonight she was going to tell me everything.

I waited up until the early hours of morning, I stayed outside the hut so my pacing would not awaken my parent, who both slept soundly in the other room. For a change my father's breathing seemed deep and more regular. I hoped that I was not imagining that, my mother would be so happy if father was on the mend. I sighed deeply, send up a hopeful prayer to the sky in hopes that a spirit would hear it and grant my father a speedy recovery. As I opened my eyes, I notice Pire creeping on soft feet into the clearing. I stood up to make my presence known to her. She froze staring at me. Where there had been a quiet smile, there was now abject horror. "We need to talk," I told her, "Now!".

I took my sister by the upper arm to propel her away from our house, but I stopped when she let out a muffled whimper. I turned to look at her, then at my hand. I was hardly touching her. I looked at her face for a hint, and when her eyes flashed down to her arm for a brief second before returning to look at me, I pushed up the fabric of her sleeve. Her arms were covered in bruises. Deep patches of purple and black crisscrossed up her arms, beyond where my eyes could follow. I stared at her in horror. "What…?" I started to say I was at a loss for words. What had happened to her. I returned my eyes to the bruises, distinct shapes were visible, shapes like fingers and palm prints.

I didn't know what to say to her. How do you know where to start? Instead I pulled her into the edge of the woods and told her that I had followed her when she went to her angel. Then I told her she had to tell me everything. She knew there was no avoiding anymore, and as she tld me her story, I sat dumbfounded. Was my sister really so daft? Had she not put the clues together? Cold skin, red eyes, only coming out at night! "Pire!" I practically shouted as I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Can't you see that he is no angel? He is a Lobishomen!"

Pire looked at me with glazed eyes, staring blankly at me as if I had lost my mind. "He is an angel!" she whispered forcefully at me. "He loves me!" She continued the last part in a voice so quiet that I almost didn't hear her. I pulled her to me and rocked her. I comforted her as one would comfort a child, soothing her, rocking her back and forth. I knew that there was no point in trying to argue with her about this. I knew what her angel was, he was a demon, a cruel heartless demon. No angel would have hurt my sister so. I would stay by her side, and protect her. No demon was going to hurt her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers amazing stories.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6

A/N I was unsure about the rating of the last chapter, but I am going to leave it as T, please let me know if you disagree with that, so I can alter it.

Huilen's POV

I kept a close eye on my sister for many days, she seemed reluctant to do as I asked but stayed near nonetheless. Pire always appeared preoccupied, she didn't eat much and her light brown skin, which usually glowed, seemed paler then usual. I knew where her mind was. She was thinking about him. I continued to warn her about the demon that had bewitched her, but my warnings fell on deaf ears, she would hear none of it. I was tired, so tired, tired of being the responsible one, tired of being good. I allowed myself to stop and rest, leaning back against a tree and I closed my eyes. The birds twittered in the trees, and the air was heavy with the scent of fruits, and flowers in bloom. I sat and listened as I felt the world slip away from me.

I don't know how long I sat under that tree, but when I woke up it was dark, and I was sore. I slowly got to my feet and stretched out my back, and my neck. They were so stiff, and my shoulders felt heavy. I made my way into our home. A quick glance around the room showed mother and father sitting together drinking a warm drink. Father was looking much better these last few days, he was staying awake for longer periods, coughing less, and finally able to eat again. We were all so happy. Mother looked as if she might burst from happiness. I looked again quickly, realizing the Pire was nowhere to be seen. I asked my mother where she had gone, and mother informed me that she had gone for a walk some time ago. Oh no, I thought. I doubted that she was walking for the fun of it. I had no idea where she could be. I tried to remember where I had followed her the other night, but I had been so intent on her, that I hadn't really paid attention to where we were going.

I was panicked, what if the demon decided his game was finished? What if he killed her? How could I have left her alone, knowing that she was convinced of her love for this horrible creature? I paced around the room to the point where my mother asked what the matter was. I absently smiled and told her nothing, then backed out of the door of our hut. I glanced around our village. Our people, the Napuche people, were strong and proud people. We knew about plants, and the animals, but we only knew a bit about things bigger, and more powerful then ourselves. We burnt herbs as offerings, and sang songs to please the spirits. We danced dances to bring rain and sun, but what did we know of the ways of the heart? Each of us is unique, wanting different things, how could I tell my sister that what she wanted was wrong?

Eventually my pacing feet took me back inside the hut. My parents were settling in for the night, and my mother came over and kissed my cheek. Her lips were warm and soft against my skin. I sat down on my mat and picked up a partially woven basket, in hopes that I would look busy if my fingers were moving. The dry flat reeds were a familiar texture in my hands, and basket making was something that I had done for so long, that I didn't need to concentrate on my fingers moving in and out with the reeds to form the sturdy sides of the basket. My mind drifted, but only for a short time before a noise at the doorway drew my attention.

Pire stepped slowly into the light in our hut, her eyes gave away nothing, but she looked at me warily. I pretended to be engrossed in my work, but she knew that I wasn't. "Huilen..," she said quietly to me. My fingers stopped their movement. I looked at her to see what she wanted. She gestured to the doorway with her hand and then slipped back outside. I took a deep breath, put down the unfinished basket, stood up, and followed her into the night.

I wasn't going to speak, I decided. I would listen before I laid into her for her ridiculous actions, and how careless she was being. She suddenly whirled around to face me, her eyes were glowing, and she chewed her lower lip with barley contained excitement. I started at her, still sticking to my resolve not to be the first one to speak aloud. Pire reached down, hands playing with the fraying edge of her tan colored tunic, her fingers clutched at the edge. For a moment she simply stood that way, and then wordlessly she pulled the material up revealing a stomach that swelled gently out at the edge of her skirt. I stared dumbstruck, not sure what this meant. Pire's smile softened, as she tenderly traced the raised surface of her stomach with her fingers. Pire looked at me dreamily. "Our child is growing inside me sister.." she said in the softest voice. "Mine and my angel's."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers amazing stories.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7

Huilen's POV

I was in a state of shock. Surely I had heard her wrong. I looked at my sister who was running her hands gently back and forth over the slight, and yet very distinct rise in the contours of her belly. I looked at her Pire's face; her smile was so serene, as she stroked her stomach lovingly. Was she mad? All I could manage was a strangled, "What?" Pire glanced up at me, still smiling, as her hand hovered protectively over her abdomen. "See Huilen," she said "the spirits have blessed Joham and I with a child, Joham was so happy when I told him!" As I stood there in my shocked state my sister noticed the look on my face. "I know that you are mad, but I had to go and tell him," she told me. "Now you can forget about all of your concerns of evil Lobishomen, surely sister you know that the spirits would only bless an angel with the gift of a child!" She had such an intense look on her face, as if daring me to prove her wrong.

I struggled to breath, finding it hard to take air into my chest that was so desperately begging for it. Pire's eyes were challenging me to prove her wrong. Finally all I could blurt out was "How long have you known?" Pire demurely cast her eyes downward. "Only for a few days." "She looked up her eyes brimming with unshed tears, "Oh sister, all those things we were told were false! A joining is the most amazing thing that can happen between to people in love!" I snorted in derision. Two people I thought, he had no claim to that word, he was a demon, the marks on her arm were proof of that, though they had faded, I could still see faint traces of them crisscrossing up her skin.

Pire continued to be ignorant of what was happening. This was no blessing, this was a curse! "When?" I asked her. I wanted all of the details. I needed to know how long this had been going on, how much time before this child arrived, in my mind I was thinking of what I knew about pregnancy. Babies took a long time to come, but only started to show when you were many moon phases along. As far as I knew this had only been going on as of late, but Pire's rounded belly made me wonder if I was misinformed. Pire had the decency to blush, her embarrassment at talking about her private relationship displayed for anyone to see plain on her face. "Not long," she whispered, "Joham and I only joined at the last full moon."

I mentally ran over that fact in my mind. That was impossible! That was only a short time ago, too short for it to be obvious that a child was coming. "Pire!' I said as I grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, forcing her to look at me, "Are you sure?" Pire nodded, "I will never forget that night as long as I live!" I looked in her eyes, scanning them for any sign that she was not telling me the truth. Hoping that she was trying to trick me. I had always been able to tell when others were lying, and now was no exception. The truth shone in Pire's eyes. Burning like a fire in the darkness.

I tried to think of the best way to tell her, to let her know that the spawn of a demon resided in her womb, but I knew that she would never hear my words if I explained it to her like that. She was convinced her demon was an angel, a man whose love for her was so powerful that it granted them a blessed child. The child… My eyes flickered to her still uncovered abdomen. My eyes followed the path that her fingers absently traced lovingly around the raised, round, protrusion. What was growing there? Was it a Lobishomen, like it's father? What was going to happen?

I decided that I was going to have to approach this in a different manner. No matter how hard I tried to make pire understand, she was never going to see that demon for what he was, he was always going to be her angel. I took a deep breath to steady myself, I would need nerves as hard as flint to get these words out of my mouth. "Pire, what will you do? Surely you know that you can't have your child here! What if the other angels come for it? What if people are jealous that you have his child and they want it for their own?" Pire's smile faltered, the confident look disappeared from her face. I knew that at the rate this child was going that our people would realize that Pire's child was a demon, they would kill it, and maybe even her. I couldn't let her be harmed, I loved her so much, and even if she had not been thinking, she did not deserve to die!

I quickly formed a plan in my mind. I would help her, I would take her away to have the baby then surely when it was born she would see it for what it really was, a demon. Then we could be rid of it, and then I would bring her home again, where she would be safe, and no one would be the wiser. I grabbed Pire by the hand. "Don't fear sister, we will protect your child!" she looked at me then I could see that her trust in me was overtaking her momentary panic. "Come I told her, we must leave, now, tonight! We will go to the forest until we know that the child will be safe!" Pire nodded her agreement. We quickly ran into the hut and quietly grabbed what we might need while our parents slept. I hesitated before leaving, momentarily stopping to grab a small pouch that I had had since I was a child that lay near my own sleeping mat. It was done with needle point, I had made it with my own two hands when I was much younger, just learning the skill. The colors were still bright after all of these years, even if you could see where my stitches slipped out of place. My mother had praised it, and how well I had done for my first attempt. I worked on it for so many days that I lost track. It had meant so much to me that I kept my most prized possessions in it, and often wore it tied around my waist. Now I ran my fingers over it, holding it in my hand, as if memorizing it. I quietly walked over and placed it by my mother's hand, knowing that she would realize that I had left it as a message. I headed to the doorway, and took a deep breath before stepping out into the night.

Pire stopped at the doorway, looking back at our home, our family sleeping peacefully holding one another. "We will return sister, when all is safe, until then think about your child, your angel, what will become of them?" Pire was so confused. I knew that I was using her own emotions against her, but I had to, to protect her, and to protect our family from the repercussions that would come from her having this child in our village. Our family would be cast out, or worse killed to keep the rest safe from the evil spirits who did this to my sister.

I stopped and hugged her fiercely, I told her that all would be well, and that I would never leave her side. Pire nodded. She pulled back from me and looked up into my eyes. "Joham…maybe he can protect us, and the baby?" She seemed wary of how I would answer, but I nodded quickly. I would agree to anything to get her to start moving. We headed into the forest, I glanced looked back for one last sight of the quiet village, to burn it into my memory before slipping with my sister into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers is amazing.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

I would really appreciate if people would leave a review, even if it is just a smiley face. Lots of you awesome readers are adding this story to your favorites, but I would like to know what you think. Besides more reviews means getting chapters faster! Lol (I have been going to work early, and writing on my lunch and after work because I don't have a computer at home. My boss doesn't mind though, she even allows my dogs to hang out in her office so I can keep them company)

Chapter 8

Huilen's POV

The woods were full of night noises, chirping bugs, whirring wings, and the odd crackling sounds that made my skin crawl. Normally the sounds of the night did not bother me in the least, but I was sure that because normally I wasn't planning on sleeping in them. Or maybe it was because I was walking around with a pregnant woman who was looking for a demon to protect us. Either way I was highly uncomfortable to say the least. Pire was pulling me along. First we went and waited on the rock by the lake that she said was their regular meeting place. We waited for what felt like ages. Pire jumped at each snapping twig, and every rustling branch. A smile of anticipation would light up her face and then would quickly die away when she realized that nothing was there.

Pire laid her head on my lap, I knew she was exhausted, so I stroked her hair, and eventually she fell into a troubled sleep. I continued to sit, watching the moon spirit searching the sky for her lover the sun to come back to her. When I was little I always thought that that was how the stars were made, that each morning when the two spirits united in the color full display that the moon spirit conceived a star child. Maybe she bore that child alone in the dark of night, thinking of the sun. Maybe the story we knew was wrong. I thought on that for a moment. Could we be mistaken? Maybe the moon was like my sister, blinded by the sun's beauty, overwhelmed and enchanted until he left her sad, lonely, and heavy with child. I sat there mulling these thoughts over in my head as the sky grew lighter.

I sat there, my legs slowly growing numb, Pire was sound asleep her head still in my lap. She seemed peaceful but occasionally a whimper escaped from her lips. I shifted myself to ease the cramps in my legs. Sleep would not come to me tonight. Nor would Pire's demon angel.

As the sun started to rise in the sky, I continued to think of him as the demon, and I felt a sudden camaraderie with the moon. I gently slipped Pire's head off of my thigh, placing my woven bag under her head. I stood up and leisurely walked about stretching out my tired body. I took a good look around, and noticed that in the early light of day, that birds were starting to stir in their nests. I walked softly, around the trunks of the overgrown trees, finding footholds, and hand holds in the uneven bark. I hauled myself into a tree filled with the fluttering of birds, and waited quietly for the birds to grow accustomed to my presence. As the creatures made their way to and fro searching for their meals, I let my fingers nimbly steal into their nests and remove an egg here, two eggs there, pausing so that the birds didn't panic. I was careful to deftly fold them into the voluminous fabric of my skirt. After a while, I slowly descended from my lofty perch, and made my way back to my sister. She was still sleeping, and yet she looked tired, how was that possible? I decided that pregnancy must be harder then I imagined it to be.

I started to gather small stones and dry twigs from nearby. I placed the stones in a circle, with the twigs in the centre. I worked until I got a small, yet steady fire going before I place the eggs in the flames, to allow them to cook. The smell of food must have woken Pire up. As she sat up she rubbed sleep out of her eyes, her stomach loudly rumbling. I think he is hungry she said rubbing her stomachs. I smiled, but said nothing. I used some long green twigs to roll the now cooked eggs out of the fire. The fire could not but the green twigs as well, so they survived to be used another day. I sat and ate my eggs, and gave Pire two as well, intending to save a few for later, but Pire seemed so hungry that I let her eat the extras as well. Food was plentiful this time of year, so I was not concerned about keeping food for later.

Pire seemed quiet so I asked her what she was thinking about. "Joham." She replied, "why didn't he come last night, he has always been her when I came for him!" I wondered if he stayed away because I was there, that was fine with me, anything to keep him from my sister. Aloud I told her, "He must have been detained by something." I spent the day trying to convince my sister to leave the rock by the lake. I told her that we could be found by the villagers here, and her baby would be in danger. She would only agree to leave, if I agreed to come back with her again in the night. I agreed, figuring it would be much like the previous night. We headed out, further from the village, I watched for animal trails in the woods, setting some snares as my father had shown me along their traveling routes. I used thick foliage to hide my traps, and sprinkled crush flowers around to mask my smell.

I remembered when father had taught me how to use make a snare using nothing more then the gifts the wood had to offer. Sturdy vines, well tied knots, a strong, yet pliable tree branch. My father had shown me this just after our brother died. He was so young, only a few seasons old, he never made it through his first draught season. He had been small and weak from the start, but my parents were ever hopeful that he would thrive. Father had been quiet for many days after our brother passed. As mother grieved with tears, he held her, and kissed her, reminding her that our brother was now with the spirits. He held her face, stroking her cheeks as he explained how powerful a child's spirit was in the spirit world. Their son would be able to watch over, and to protect us all. Later in the woods my Father said that my brother's spirit wanted him to teach us everything that he knew so that we would never go hungry. I was glad to have paid close attention. Pire spent more time chasing insects through the undergrowth, but then she was turns younger then I.

As the day drew on we looked for a resting place with shelter, and running water. A clearing with a nearby river was the perfect place. Pire looked as if she could collapse from weariness, so I helped her settle in a soft grassy nook near a tree. Her skin looked even paler today. Pire had lighter skin then many of our people which is why our parents named her after the snow of the mountains that we could see in the distance from our village. We all had skin that was kissed by the sun, but Pire's skin had a hue unlike anyone in the village. Bronzed, but pale nonetheless. I was worried about her, I had heard that many woman get sick with pregnancy, and as this was not a normal pregnancy, I was even more unsure of what to expect.

I headed back to check on some of my snares, and found a plump furry fox like creature stuck in the third one. I murmured blessings of thanks to the spirits of the earth for this gift, and thanked the creature for giving itself to us so that we would stay strong. I snapped it's neck so that it would not suffer and then I reset the trap, and brought the creature back to camp with me. At camp I hung it upside down on a low branch slit it's throat with the sharpest blade that I had. I hated this part, I looked away as the blood poured onto the ground below. My sister awoke with a start, and stared with wide eyes as the stream of crimson fluid hit the earth, and soaked into the ground. "As he gave his life to feed us, so shall his blood feed the spirits of the earth who gave it life." I said

My sister continued to stare, the blood had pooled on the ground, and she looked at it with the strangest look in her eyes. I was worried that she might be sick, but she suddenly shook her head, as if to shake out an unwanted thought. "What's wrong?" I asked, she shook her heard, and said "nothing, I guess I am hungrier then I realized from walking all morning." I didn't think anything of it, but I decided that I should do the blood letting away from her in the future in case the sight of blood made her queasy.

We continued in this pattern for many days. Visiting the rock by the lake every night, waiting for Joham, who never showed. Pire was concerned that he had been found out, and punished, and she figured that by coming back to this place that she might be putting him in more danger. "He will find me!" she declared on the day we decided to come back to this place no more. Pire's stomach was growing almost daily. The small swelling was now a distended bump, which moved, making her smile with delight. Se would ponder who her baby would look like, her or Joham. I prayed that it would look like her, not wanting to think of what else it could look like.

Pire continued to get exhausted easily, so we set up a permanent camp deep in the forest, near a cave that was empty, but sheltered and protected. It had everything we needed, from fresh water to plentiful food sources. Pire was always hungry, but seemed to eat less and less each day, she looked almost sickly. I noticed that Pire would always watch me intently when I hunted, or checked my snares. I was happy to see that she was taking an interest in learning what to do to take care of herself. I decided to walk her through it step by step. She was fine at setting the snares, and knew all of the blessings, but I was concerned about the bleeding of the animal. Pire had never been to fond of blood, and the look on her face the last time I bled an animal nearby worried me that she wouldn't be able to do it. But I was determined that she had to learn it all from beginning to end.

After we had checked the snares, we had a ground hen, the we carried back alive by the feet, and a few rabbits. I showed pire what to do with the first rabbit, giving thanks, and painlessly breaking it's neck. It hung it up by it's feet, and drew the knife across it's throat. As the blood poured from it's throat I watched Pire's eyes go wide as she watched it flow from the rabbit, through the air to the ground where it seeped into the rich brown earth. Her breathing grew labored. I turned to Pire, to tell her she didn't have to do this, when she suddenly snatched the blade from my hand. She walked over to the second rabbit, and swiftly sliced it's throat. I watched her in surprised, surprise that turned to horror and shock when Pire seized the rabbit pulled it to her mouth and drank the crimson fluid that poured forth with a look of pure bliss in her eyes…….


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers is amazing.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Sorry for the typos in the last chapter. I don't have a Beta to keep me on track, and am not sure how to get one! I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter.

Chapter 9

Huilen's POV

I stood staring at my sister. Blood trickled down over her chin, as she held the rabbit to her lips as she partook of its blood. Her eyes had closed, focused on the task at hand. I stood frozen for a moment before my body reacted, causing me to retch and vomit the contents of my stomach onto the ground. The sound of my emptying my stomach seemed to snap Pire back to the here and now. She slowly looked up and let the body of the rabbit fall to the ground. She looked down at the creatures lifeless, stained body then started to cry. I took a moment to regain my composure, wiping my face with the back of my hand, and then went to her.

She cried heart wrenching sobs, which shook her whole body. "I am a monster!" She whispered trying to pull away from me. "What happened?" I asked her, gesturing to the rabbit that lay on the ground in front of her. "I have been so hungry, and tired!" She wailed, "But every time I eat I end of getting sick! When I saw you doing the blood letting for the other rabbit my mind couldn't look at anything else, it just looked so rich, and warm. I had to taste it!" She continued to shake with emotions. "And…" I prompted her. "How was it?" She looked up at me before whispering "Delicious!"

I looked at my sister, her skin looked better then it had in days, the color was starting to return to her cheeks. "Pire, maybe this is what your baby needs?" I asked her, hoping that she would put things together, and she would realize that the child of an angel would not likely crave blood, but that the child of a blood sucking Lobishomen would most certainly crave the same food as its father.

It was almost as if realization dawned on her as I was thinking about it in my head. I knew that we would never talk about it, that Joham would never come up in our conversations again, but that now my sister realized what he truly was. It was as if drinking the pure blood of that rabbit had removed the bewitching that he had place on her. "Maybe your child needs blood to live" I told her. She merely nodded her head to acknowledge that she had heard my words. "Well we have lots of that!" I told her.

I was still convinced that if I could get her through all of this that when she saw the child that she would be able to leave it. I wondered what it would look like. I pictured its red demon eyes, with horrible sharp teeth dripping with blood. I internally shuddered at the images flashing through my mind. I could see with each passing minute that Pire was looking healthier then she had in the longest time. It was obvious that blood was what her body needed now. Pire had more energy through the rest of the day, and she was even able to eat some of the rabbit that I had stewed for our supper. I tied the ground hen, deciding not to slaughter it until later, figuring that as disgusting as it was, that Pire could drink its blood if we kept it alive until we needed it.

That night as we sat by the fire Pire's ever growing belly was constantly moving, the child was strong; it was almost as if the blood had given the unborn child an energy boost as well. Pire tried to get me to feel her abdomen, but I refused. The movements were visible from here. Suddenly Pire grasped her stomach and gasped out in pain. Almost immediately a dark bluish mark blossomed across the side of her belly. The child had bruised her from the inside! I was shocked! I went to her side immediately, falling on my knees beside her. Pire was holding her side. "So strong!" she gasped. The child was strong alight, so strong that it hurt her from inside her own body!

Pire grinned at me; "Strong as a jungle cat!" she exclaimed "That is what I shall call him! Nahuel, my strong, powerful boy!" I pondered over this declaration for a moment. "What if the child is a girl?" I asked her, but Pire simply shook her head, "It is a boy." she told me simply. Naming the child was surely not according to my plan. I expected my sister to wait until she saw the child to think of a name, believing that when she saw it, that she would be repulsed by its obvious demon heritage. I had not thought that she might name it so soon not to mention that I never assumed that she would feel so strongly that it was a boy, and not a girl. Did all expectant mothers feel this way?

I searched amongst the nearby trees to gather some plants to make a poultice for Pire, to help ease the pain in her side. I used strips of linens to bind it around her swollen belly with a few strips that I tore from the hem of my skirt. Pire stopped and held my hands in place as they worked, keeping them there to feel the movements of the baby. The child shifted under her skin, pushing her belly until the skin was stretched as tight as a drum. I moved my hands away. Later that night as we settled into our sleeping places Pire smiled at me. "Thank you sister" she said "For everything." Then she turned away from me, settling herself into a comfortable spot to sleep.

Over the next few days we settled into a new disturbing pattern. I would hunt and bring the live prey back to our camp. Pire would de the blood letting while I went to go and gather eggs, berries, and other things to add to our food. I would stay away long enough for her to do what she had to do, and to clean herself up. Then I would return to prepare the animal in the usual way for us to eat for a meal. Pire still ate normal food. Her new diet of blood seemed to make it so her body was able to eat properly again. But she still seemed tired and thin. As the days passed though, and her abdomen swelled out, the child growing inside her fought to make itself known.

The child was growing rapidly, almost too rapidly for her body to keep up with it. Pire was often unable to move without pain. Her stomach had new bruises appearing almost hourly. I tried to help her with poultices for the pain and swelling, but as I treated one, a new mark would appear, making it impossible to keep up. The cool water of the river seemed to ease her pain, So I would sit in the water with her every day while she soothed her aching body with the cool waters. One day that was particularly bad kept us in the water for most of the day, Pire moaned quietly with pain as she moved. After what must have been an entire afternoon, she went to stand up to exit the water, when I heard a sickening crunching sound. I turned around in a flash to see Pire collapse into the water. She sank below the surface in seconds. I threw myself into the water, thrashing my way to her and I hauled her above the surface as she gasped for air. I pulled her over to the waters edge. Noticing bloody foam at the edge of her lips. "Huilen" she whispered.

I helped her out of the water. Practically carrying her back to camp. I wondered if the spirits of the river sensed the evil growing within her, and had tried to be rid of it. I would not allow the spirits to take my sister though, the child they could have, but not my sister! I settled her onto her sleeping place, she was breathing but each breath was laboured, and seemed to cause her new pain. I gently ran my fingers over her body to see what had happened. As my fingers traced over her body with no idea what I was looking for, I stopped when I reached her side near her chest. Under my fingers I felt bones, bones that should be solid, moved under my touch, broken.

I sat back unsure. I didn't know what we were going to do. This was like nothing I had ever heard off. The child had broken her bones, and nearly killed her at the river. How much longer could Pire carry this child? Her stomach was grossly distended, covered in old and new bruises, she looked as if she had fallen from a cliff! I sat beside her worrying about her future until I finally collapsed into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers is amazing.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

A/N: I went to go see Harry Potter last night at the midnight Release here in Nova Scotia, Canada. I finally got to see the New Moon Trailer!!!!!!!!! It was amazing!!!!!!!!! I hadn't expected to see that, and was so shocked that I hit my husband so hard in the arm, that he told me it still hurt 5 minutes later! I enjoyed the movie, but I couldn't stop thinking about New Moon!

Chapter 10

Pire's POV

Ever since the moment, when I first felt the taste of that warm blood easing its way down my throat, I knew that what Huilen said about Joham being a Lobishomen was true. I refused to believe that he meant me any harm though. Maybe even dark spirits could be changed by love. He had never harmed me. He may not have been a good angel, but he was at the very least a dark one. I knew that he loved me from the way he held me to him, and from the way his touches burned a trail across my flesh. I would never doubt that love had been apart of what we had done, as it was apart of this child that we had been blessed with.

I knew that I had been mistaken when the sight of blood streaming, hot and bright to the ground, had caused my body to react with an intensity that I had never experienced before. I was shocked at the way my body reacted to the sight of blood falling to the ground. The first time it had happened I was appalled at the thought that forced its way into my head. The thought that whispered for me to taste it. I had been able to shake it off at the time, to push it to the back of my mind. Last time I had the strength to resist, but this time I could not deny the pull the blood had on me. I was too weak, too hungry. This precious child that I carried needed this to grow, and live. It was the least that I could do for him. I would do anything for my child. I would make Joham proud that he chose me to love, that I had been blessed with the honor of mothering his child.

The blood did not taste as bad as I had feared it would, it was warm, and rich, with a salty tang, it was delicious! It ran down my throat, and even before I had finished drinking it, I could feel the strength my body was drawing from it. I heard a gasp and a retching sound and I stopped, I sat back, heavily falling backwards, and then I looked at Huilen. She was bent over on the ground staring at me, the contents from her stomach were on the ground. Huilen was staring at me, as if seeing me for the first time. I sat there unmoving, not sure what to say, but feeling the warmth and energy of the blood coursing through my body, renewing my sapped strength. I started to cry, and my sister came over and comforted me. "What happened?" she asked me. Am I a monster? I wondered aloud. My sister had looked at me, I explained how tired I had been, and how hungry I had been feeling, and Huilen simply said "Pire, maybe this is what your baby needs!" I think it may have been apparent to my sister how the blood had affected me. Then she cleared her throat and quietly moved off into the bushes leaving me to clean myself up.

I quickly cleaned myself, splashing some water on my face, and wiping off any blood that had not made it into my mouth. For the first time in days I felt good, sore, but good. I actually wanted to eat something now, for the first time in days. I awkwardly tidied up around camp and waited for my sister to return.

As each day passed, Huilen and I had come to an understanding. We didn't talk about it, but I took over certain chores, so I could meet the ever demanding needs of my body. Huilen would disappear then she would come back when she was certain that everything was over. This new diet was affecting my body in other ways as well. My abdomen had grown, and was so large now that it hurt to move much at all. The pressure inside made it difficult to breath, and restful sleep was nearly impossible, so I was always tired.

When the baby moved I could watch my stomach bulge and twist. I spent so much time wondering what he would look like. Would he have my eyes? Would he be as tall as his father? What would his hair color be? I would have to wait for those answers. When he was born I would be able to hold him, and to marvel at his beauty. Until then there was only one thing of which I was certain. Somehow I knew that I carried a son, with every movement I felt his strength and power within me. I knew he would be strong, and powerful, I had decided to name him Nahuel, after the jungle cat that our people honored for its cunning and its beauty.

As Nahuel grew I became more uncomfortable. My skin was stretched over my body as one might stretch a new skin over a frame to be worked into usable hide. I was always uncomfortable. Sometimes the baby moved so powerfully that I found bruises on my stomach and sides. Few thing helped the constant pain; the one that made the biggest difference was to sit in the cool river nearby. The water was cool, and always moving, the steady movement soothing my worn out body, and numbing the pain.

Huilen would come with me, and help me into the water, easing my heavy body into the water. She always stayed near, often staying in the water with me. I was so thankful for her constant presence, and protection, I would never be able to let her know how much it meant to me. I sat down in the water, so it came up over my swollen, tender abdomen. I could do this for hours, while Huilen sat watching out for me on the rivers banks. We came almost every day to this river. I would close my eyes and doze, remembering moments from my past, frequently slipping into memories of my moments with Joham. Even now I blushed remembering the strength with which he held me to his well muscled chest, the feel of his back under my grasping fingers. The building fire inside of my body, burn hot and palpable, consuming every nerve in my body as he pushed against me. But those escapes were only momentary respites, as my stomach would contract ad draw me, once again, into the present.

Today seemed to be even worse day so far. My stomach was tender, and the baby was restless, with every movement, I felt a painful tremor move through my body. Huilen helped me down to the riverside. I could see the concern etched deep on her face, she held me fast as I found the coolest spot in the water. I sat down, the water rising to just below my neck, and allowed a soft sigh of relief escape my lips as the water flowed over my tender skin. I imagined the gentle spirits of the water running their fingers over my body, tracing their cool hands over my belly, as if to provide a gentle lullaby to my unborn child. Perhaps even they could sense the gift that I carried inside me.

I must have stayed there through the greater part of the day, finding comfort in the cold rushing water. I stayed until hunger started to make itself felt. I slowly rose my hulking body up out of the water, slowly straitening up as I rose. As I moved I felt the child give a great push, and I felt a pain so intense rip its way through my body. I gasped as I felt, and heard deafening cracks, emanating from within my own body. The pain that accompanied those sounds came in waves so intense that my body felt as if it was being ripped into pieces. Blackness seeped into my mind, and everything went blank.

It wasn't until later that I could clearly realize what was happening around me. I had vague memories of Huilen pulling me from the water, screaming my name. I felt my body being laid down, the pain was still so powerful, that I wondered if I was dying. I could hear Huilen whispering to herself. I thought I felt her hands on my body, but the pain was too intense to be sure. When I finally drifted off into a troubled sleep I was thankful to escape the pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers is amazing.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 11

Pire's POV

When I woke up I discovered that Huilen had removed my tunic, and had bound my body with strips of soft fabric. She lay nearby, asleep, looking exhausted from worry. I was concerned for all of us. I knew that Huilen was trying to protect me and the baby, but I was not sure how much more my ragged and worn body could bear. I tried to rest, but I could feel the baby shifting inside me, each time he moved I felt renewed pain. A sudden movement had me gasping and clutching at my sides.

Huilen awoke with a start; she reached for me, trying to asses what was wrong. "The baby!" I gasped to her, though what came out of my mouth was a bubbled gurgle. I ran my hand over my mouth, as if to help clarify my words, and started in shock at the sight of blood flecked foam the streaked across the back of my hand. Huilen's eyes widened in fear. I knew that this was not going to end well. I just needed to be strong enough to bring my child into the world.

I had to force myself to concentrate on each movement. I reached for Huilen's hand, and crushed in to my chest, she stared at me as if in shock. "Huilen….Huilen, the child, you need to promise me…" I coughed and gasped as pain burned its way from my stomach, through my arm and legs. Huilen's face, which was so close to mine, was covered in bright flecks of blood from my coughing. "Promise you what?" she said in a voice tight with emotion. "Anything sister! Please, just keep talking to me!" I knew that Huilen had no idea what I was going to swear her to, though I also knew that she loved me beyond anything in this world. "Promise me…. Nahuel….Promise to love him," ……..I coughed, splattering blood on the ground, but I needed to keep going, " to raise him…….!" I finished refusing to tear my eyes from hers.

My words were cut short as warm liquid poured from my mouth, making speech impossible. I clenched my eyes shut as a fresh wave of pain, and a deafening crack shook my body. I couldn't help it, and I screamed, spraying blood everywhere. When I was able to open my eyes again I saw understanding dawn in her eyes. She started to shake her head, "Sister, you will take care of him," she said slowly. I knew that she was trying not to see what was going to happen here, even if I knew that I would never see my son grow into a strong, handsome man like his father. "Promise!" I yelled at her through the pain.

The pain was like the roar of a wild animal in my ears, blotting out all else. But I had to make her answer, I had to be sure that she would finish this for me, when I would not be able to do it myself. "Sister!" I screamed, as hot flashes of pain caused spots to appear before my eyes. I looked in her direction, and as my vision momentarily cleared I saw her nodding. "I promise…." She said in a whisper so soft that I would have doubted my ears if I hadn't seen her lips moving as she looked at me, with large tears rolling down her cheeks.

A sudden ripping pain across my stomach made me scream out. I was writhing against the ground. I felt heat exploding all over my body as pain seared its way over body parts I never realized I even had. I pressed my stomach with my hands, in a useless attempt to ease the pain, only to draw them back again as they met something, warm sticky and wet. My hands had blood on them, not just a bit either they were covered with it, a downward glance showed that my torso had a gaping wound that had ripped jaggedly from one side of my stomach to the other. With each movement the baby made the wound ripped open further, causing me to scream my torture to the skies.

Huilen was trying desperately to stop the bleeding, but I knew that nothing could save me, the child was all that mattered. I moaned out trying to form cohesive words that my sister could understand, to tell her to stop. It was pointless, the words would not come. I felt so much pain, every part of my body was burning with the effort to keep breathing, to hold on just a few moments more for my son. There was no doubt that death was lurking nearby, waiting for me. I wondered in my delirium if my brother would be there to greet me, and I fervently hoped I would not meet up with my son in the spirit world for many years to come.

I suddenly felt a heavy sensation, my whole body felt like it had turned to stone. Then there was an amazing warmth and lightness that overtook my body. The pain disappeared, and was replaced with the feeling that I was lighter then air. I opened my eyes, happy to be feeling this relief, a respite from the pain I had been in for so long. The sight that greeted me was short, only a brief flash that quickly was overpowered by the light and warmth that was drawing me in. Even as the image faded, I knew that I would always remember it. I was looking down onto a scene that looked like a battle had taken place, the soil was turned, and scraped, and blood splattered the ground. I lay on the ground, still as stone, unmoving in death, for I realized now that I was in my sprit form looking at the life I was leaving behind. Huilen sat unmoving, looking at my still bloodied and torn body. Everything was still save for the small movements coming from atop the abdomen of my former self. I watched in that moment as my sister, temporarily consumed with grief, looked at the child who lay on my now lifeless body. The child…my child……my Nahuel. And as my sights of this earth were leaving me, I saw as my sister reached out to my son, and I knew that they would have each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers is amazing.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**A/N**

**I noticed some errors between chapters nine and ten, and I think I managed to fix them up. If anyone notices anything that I have missed please feel free to let me know. **

**I also wanted to know if you readers want me to take this story right through to Post breaking Dawn? Send me your input please!**

Chapter 12

Huilen's POV

I watched in horror as my sister lay screaming, ripping the ground up around her. Her hands and feet thrashed about, as blood poured from her stomach. I could see the huge wound across her flesh, and I had agreed when she had made me promise to watch out for her son. What else was I going to do? Her dying wish…… I could not deny her anything, and I know she knew that. Suddenly her body jerked up off of the ground, drawing my attention to her face, as she slumped back to the ground, a serene sigh left her lips, and then she lay still. My sister was gone! My eyes searched her face in vain, hoping against hopes that she would open her eyes, but as I searched I knew that it was over. My sister was leaving me alone in the middle of a nightmare.

Quick fluttering movements drew my attention down to my sister's abdomen. A child covered in blood lay across her stomach face down, moving its arms and legs about. I stared at it, unsure of what to do. It made a sound, a small, but distinct cry, muffled by the blood and gore that surrounded it. Its cry was that of any child, and it pierced my heart. I had not expected it to be so human. I decided that I should at least pick it up, to see what it looked like. My sister had wondered so many times what her child would look like, and she had been so sure that it was a boy. I had to see for myself if she was right.

I carefully reached out, removing the child from her body, turning it so I could see its face. I was prepared to see its demon red eyes. But what greeted me when I turned it over was the scrunched up face of a newborn child. Its eyes were tightly closed. I reached over for the soft strips of hide I had been using to stem the flow of blood from my sister's body. I gently wiped off the child's body. It was a boy, my sister had been right. He kept his face scrunched up as I continued to wipe him clean. As I removed the gore from his body, his rich dark skin was revealed, as was his shiny mop of silky black hair. As I wiped his face he opened his eyes to look at me, revealing, not the red eyes that I had expected, but eyes the color of warm Teak, full of curiosity. I froze, looking at him. This was not what I had expected. I had been prepared to see the demon in him, but what I saw was traces of my sister, through his fine cheekbones, to the rich dark hair that graced his head. The child looked at me, regarding me, as I sat regarding him.

The child's warm, richly colored eyes scanned my face; we seemed to be sizing one another up. I wrapped him loosely in the soft fabric, feeling his hot little body through the fabric. He was nothing like I had imagined he would be, he was warm, soft, and beautiful. "Nahuel.." I said softly "What shall I do with you?" The child clapped his hands together, and smiled at me, revealing two rows of perfect, small white teeth. That was also something I had not expected, while most babies I had seen had no teeth at birth, I had expected him to have sharp teeth like a demon, not nice even teeth like a human, so this was fine with me. He also did not seem the way I expected a newborn child to be. He smiled, and moved his body with control, as if he were much older.

Nahuel was a hefty sized child, his body already looked lean and strong, more evenly proportioned then a usual baby was. I held him in my arms, realizing that he was my nephew, and now mine to raise. I would honor my sister's wishes. It was obvious to me that the spirits had decided to look on my sister with kind eyes. Maybe they had seen all of her suffering , and they had done whatever they could to give her this beautiful child, despite who its father was.

I lifted him to my shoulder, and he snuggled into my neck, nuzzling my neck. I rubbed his back in slow gentle circles, telling him that we would go and get him something to eat. I realized that as he nuzzled my neck he must be looking for milk that I would not be able to give him.

A sudden sharp pain from where he nestled his face against my throat caught me off guard. I felt a burning so intense that I fell back from where I was sitting, dropping the child to the forest floor. I held my hand to my neck as the burning intensified, Drawing my fingers back and staring dumbfounded at the blood that streaked across them. I glanced at the child, he lay on the ground , staring at me with frightened eyes, and blood smeared lips, looking upset, but the pain burned hotter and hotter, spreading from my neck to my chest, my arms, and moving through my body like a swiftly flowing river. I got to my knees, and crawled into the thick undergrowth nearby, not wating the child to see me hurting, not wanting to see him looking at me with those expressive eyes.

I stumbled blindly not seeing where I was going. I didn't even feel it as I blundered into trees and branches, finally collapsing on the ground as the fire in my body tore at my chest. I couldn't help but to scream aloud. I felt pain everywhere, as if my body was being burned alive. Had the spirits come for me? Were they punishing me? I could not do anything but lay there as the fire coursed through my body, burning every inch.

I hurt so much that I lay there for what seemed like eternity, I could not see the passage of time, but it felt like years. The pain floated over me burning so intensely that I feared nothing would be left of me but ashes on the ground, that would blow away in the wind. Hot flashes of pain flowed like the tide of the ocean, ebbing in and out, now sometimes less intense then before. I felt the fire receding slowly lingering in my chest, and I hoped that death would take me soon, to end my suffering.

The fire in my chest burned so powerfully that I felt nothing else, and could not feel anything else. Not even knowing that I had been screaming aloud for hours in the jungle. Finally the fire flared with one last intense flash, and then there was nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers is amazing.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**A/N**

**Please leave your thoughts about the story so far. I have been getting lots of hits to the story, but not so many reviews.**

Chapter 13

Huilen's POV

I was not sure what to do at first, I was just so joyous that the pain had subsided, and that I could feel the parts of my body, that I lay there enjoying the ecstasy that being pain free brought me. It was a brief moment before I was able to focus on something else, or maybe everything else would be more exact. I lay there, my eyes still closed, listening to the world around me. I had never realized that it was so deafeningly loud before. I could hear the birds singing, wooing one another in the branches, monkeys screaming at each other over things I couldn't understand. I could hear the laughing sound that the river makes as it tumbles over the rocks. Even the chirping of the insects and the thrumming sounds the frogs make were loud to my ears.

I must have screamed so long when I was in pain that I damaged my hearing, because now I could detect even the smallest sound. I heard sounds that were both familiar, and new, never having heard them before. My heightened hearing focused in on one specific sound, a fluttering, thumping sound, almost like the sound a bird when it is trapped in a cage, and it flies over and over into the walls of it's cage in a vain attempt to gain backs it's freedom. As I wrapped my head around this new sound, my other senses seemed to suddenly vie for my attention, I felt a light thumping against my side, that kept the same time as the fluttering sound. My nose was flooded with an array of smells. Some odors were so sweet that they burned the insides of my nose, while others made me want to wrinkle my nose in disgust.

The persistent thumping against my side was so intense that I forced myself to open my eyes to see what it was causing the sensation. I opened my eyes to look down, but was distracted by the intensity of the lights and colors around me. I could see every little detail, every hue of green in the leaves on the tree, each individual vein feeding the leaves from the branches on the trees. Every faucet of the drops of moisture that lingered on the blades of grass, making them sparkled like gemstones. My eyes missed no detail, nothing was to small to be noticed by my eyes.

I turned my head from side to side, taking in the details around me. I was entranced by the way the sun glimmered off of my skin. My skin! I turned my wrist over, looking at the sparkling light that reflected off of my skin, my skin that was now paler, smoother. I ran my index finger up and down the skin of my arm, feeling the coolness that radiated from it. As I sat there fixated on the changes that had overcome my being, I felt an uncomfortable heat emanating from my side, the area that I recalled the fluttering sound coming from, so I moved my eyes down my arm, and over the side of my body to the source of the heat, and insistent thumping.

There by my side was Nahuel, curled up into a ball nestled into the fabric of my skirt. I reached down, to pick him up, as I moved him, his eyes flew open, and he watched me. His eyes were so large, and the warmest color shade of brown I had ever seen. They varied from a deep clay brown, to a golden teak, they were the most expressive eyes I had ever seen. And they were not very happy. His face scrunched up and he started to cry, curling his fingers into my hair as tears slid from those eyes down over his round cheeks. "I know Nahuel" I said lifting him to my chest, "I promised you something to eat." The thought of food made me realize that I was starved, my throat started to burn. It felt as if the fire was coming back, but staying only in the back of my throat. I had to find us something to eat and soon.

**Sorry that this was short, but I wanted to add something!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers is amazing.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**A/N I know that you are wondering how Huilen was able to hold Nahuel without harming him, remember he is not all that fragile, as he is half vampire. Huilen's last human moments were all about protecting her sister, and then about protecting her sisters child, so that is what she carried forth, her protectiveness for her family, his blood holds no interest for her. She has not yet realized what she has become either.**

Chapter 14

Huilen's POV

My throat was burning, it was if I had swallowed fire, except that it continued to burn without anything to douse the flames. The searing made it hard to think. Nahuel was grasping at me, showing his displeasure in his luminous eyes. How long has he been waiting for food? I tried hard to think of what he needed, but everything seemed hazy. I thought of my sister, and though they were a bit hard to focus on I could remember how she yearned for blood. Maybe this was what the child needed! The thought of blood made me salivate, leaving a strange acidic taste in my mouth.

Suddenly it was all I could think about. I envisioned myself drinking the warm, crimson, life giving fluid. I held Nahuel closer to my side, cradling him gently against my side, he grasped tightly to me, quiet now, as if he was aware that I was going to get him what he wanted. I stopped and glanced around, all my mind could think about was the raging inferno in my throat, and the child in my arms, who seemed to feel the burn in my throat as harshly as I did. I tried to focus on the task at hand. Looking all around me, then the thought struck me, my snare lines! I rushed off into the heavily wooded jungle, holding the child against my body, to keep him protected. I ran so fast that the world flew by me, hunger had lent wings to my feet, as I flew like I had never before. Nahuel seemed perfectly comfortable holding onto me, he did not seem to be jostled by my speed. I focused on running, I could see every last twig and leaf, so it was not difficult to avoid hitting into anything, I couldn't remember ever having seen the world so clearly, but this was not the time to think of that, I was going to take care of the increasing desire to feel the soothing blood running down my throat.

I quickly arrived at the first trap on my snare line, normally it would have taken quite some time to arrive there, but I had made it in mere moments. The trap was full, but the animal was dead, it was obvious that it had tried to chew its way to freedom, making me wonder how long I had been laying in the forest wracked by the fire I had felt. I left it, not even bothering to reset the trap, I didn't care. My feet moved with haste, covering the miles between traps rapidly. Empty! I swatted at the trap in frustration, and I stared in it in shock as it exploded into pieces. I must have used poor wood I surmised, no wonder it hadn't captured anything, if it broke so easily any creature would have been able to escape. I didn't let the thought hold me there for more then a moment, before setting off to the next trap.

As I approached the next trap I slowed, I knew that something was not the same at this snare. I could hear the sounds of movement before I could even see the trap. I could hear a soft growling, and small sudden thrashing movements. I was also able to hear thick, pulsating sounds that I knew must be its heart beating. The sounds made me slow myself, taking careful steps through the bushes. As I came into view of the trap, I could see what was making such a ruckus.

The trap held a plump grouse, the grouse itself was dead, but a large speckled cat held it clamped in its jaws. The cat was thrashing its neck back and forth, trying to rip the grouse free of the noose that held it captive, but the noose held firm. As the feline noticed my arrival, it backed up a few steps, unsure of what to make of me, but not willing to give up its prize. I looked at the cat, it was huge, and muscular, it could kill me in an instant with those sharp claws I mused. The cat was huge, but it was apparent that it was hungry, its bones pushing against its coat along its sides, showing the outline of its ribs. No wonder it was not leaving, this would obviously be the best meal it had hand in weeks. I watched the creature shifting its paws, its claws kneading the earth. As it shifted, I noticed that it was favoring a hind paw, an explanation for its current predicament became apparent at once.

As hungry as I was, the size of this cat, and its tremendous amount of power, even in this weakened state, made me wary. I stared at it, noticing the pulsing movement at the side of its neck. I could almost see the blood moving under its skin, surely a figment of my over active imagination. The cat had a smell to it, the likes of which I had never smelled before. I was so drawn in by the sights, the intoxicating smell and sounds this creature was making, that I had leaned down into a one handed crouch holding a silent Nahuel firmly with my other hand. I envisioned how it would feel to fasten my teeth against the great cat's neck, and to feel the warmth of its blood sliding down my scorched throat. The cat seemed to have sensed my thoughts, and with a growl it leapt in my direction. I jumped backwards to get away, finding that my one movement had taken halfway across the clearing nearby. The cat turned and came at me again, stumbling as it tried to put pressure on its injured leg, and at that moment my body took over. I hurled myself at the cat, using one hand to pin it, while keeping Nahuel safe in the protective circle of my other arm. The cat, realizing that I was upon him, struggled valiantly, thrashing its paws in an attempt to shake me off. I pulled him to my throat, ignoring its struggles, intent only on one thing. Oblivious I pulled the feline's neck to my lips, fastening my teeth against the pulse in its throat. I bit down and felt the explosion of blood as it pulsed down into the back of my throat. The fire in my throat eased to a slow burn as the warm liquid slid over it. I felt Nahuel moving in my arms, I loosened my hold on him as I drank, and I felt him make his way up to the great cat's neck, and he followed my example, firmly latching onto the other side of the cat, and drinking his fill.

We stayed like that as the creatures movements slowed, then ceased all together. Then as the warm liquid slowed to a small trickle we removed our lips, and let the cat's body fall to the forest floor. I felt full, as though I had drank too much water, and could feel a sloshing sensation that made me giggle aloud. Nahuel turned to me, and held his arms up, I swiftly picked him up, noticing the smudges of blood at the corners of his lips. He smiled up at me, and curled his chubby fingers into my hair, wrapping my long locks, around him like a blanket. Then he laid his head on my chest, put his fingers in his mouth, closed his eyes, and went to sleep. I was suddenly bothered by the fact that I had just drunk the blood of a creature, draining it of its life force. Why had I done that. Even though I felt better, I wanted to purge it from my body. My mind argued with me how delicious it had been. What was going wrong with me? The pieces slid together, the cold skin, drinking blood. Was I now a demon? How come I still felt like myself? I would have to try to figure this out.

I held Nahuel in my arms, the fire in my throat was dull into a comparison from before. Though I still I wanted more, even if I was disgusted by my own body desiring blood. It would have to wait for a short time. I looked at the handsome child in my arms, with his hands curled in my hair, and I noticed what a state I was in, I was smeared with blood, my hair was disheveled, and my clothes were torn. I quietly made my way holding the sleeping child to our old camp.

The camp was a mess. Pire's body lay on the ground, still and frozen in death. I decided that the first task was to give her the buriel that she deserved. I laid Nahuel on a soft wrap that was in my bag, and He continued to sleep soundly. I stopped and covered up Pire's body. Even in death she was a sight, I didn't need my newly enhanced vision to see that. I did not want to look upon her this way. So I turned away. I could feel the greif building up inside me as I set about the task of cleaning up the bloody mess. I rushed through it in mere moments. I noticed that the sight and smell of the blood caused the fire in my throat flare up a little. Next I set about digging a fitting site for Pire's body. I did not want the local creatures to make a meal of her. I tried using a sharp flat rocks to dig up the earth, but every time I hit one against the earth, it crumbled to dust. I ended up using my hands to dig, remembering times that we had shared in our youth, the memmorie were hard to recall, but as each one came it burned into my mind with a new intensity, I knew that I would never forget her. I worked, the dirt moving like fine sand through my fingers. I was finishedrather quickly, and I lay my sister down in her resting place. I asked the spirits to grant her a special place after all she had gone through. Asking that she watch over us and protect us from her new home with the spirits. Then I repeated to Pire the promise that I had made to her on her deathbed. The promise that I would protect her son no matter what the cost to myself, and this time I knew that It was not just beacause she asked, but because I loved her son as if her were my own.

After all seemed tidy, I picked up my still sleeping Nephew and my travel pouch and walked to the river, so I could clean myself while he slept. At the rivers edge I nestled him under some closely gathered rocks. It was over cast now, the sky threatening rain. The rocks would shelter him, and her would be where I would hear and see him if he woke.

I made my way down to the rivers edge, removing my garments as I went. I would wash them, but first I would take some time to clean myself. I took hand made soap out of my pouch and I stepped into the river. The water was uncommonly warm, running past my legs. I walked in until I stood waist deep. I held my breath and submerged myself in the water letting the water pull at my tangled hair. I sat there enjoying the sensations, waiting for the pressure in my chest that told me to surface for air, when I realized that I felt nothing! No pressure, no heartbeat in my ears, nothing!

I burst out of the water, and stopped to look at myself in the reflection of the water's surface. My eyes burned with an intense red fire, my skin seemed as smooth and flawless as a spirit. My hair shone with health. I examined my body, every muscle clung to my body, every last piece of flesh was firm and toned, giving off a radiance of strength. I was shocked, almost doubting that I was looking at myself, but knowing that it was indeed me.

I tore my eyes away from my reflection, and focused. I washed my hair and my skin, making sure every last trace of dirt was gone, and I reveled in swimming back and forth under the water for endless amounts of time. I finally decided it was time to get out, and I threw my head back as I broke the surface, letting my hair wildly fly. A sudden gasp, accompanied by a racing heartbeat, made me turn in surprise. There, at the edge of the water, filling up an empty water skin, was a man.

His eyes were glued to me, the water skin over filled, and ran over, but the man never noticed. He was about the same age as me. He was young and handsome, I had never seen him before. His deep brown eyes gazed at me, as he swallowed deeply. Why did he stare so, I wondered, looking down. As my eyes took in my frame, I realized that I was standing their completely nude for him to see. My eyes flashed up at him, and a deep crimson flushed into his cheeks. It was if he wanted to look away, but was unable to force himself to do it. I noticed the blush in his cheeks, and as a warm breeze moved over the water, I inhaled, and the scent of him set my recently calmed throat into an inferno. He smelled of ripe mangos, of honey and of sweet grasses. I felt my mouth water. This was not an animal, but a man. His gaze told me that I had everything I needed to lure him in. I took a step forward, not wanting to spoil this, but to get closer to the mouth watering smell that came from him.

I could tell as I moved that it was having the desired affect, his eyes dropped down, tasking in the whole length of my body, and the smell coming from him suddenly increased, as his heart quickened, and my throat roared in response. I was having a hard time moving so slowly, I wanted to run at him and to place my lips aginst his throat, to drink the blood that I could only imagine would be a thousand fold better then the jungle cat who had quenched my thirst earlier. As I continued to take slow steps in his direction. He rose up to his full height, and it pleased me to see that he was taller then I. He did not speak, his eyes did all of the speaking for him. I could smell the lust radiating off him in waves. My own lust as powerful, but wanting something else entirely. I stood still in the water, halting, wanting him to come to me. He did not disappoint me. He stepped in my direction slowly as if he feared I would sink into the water and disappear forever. I smiled shyly at him, glad that he could not hear what I was thinking. He smelled so mouth wateringly good that the fire in my throat kept flaring hotter, and it was starting to hurt.

I held my breath, in an attempt to control myself, not wanting to scare him away just yet. He came close and closer until he stood in front of me. I stood there, waiting to see just how deeply he was affected by me. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he took in how I looked from this close. He raised his hand, as if to touch me to see if I was indeed real, but then stopped. I looked at him starting to wonder if I could do this, the fire in my throat was screaming at me to drink, but I suddenly was worried. This was no animal, this was a thinking person. How different from me was he? As I internally fought with myself, the man's desires got the better of him. He reached out to me and I allowed him to take me into his arms, holding my cold firm body next to his. I could feel the heat radiating off him as he pressed his chest against my uncovered breasts.

He moaned, and then I made my move, I wrapped my arms around him, smelling his desire increase to new heights. I pulled his head to me, and he nestled his face into my neck, sighing in pleasure. I ran my fingers into his hair, and gently pulled, he leaned back exposing his throat, pulling my hips against his body, giving me my opportunity. I moved my lips to his neck, nuzzling and kissing my way from his chin, to his throat, soft murmurs escaped from his mouth as my lips trailed down.

I allowed myself to breath deeply now, the scent of him intoxicating me, leading my lips to their destination. I stopped my lips over the tight veins in his throat, I could feel the blood rushing against my cold lips, and that was all I needed, as I sank my teeth into his soft flesh. The taste of his blood in my mouth was the most exquisite thing I could ever have imagined. It was rich and sweet, and the fire in my throat disappeared. This moment had also provided me with an answer, there was no doubting any longer that I was a Lobishomen too. I stayed in that deathly embrace until I could take no in more. Then I let the river swallow up the man's empty body. I washed my face, and took myself out of the river. I dressed in clean clothes, and washed my dirty ones. As I picked up Nahuel, and watched him stir in my arms, I decided that we need to leave this place, and to make a new start.


	15. Chapter 15

Uncertain Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyers is a lucky woman because she does!

A/N I am unsure of how to look at my reviews so I can write back to everyone. I tried to fix up a few things from the last chapter but am not sure if it worked. To aloxi thank you for offering to be my beta, I would love that, especially as seeing how you have been doing that since day one in a less then official manner! Lol. I have been very busy hatching baby ducks today in my class, so I apologize if I have made some extra errors as I have been running back and forth between an incubator and the computer at work all day. Keep me posted if you have comments or suggestions please!

Chapter 15

Huilens POV

I trekked along with Nahuel in my arms, he slept just like any other infant, except he slept so soundly. He had complete trust in me. I felt like I could walk like this for eternity. There was no tiredness in my body, I felt like running just because I could. I kept my pace slow though, not wishing to wake my nephew. He was my reason for existing now and nothing was going to stand in the way of my taking care of him, not animals, people, or demons like myself for that matter.

I had trouble wrapping my head around that detail. I was a demon, and nothing that I knew of could change that. I tried to piece together what had happened, and the most reasonable explanation I could come up with, was that when Nahuel bit my neck, that he had turned me into this. I did not blame him though. I blamed his father, the monster who ruined my family, taking away all that had mattered to me and causing me to become this thing. All I had now was Nahuel, and he meant more to me then anything. We were a family, no matter how strange this all seemed. Neither of us could go and live with people, so all would have was each other, and that would have to be enough.

We journeyed for days, into the deeper parts of the forest. Nahuel drank whatever I offered, usually animals, as they were plentiful, and easy to get, and his appetite was enormous. He seemed to grow before my eyes, his torso lengthening, the baby fat melting away, his arms and legs growing strong and more sure with each passing day. It was not much of a surprise to me that he would grow so fast, as I had watched how fast he had grown in my sister's belly. When he was only a few weeks old and he started walking, with no trace of the usual clumsy attempts, I told him how proud his mother would be to see him.

Nahuel was a quiet child, he let me know with sounds when he was distressed, but he was usually quiet and content, he found everything interesting, and he would sit and watch the world for hours, taking in each minuet detail of everything he saw. Nahuel soon learned to talk, but even then he always thought before he spoke, making sure that what he said was well spoken and clearly understood. We lived our life as loners, travelling around together, learning from one another.

Nahuel and I often spoke about his mother, I would make him try foods that his mother and I had liked, wondering how much of his human side might affect his pallet, though he occasionally liked some things, he tended to prefer a diet of blood. I had more trouble then he in this area. While I knew that animal blood could sustain me in times of dire need, I preferred human blood. I did not have to feed often, as human blood sated my hunger for longer lengths then animal blood., not to mention that after having tasted human blood that animal blood smelled repugnant to me.

I would wait until Nahuel was sleeping, and I would go looking for lone hunters. I used this body as a bait to lure men to me. Each time this ploy got easier. The men could not look away from me, this new body was unbelievably tempting to them. I gave them a moment of pleasure, and in return I took what I needed to live. I often felt ashamed of myself, I had never been touched by a man when I was human, never had a first kiss, or the rites of marriage. I was angry and felt as if the world owed me the chance at love, the chance to be desired and loved by someone I could love back without breaking, or wanting to drink their life away.

I felt that the spirits had cursed me for my part in my sister's mistakes taking away the right to the most basic human need, the need for love. No one could love me! I was a monster, a spirit who could crush a stone with her delicate fingers, who could break a tree my hitting it accidently. Who could love me?

Even tough I had grown bitter in some respects, I had also come to understand more about my new body. I was powerful, things could be destroyed by my simplest touch. My eyes, nose and ears could take in everything around me. I could run for miles without feeling tired, and swim for miles without coming to the surface for air. There was nothing about me that wouldn't scare away a mate if they knew the truth, and how can someone love you if all they know is a lie?

All I could do was feel sorry for myself, that and make sure that Nahuel had everything that he could need. We grew very close, my nephew and I. We spoke openly about our thoughts and feelings. Though I did keep my innermost thoughts from him. Nahuel and I spoke often of his mother. I explained how much she loved him, and he would ask me to explain what had happened to her, and to tell the story of his birth. Then I would explain how we had ended up in the woods together her and I, enjoying our time together. He knew that she had been to weak to survive when he was born. I could tell that this bothered him tremendously. He would fall silent after those talks, a deep brooding silence, then I would tell him how she loved him above all else in the world, and I would try to make him realize that the spirits had meant it to be this way. He knew that she watched over him, though I often saw trace of doubt in his eyes when I said that.

We lived this way for years, and with the passage of time Nahuel grew into a strong man, he was thoughtful and intelligent. He was taller then his mother, with darker skin. He had grown into a skilled hunter. He had learned many traditional skills from me, skills that were far more detailed now that I had such enhanced abilities. He had grown to adult size after only seven turns of the seasons. Nahuel took to wondering the forest on his own for days at a time, but always returned with details of what he had seen, and what he had learned.

I was happy for his new found spirit of adventure, but his left me with way to much time to think about my own dreary life. Without Nahuel to distract me I was left to wallow in self pity for all that I had lost. I roamed the woods, unsure of what to do with myself. Animals gave me a wide berth, seeming to sense the threat that humans often missed, but then we were built to lure humans in. Our beauty, our smell, they found us alluring.

I mentally kicked at myself for the reminder of why I would always be alone. As I drifted through the trees I came across Nahuel's scent, and it was fresh. I had not seen him for days so I turned and followed it. The trail led to the outskirts of a small village. I could see my nephew sitting in the crook of a tree watching a young girl at the waters edge. She reached into the water filling jugs with cool water, and carried it oer her shoulders back to her village. I watched the girl wondering why Nahuel seemed so intent on her. The girl walked slowly, with every step she subtly swiped her foot ahead of her. It was an odd thing to do, even for a human. I watched, fascinated, as she did this the entire way up the path to her village. I was so engrossed trying to figure out why she did such an odd thing that I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hello Auntie!" Nahuel said looking at me, and it was obvious to me, that for once, he was less then impressed to see me.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Sorry for the lack of update. I was away on vacation and very busy with three rapidly growing ducklings. They have names now. The yellow one is Rosalie, The brown one is Edward(he has the biggest feet) And the Dark one is Bella(and she is very clumsy, but smart as a whip!) and then I painted a Twilight painting for my Daughter(the medow scene)

I have a problem, in that my story won't let me publish another chapter, saying the max is 15 chapters, any idea what is up with that?

I am going to try to post this to see what happens. Wish me luck!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers is amazing.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**A/N**

**I figured out the problem. Please let your friends know about this story if you like it! I would like to hit 20 reviews. Please feel free to submit any ideas you have. I know where I want the story to go, but I am willing to add into the plot. I will have more time now that I am back to work, and have access to a computer. I am at work and it is closed, and the ducks are asleep, my boss is awesome for letting me use her computer.**

Chapter 16

Nahuel's POV

I stared at my aunt, I was sure that my eyes would show my discomfort at her finding me here. I was almost embarrassed to be found watching these people from my hidden place, hidden, and yet in plain view, like a predator stalking it's prey. I was not a human hunter, though I knew my aunt was, She seemed to like believing that I was ignorant or her meal choices, but As I was half human, I could not bring myself to hunt on them as she did.

I was drawn to them though. At first it was due to the mouthwatering aroma, which teased my senses when I hunted, luring me like an exquisitely perfumed flower luring in an insect. But when I had glimpsed them for the first time instead of prey I saw myself. I saw a people, not unlike myself. How were we different? They learned, loved, listened and labored just as my aunt and I did. There were so many to watch. They were every size and shape, young and old. Just by watching you could learn so much about them. And now here I was caught in the act.

My aunt seemed to be amused by my discomfort.. "Nahuel!" she greeted me with outstretched arms. I went to her and hugged her, not wishing to be rude, but not comfortable with the current situation. My body was stiff with nerves. She laughed aloud sensing my nervousness and a smile stole across her lips. "It's all right dear boy…" she said quietly, looking in the direction of the village. I could see her tongue trace her lips as if she was unconsciously thinking about the many warm bodies, and the blood pulsing under their soft, sun browned skin. I realized then that she thought I had come because of the scent of the blood, to feed an unsaited thirst.

"It's not like that!" I told her forcefully. But then I hesitated, unsure if she would understand what I was thinking, what I was feeling. The look on my face must have revealed some of my inner turmoil, as her face suddenly turned serious, her red eyes scanned my features searching for more information. "I just…I see myself in them. We are alike…… they are so …..Interesting…." I was not sure how to voice my thoughts. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into the comfort of her arms the way that had always made me feel better when I was younger. I let myself be pulled into her embrace.

Hulien looked at me. "Some are more interesting then others hmmmm?" She asked nodding her head in the direction of the river where I had intently been watching the girl just moments before. I turned my head, in hopes that she wouldn't notice the redness creeping into my cheeks. I cleared my throat that was constricting in an attempt to cope with the embarrassment at being caught watching the girl that I found so fascinating. There was no doubt that she had seen me now, so I merely nodded in agreement. My aunt smiled, "Have no fear, I will let you be, and will not trespass here, though I do wonder about that girl myself. Why did she act so strangely, moving her feet in that manner?" I smiled in spite of the strange emotions that flashed through me, as that was what made me notice her at first too. "Did you notice how she moves?" I asked my aunt. She nodded as she watched across the river, as if the girl might return at any moment. "She moves gracefully, for a human, but slowly, and she does something with her feet…" My aunt let her observations trail off waiting for an answer. I smiled in response.

"Even among them there are outcasts like us," I informed her. My aunt raised her eyebrows in response to my words. Being an outcast was something we both understood. My aunt waited for me to continue, I hesitated not sure if I should. My aunt stood their patiently, as if waiting out the inner struggle that occurred inside me. Finally I relented. "She cannot see..." I told her. "Her people shun her, except for a select few, but she is strong, stronger then they, she holds her head high refusing to be shamed."

I thought of what I had seen the day before, when younger children, snickering, had thrown stones in her path, and I had laughed when she had deftly avoided them with her dancing feet.

Over the last few days I had seen her reach out to offer help, but to be rejected. She was given only the simplest tasks, and I had seen the frustration that she felt when others turned down her offers. She often came down to the waterside, to get water for the village. She was slow, and sure footed, and she moved as though she was dancing. My aunt nodded her head as if she was in tune with my thoughts. She lifted a hand to my cheek, looking into my eyes with her piercing red stare. "Does it matter if she cannot see? Even one without sight will have eyes for my Nahuel." I shyly ducked my head at her words.

Those were not even thoughts that I had allowed myself. I maybe half human, but I was not human! I had no right to have those thoughts or desires, though I know that I have feelings that I am unable to understand. I have no idea what is going on inside my own mind. My aunt smiled and stepped away from me. "Go carefully my child, and remember the spirit world is always watching us. They alone reserve the right to pass judgment upon us.." With that she drew away and melted soundlessly into the woods.

The spirit world I mused, the spirit world ha! The spirits who gave my mother a demon for a lover, who allowed her to die for trying to save my life. The spirits who played cruel and hurtful tricks on those weaker then themselves. I know that my aunt held the spirits in great esteem, but I did not. To me the spirits were spiteful and wrathful tricksters, hurting others for their own amusement. My life was proof enough for me, my aunt must be deluded to think otherwise, as even now she lived on eternally as the victim of what must have been their most conniving scheme.

I made my way back up to my lofty perch, deep in thought. I allowed myself to imagine an existence unlike this one. An existence where I had a mother and father who loved me, siblings to romp with, where I could laugh and play. An existence where we lived in peace and harmony with others, not having to flit through the woodlands like a bird of prey searching for sustenance. I snorted, shaking my head angrily to dispel the images that floated in my minds eye, images that my family had been robbed of. I turned back to observing the village, to keep me from thinking such unrealistic thoughts.

As time floated past, and all I heard was the distant sounds within the village, my curiosity got the better of me. I lowered my lean frame to the ground without a sound, and decided to move closer, to have images that would explain the noises I was hearing. As I made my way through the thick bushes, and dense forest growth, I drew closer to the village. I allowed myself to get closer, and closer, being drawn in by the sights, and a plethora of new smells. From my hiding place among the trees I could see families moving from place to place. I could even hear conversations as people stopped to speak with one another.

I let my eyes roam, looking for the one figure that stood out to me. I searched for her, my eyes flitting from person to person, until I saw her stepping out of a doorway, her small hand on the door frame, as if she were caressing it. She stepped out using her feet as her guide, as she walked I understood more about how she moved. She used her feet like an extra pair of hands, feeling for the ground as she walked. The movement made her seem as if she were dancing to music that no one else heard, but it also drew attention to the curves of her body. I took a moment to look at her face from this distance. She had hair as black as the darkest of nights. It was tightly caught up, in a braid, and wound around itself in a tight knot. Her skin was smooth, with fine cheekbones, and her lips were the color of a flower that was about to bloom. Her eyes were unlike any I had ever seen before. They were the color of the sky right before a storm, they even seemed to have clouds of their own. It was as if that was all that kept her from seeing everything around her, and I wondered if the sun came through brightly enough if those clouds would clear away.

I was not the only one who watched her though. I noticed that as she walked into the woods that a man sitting at a nearby hut also watched her. He watched her with a look in her eye that made my stomach turn. As the man stood up glancing around to see if anyone had noticed him, he moved to follow her as she made her way into the woods. I am not sure if I consciously made the choice to follow of if my body moved of its own accord.

As I followed from my hidden place I realized that the man was up to no good. He stayed back from her, when she stopped moving to listen, he held himself off in the distance, until she continued on her way. I knew that this could not be good. This was not how people normally acted when walking together, but then this was not a normal girl. I continued to follow at a distance, unsure of what was transpiring. After we were a long distance from the village we arrived at a small clearing. It was obvious that the girl had been here before. She set to work, she traced her fingers over the tall grasses in surrounding the clearing, plucking the tallest, thickest ones, and tying them into bundles. She used her fingers, feeling over the blades, and only choosing the best. I quickly realized that she was getting weaving material, a task that she must have been suited for her, with her sure hands to guide her.

The man waited inside the tree line until she was well involved into her task then he quietly stepped into the clearing, he stepped lightly, only moving when she rustled the coarse grasses. As he neared her I realized that I was holding my breath, though I was unsure of what was going to happen. Just as I forced myself to allow my breath to escape everything seemed to happen at once. The man reached her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, he pushed her back against a tree, and she cried out in pain as her back hit the hard trunk. The man grabbed her flailing hands, and pinned them between his chest with one hand, and he grabbed at her skirts with the other, roughly pushing the fabric aside. He growled at her to stop her useless fighting, and told her that no one else would want her anyhow. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks as her arms tried uselessly to push her assailant away, but they were no match for such a large man even if she had been able to see him to fight him off.

I don't even recall moving, all I was thinking was that I couldn't allow him to hurt her and suddenly I was just there. I growled at him, roaring "No!" My fingers found their way around his neck and I flung him around to face me. The girl slumped to the ground. Silent, grey eyes begging to understand what was happening. The look on the man's face melted to one of fear as he found himself confronted with someone who could defend himself. I crouched low to the ground, the anger pulsing through me. The girl's silent sobs fed my anger and I launched myself at him with a power I had never felt before.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers is amazing.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**A/N**

**Please leave a detailed review. I am taking the time to write, and I would love to read a big review. I know that your reading, but reviews inspire me to come into work at these un-godly hours to write the chapters that you seek, so Review!**

Chapter 17

Nahuel's POV

I didn't know what had come over me. Not when I launched myself at the disgusting creature as he stood looming over this helpless young woman, not when I grabbed him, and not when I threw him deep into the forest with my brute strength. I heard the crack of his skull when he landed in the deep growth of the jungle, and I knew that he would never take another breath.

I stood there, breathing deeply to calm myself, filling my chest with great gasps of air. As my breathing returned to normal, I turned back to the girl, who lay curled up around herself, her knees pulled into her chest, her head tucked down . I went over to her, near, but still out of reached, and I knelt on the ground. The girl's sensitive ears picked up my movement, though most people would not have heard my feet on the soft soil. She looked in my direction. If I hadn't known that she couldn't see I would have been sure that she was staring at me at that moment.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her breathing was still rapid, but starting to slow down to normal. I wasn't sure what to say to her. I did not know how much she had comprehended of what had just taken place. "Answer me!" She ordered. I took a deep breath, "My name is Nahuel." I replied quietly to her question. She nodded, still keeping her arms tightly wrapped around her body, as if she could protect herself by keeping them there like a barrier. The girl was quiet for a moment the said quietly, "Is he is gone?" I was shocked, she knew enough to know that I was not the man who attacked her, and I wondered how she was able to tell. My silence must have spoken volumes to her, as she answered my unspoken question. "Your voice, it is softer, almost like music," she said quietly, "And you smell like fresh rain, and cocoa from the forest, not like greasy meat and tobacco as he did."

I wondered how she knew all of that. My silence brought a laugh from her lips, and the tension drained away from her face. "My eyes may not see," she laughed, "but my ears and nose work extraordinarily well!" I realized that I had much to learn about her. I let my lips draw into a smile. I had always stayed away from humans, in part due to the fact that to my family they could be food, but also because as drawn as I was to them, I knew that they might see me as different. I looked like a human, but I was faster, stronger, and my skin glowed, not like my aunts, but with an almost unnatural health.

The girl sat in silence, as the stress from her close encounter eased off her body started to unravel from her curled up posture. Her hands were delicate with finely shaped fingers, her arms were lean, and legs her legs were strong and muscular. I shifted uncomfortably, and cleared my throat as I realized that the fabric of her skirt was still askew, and showed the soft skin of her thighs and hips. She stood up and ran her fingers over her clothes to straighten them into there proper places. I reached for the bundles of grass that she had tied up before the man forced himself on her, and I held them out to her. "Here.." I offered them. She reached out her hands and moved them through the space between us until her fingers brushed against the long grasses. "Thank you" she said with a soft smile, and she wrapped her fingers around the bundles drawing them to her chest, and holding them firmly there. "I need to go before my parents wonder where I have gotten to" she murmured. "Will you walk with me?"

Her question caught me off guard, I didn't think I should, but I wanted to make sure she got back safely. "I can go part of the way with you, to make sure you arrive unharmed." I told her. She nodded her acceptance with a smile on her lips. We walked quietly together, she moved steadily along the path, showing how familiar she was with the terrain. Not a word was spoken, though the silence between us was not uncomfortable. She seemed to listen to the sounds in the trees, and the cheerful songs the birds sang, while I watched her. As we neared the village I slowed to a stop. "I have to leave you here" I told her. She nodded, and I turned to make my way back into the forest, stopping abruptly when she called my name, "Nahuel?" She said questioningly. I looked at her as she stood there in the sunlit path. "Yes" I responded. "Are you not going to even ask me my name?" I thought I detected laughter behind her words.

Her name? I hadn't even thought to ask, she must think me rude, but what did I know of talking to others, all I had was me and my aunt. " Umm,…. what is your… name?" I asked her haltingly. She smiled brightly and looked right at me, I was sure she could see the color flash across my cheeks then. "My name is Shara" she hesitated before continuing, "Will you come to see me again?" I stared at her, her name running across my mind, wanting to test it out on my tongue to see how it felt to say it out loud. She waited for me to answer, and looking at her I could only say what I knew to be the truth. "Yes…yes I will come to see you again." With my answer she smiled and turned towards her village. She continued on her way leaving me to watch her go.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I am inspired to write because of Stephanie Meyers is amazing.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**A/N**

**I would love to get three reviews on this chapter, and I would love it more if they actually were a few sentences long. Tell me what you like, so I know if I should add more in each chapter. I want you to know that Joham will be returning soon in an unexpected way. **

Chapter 18

Nahuel's POV

As I stood there alone after Shara had left, I realized that I would be back. I found these people fascinating, and Shara was the most perplexing of all. I headed back into the woods, leisurely taking my time to get back to the camp that my aunt and I shared I didn't even bother to dispose of the man's body that I had thrown into the woods, leaving it for the forest creatures. I would not dignify him with a burial. When I arrived back at camp my aunt was there tidying up, though she always kept everything immaculate, so straightening things up was quite unnecessary. I headed into the cave we were using without a word, intent on immersing myself in my thoughts for a little longer. My aunt did not follow, though I knew that she was aware of my every movement.

In our humble cave, I absently looked around for something to do, my eyes falling on a bundle of grasses just like those that Shara had been gathering. My aunt had taught me how to weave baskets when I was very young. She showed me how to tightly wind the stiff grass blades in and out of the wooden frame made of sticks, which had been bent into shape after soaking them in water. And how to coat it with a resin made from tree sap, that hardened as it dried.

I grabbed a wooden frame and the bundle of grasses, glad to have something familiar to do with my hands. When I left the cave to sit in the clearing we used as our sitting place, my aunt raised an eyebrow as she took in the materials I had in my arms. She did not say a word as I sat and started to select the grasses that had the straightest lines, that would make the tightest weave. It has been a long time since I had made a basket, since we did not really have a need for them, as we did not drink water, or have to carry food. Now it was merely something to do as a hobby. My aunt must have wondered at my sudden desire to do something that I have not done in over a year, but she remained silent.

While I sat I wondered if Shara was doing the same thing at her home. Was she running her hands over the grasses that she had collected? Were her nimble fingers working there way through the wooden spindles that gave the basket its shape? I felt connected to her by doing something so ordinary, and realized that it gave me something to speak with her about. It was not a fascinating topic, but it was something.

I worked quickly, working in smaller, darker blades to make a simple pattern that went around the circumference of the basket, at its widest point. I let my thoughts drift over the events of the afternoon, the emotions that I had gone through were still fresh in my mind. I had felt such a vast spectrum of emotions from wonder as I watched Shara at the waters edge, embarrassment at being caught, and then such rage as I saw the man attack. I had never had my emotions be so out of control.

My aunt came over to watch the progress of my basket, and she handed me blades of grass as the ones I was weaving started to run short. We worked in a companionable silence until it was finished. My aunt picked it up, and held it aloft, checking out my craftsmanship. "Nice use of colors," she commented, "no spaces between blades, or split shafts, I must say I think this is the best one you have ever done!" I smiled to acknowledge the compliment. "May I ask what brought on the sudden urge to do some weaving?" she asked. I looked at her and shook my head with a smile on my face. "hmm" she replied, "I wonder if this sudden desire has anything to do with a young woman?"

I knew she was teasing, and I grabbed a handful off the leftover grasses and threw them in her direction, she dodged them nimbly, moving almost too fast to be seen. But I knew that she was right, there was no denying that Shara was in the forefront of my mind. I turned to my aunt, "I have no idea what to do, what to say when she speaks to me!" "She spoke to you?" My aunt asked in surprise. "Should I assume you were no longer in the top of a tree?" she added with a laugh. Her momentary surprise had given way quickly to the quick humor that I was used to. My aunt never seemed surprised at anything, though with the life that she had, it was not surprising, there was nothing left to shock her.

I decided to tell her about the afternoons events. My aunt listened paying close attention to every detail. When I described the incident with the man, she sharply inhaled a breath, the anger clearly written on her face. I explained how I handled him, and how it led to an introduction with Shara. She nodded her head, as if to say she consented with the actions that I took. When I explained to my aunt that Shara could tell me from the other male simply by my scent, she seemed genuinely surprised that in such a brief encounter that she could have taken all of those details in. I repeated to her what Shara had said about her eyesight being impaired, but that her other senses were extraordinarily good. After repeating everything that had taken place, minus the emotions that had flooded my senses, I asked my aunt for advice.

"I don't know what to do, should I see her as I said I would, or should I stay away?" I knew what I hoped she would say, but there was no point in deluding myself with unrealistic dreams. "Well" my aunt said slowly, "You did say that you would return, and if you don't show, there may be a young girl putting herself at risk to find you." "How did you feel to be so close to her?" I knew what my aunt was talking about, and looking back at that afternoon, there was not even a brief moment where hunger had crossed my mind. "Fine" I said, maybe being half human made it easier for me. I knew that my aunt would not have faired so well in my stead. She nodded, then said "Then you should see her, but never forget that she is human, never forget that she is frail, and that in her veins it is blood that flows, not venom."

I knew that my aunt was right, and that I would need to be careful. As I sat there fidgeting with the basket, rolling it over and over in my fingers I made a plan. I would treat her as I would a delicate blade of grass. They were supple, but they also were easily broken, unless treated with great care, I would treat Shara the same way. With that plan in mind I set about planning my next visit to her village.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I wish I did!

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**A/N**

**Review ….Review…Review!**

*******bananasncreamm your review made me want to give you more to read today, so here is an extra chapter. Thanks for your kind words!* **

Chapter 19

Nahuel's POV

I had planned to wait until the next afternoon when I knew that Shara would be going down to the rivers edge, but I couldn't wait that long. Before evening was even over, I was back at my watching place. I watched the Sun and the Moon do their ritual dance in the sky, and I admired the colors that they shed on the sleepy world around them. I had not slept well last night. The anticipation of my next visit, and the emotions brought up from yesterdays visit were playing havoc with my subconscious mind. I had dreamt of baskets overflowing with water, and of people smashing those baskets to bits. The dream was colorful and vivid and ended with Shara trying to pick up the pieces of the ruined baskets as tears ran down her face.

Never before had I dreamt such confused, mangled images. I woke up with my head pounding and my pulse racing even more then usual. I was unable to get back to sleep, and my aunt was nowhere to be found. So I had decided that the best way to clear my head was to meet this new experience head on, so here I was, sitting in the high branches of an overgrown tree watching this tiny village wake up to a new day.

This day proved a little more eventful then the day before, a group of men, strapped with hunting gear, made their way into the forest. I made my way through branches, leaping and landing from tree to tree with the softest of steps until I was within hearing range. From the bits of conversation I could hear, I could tell that this was not he usual hunting trip, but rather a searching expedition. They were off to search for a man from the village that had been missing since the previous day. I was a bit unnerved about this, but decided that I did not care about what became of it as long as Shara was not in any danger.

Today I allowed myself to get closer to the village. I went right up to the waters edge where Shara usually came to get water, listening so I would be able to disappear if anyone else were to arrive. It was not long before I heard the unmistakable sound of her footsteps, they were rhythmic, light and somewhat muffled, almost creating their own song. I followed her movements with my eyes as she came into view carrying a container for water, but remained frozen to the spot, not sure what she would think of my presence here. Shara slowed her pace as she neared the water, reaching out to feel the water with her toes. She took a few tentative steps into the water before plunging the container she carried into the river.

I continued to watch her as she hesitantly backed out of the water with her cumbersome load. She swept her foot along the sandy ground once or twice, then she set the full water container on the ground. She mover slowly over to a nearby stone, and reaching out with her hands, she felt it's surface before lowering her self onto the smoothest part. Shara sat their twisting her fingers through a few strands of dark hair that has escaped from their binding. "You are not much for talking Nahuel, are you?' She asked suddenly, shocking me to the core of my being.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, completely caught off guard. "I told you yesterday that my ears and my nose are very good. I could hear you breathing, and I smelled that fresh forest smell, you also smell a bit like toasted cocoa beans." She got quieter as she finished describing how I smelled to her. I hoped it was a good thing that I smelled like that, but I was not about to ask her. "I didn't mean to alarm you" I told her "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, after yesterday."

She gave a slight nod, but I noticed that s quick shudder ran through her slight frame. "I heard that the warriors have gone to look for him, but I hope her never comes back," she said vehemently. He was always near me, I could smell the sweat, and I could hear his labored breathing. Though he had never followed me like that before. He has a wife, and he treats her horribly. She is not much older then I, but she had to marry him, he was able to pay what her father asked of him for her."

As quickly as the anger had shown in her voice and her posture it was gone again, replaced with an almost wistful and yet resentful tone. "That is a worry I shall never have, a wife who cannot see is of little use to any man!" She turned her head in my direction, almost as if she had forgotten that I was there. "A wife who can see is no better then a wife who cannot see." I told her. She started to interrupt me as if to argue, but I continued as if I had not heard. "A wife cares for her family, bears children to her husband if the spirits grant it. She does her part for her home, and her family. Why should she need to be able to see for that?"

Shara stared at me with her mouth hanging open, she looked almost frozen, and I found it quite funny to see her like that. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat. "Nahuel can I look at you' she asked softly. Look, but what did she mean? She could not see. Once again Shara answered my unspoken question. "I have a way to help me know what someone looks like, to see them in my mind. I would like to look at you if you would allow me?"

"Why would you want to look at me?" I asked unsure of why she would ask. "I want to see what you look like because you are the first man I have ever met that didn't make me feel like I was broken." She said in a quiet breathless whisper. "Of course!" I said, overwhelmed that a simple truth could affect her so. "What do you need to do to see me?" "Stay there.' she said. She rose to her feet and cautiously step by step she made her way over to where I stood.

Shara reached out slowly with her hands, feeling for my body, so she would know where I was. Her hands came into contact with my chest first, causing me to inhale in surprise at the contact. She started to pull her fingers back, but then let them move forward in their task. She moved her fingers lightly over the expanse of my chest, making her way outwards to my arms. She traced over the shape of my arms, following the muscles up to my shoulders. Her fingers continued their task by softly moving up to my throat, causing me to swallow reflexively. As she reached my lower jaw line her fingers slowed to a torturously slow pace. Trailing the tips of her fingers over my cheeks to my ears, moving them over my eyes brows, even over the ridge of my nose until they finally arrived at my lips. My body pulsed along with her movements, and parts of my body were responding in ways I had never experienced before.

Shara's breathing also seemed to quicken at this point, she ran the fingers of one hand delicately over my lips, while the other cupped my chin, as if to make sure that I didn't move, before she cautiously withdrew her hand. I stood there so close to her that I could inhale her scent as she looked at me with her hands. Her face was so close to mine, that with each exhale, I could feel the moistness from her breath. I closed my eyes for a moment simply smelling her, and feeling her closeness of her body in proximity to my own. I was surrounded by the smell of flowers that seemed to emanate off of her. I could have stayed like that forever.

Shara stepped back from me, but I had been so entranced that I had not been expecting her movement. I almost moved with her to keep our bodies as close as they had been, but I didn't, and I felt the loss of her nearness. Shara took a deep breath, and I did the same, it calmed my racing heartbeat, but only a little. Suddenly Shara laughed aloud, snapping me out of my reverie. "That was ummm different" she said "Not at all like looking at someone in my family." As I looked at her I thought that I noticed a hint of red across the planes of her cheeks, it looked very becoming on her. I realized in that moment that the best word I could use to describe how she looked, was beautiful.

Shara moved a bit further back, she seemed flustered suddenly. "What is wrong?" I asked her, I was worried that she was unhappy. But her cheeks seemed to redden even more. "I forgot where I laid down the water" she said, "I always remember where I put things down." I was worried for her for a moment, she seemed to feel a bit lost, then as I watched I wondered if this was a normal occurrence, or simply an effect caused by our encounter a moment before. I grinned widely as I realized that perhaps I had affected her as well. I liked the idea that I could affect her by being close to her, and I decided to watch for these reactions in the future. I was entering a territory I had never ventured into before, but I was excited at the prospect as to what I might discover.

After helping her locate her water Shara and I spent the next while talking about everyday things, birds, favorite plants, seasonal weather, and even basket weaving. Shara seemed surprised that I knew how to weave, and when I asked her why she had explained that basket weaving was more often a task that fell to woman, as men were out hunting, and doing other more physical tasks. I told her that my aunt had taught me, and that while I did not do it often, I found it a soothing task. Shara nodded her agreement with my explanation. 'I agree," she said "I can work on a simple basket, and lose myself in my thoughts, or if I want to do something complex I can get so involved in it that I can be oblivious to the world around me.

I felt the same way, and it was nice to know that regardless as to how different we were, that we were still very much alike. We passed the time this way, until Shara sighed deeply, explaining that if she stayed much longer that people would come looking for her. We stood quietly as if neither of us really wanted this time together to end. In the distance the sound of movements and voices coming from the jungle drew us back to the present. Shara quietly said she was glad that I had come today, then asked "Will you come again tomorrow?" The nearing sound of many feet made me answer quickly and quietly. "I will come, if you want me to?" I did not want to come if she did not wish me to be there. "I would like that very much!" she said in a voice so quiet that I almost doubted I had heard her correctly. She quickly grabbed her water and lifted it to her shoulder. Then without another word she turned and headed towards her village. As the sounds of voices and heavy feet approached my location I moved off into the trees without leaving a trace that I had ever been there.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I wish I did!

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**A/N**

**Sorry that this chapter is short, but it is leading into an amazing story twist! Review ….Review…Review!**

Chapter 20

Huilen's POV

With Nahuel being so preoccupied with the human girl that he had saved, I was feeling more lost then ever. It was not that I wasn't happy for him having found someone to spend his time with, but I wish constantly to have someone to share that part of myself with. I was thankful that Nahuel seemed to have been exempt from the angry wrath of the spirits, who have haunted my fate for years. I started roaming the forest, Nahuel was able to care for himself, and I knew that as involved as her was with what he was doing, that he would not be aware of my absence.

I walked day and night, taking great care not to go anywhere near the village that Nahuel's human friend lived in while I was thirsty. I may have chosen a different diet then my nephew, but that didn't mean that I couldn't honor his choices by staying away from those people that he had chosen to associate with.

The weather in the jungle varied between hot and humid, and wet and rainy. Hot and humid never bothered me, but the rain did, as much as I loved to swim, especially now that I could stay underwater for as long as I wished, I did not like to have the clothes I was wearing plastered against my skin. My heightened senses made it even more discomforting then it had been when I was human. I was deep into an unfamiliar part of the jungle, simply moving with no purpose or direction when I noticed that the clouds in the sky were getting darker. I started to look for a sheltered place, to wait out the storm that was about to be upon us. My keen eyes noticed a wide crack in the face of a large rocky structure, and I went to investigate it.

The rock was coated with overgrown vines, which clung to its surface making the opening almost indecipherable, at least to a normal pair of eyes. As I examined the opening, the clouds opened up into a torrential down pour, drenching me in the seconds that it took to dodge into the opening in the rock face. I Entered the hidden cave, that was much larger then it appeared from outside, scanning it with my senses. It glowed with an ethereal light, the inner surface of the walls were coated with strange colorful transparent rocks, that took in all available light and released it back out into the cave in a rainbow of colors.

It was so beautiful that my breath caught in my throat. I lost myself for a moment, like a child, as I took in the way the colors bounced around the cave, bathing every available surface in rainbows. I had never seen anything so perfect. I was so enamored that I have to admit I was startled when a burst of laughter broke the silence behind me. I whipped around, forgetting to limit my lightening speed reflexes. So startled that I didn't think to care who was watching me.

A man sat in the shadowed part in the cave. He sat on the floor, his posture was one of relaxed contentment. It only took one glance for me to Take in his smooth features, and his crimson colored eyes, that were currently glowing with delight. It moved back against the wall of the cave. I had never met another creature like myself, and the shock must have been apparent on my face. He stood up, unfolding his long muscular frame, his muscles glowing in the array of colors flooding the cave. I could see his finely honed chest, and the way the muscles in his body bulged with each movement. I mentally took in his long dark hair, that was pulled away from his face showing his smooth skin, and his bright teeth that flashed in a grin full of humor.

I did not know what to do. I was unable to speak, all I could do was watch as he neared, noticing the way the colored light played on his dark skin. I could not keep from looking at him. Very inappropriate thoughts raced through my mind, here was a man who would not make my throat burn if he was close. I could not hurt him with my strength, and those thoughts racing through my head made the loneliness that I had been suffering overwhelm me with an almost crippling wave of emotion.

I turned to move away, not wanting to be confronted with the pain that I had felt so often since my transformation. I had almost reached to rocky opening when I felt A vise like grip grab my wrist. I turned to look at him, my eyes begging him to let me go. His other hand snaked around my waist, and it pulled my body around to face him. "Why are you leaving?" He asked I was not sure how to respond. "I , Well I never…..your like me?" I finished it was more like a question then a statement of truth. He nodded, his eyes seemed to grasp the situation. "Am I the first that you have met?" He searched my face for an answer. I nodded my answer. "I never….I didn't think, I did not expect to ever…" I surely sounded like a fool.

"You thought that you were alone?" he finished for me. I looked at his face then, biting my lower lip, nodding my consent in reponse to his question. "You are not here alone!" He stated. He put a finger under my chin, making me raise my face to him. "I am sorry that such a beautiful woman had to feel so alone." He said. Then slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, he lowered his face to mine and placed his soft warm lips to mine.

Every part of my body was over come with a current of electricity, from my lips down to the tips of my toes and fingers as he kissed me. I couldn't help myself, and my body reacted as if it's movements could dispel all of the loneliness that it had experienced my touching him, by confirming that I really, truly was not alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I wish I did!

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**A/N I am not sure if I should change the rating of this story to M, if anyone thinks that I should rate it differently please let me know! And as always………**

**Review ….Review…Review!**

Chapter 21

Huilen's POV

This handsome stranger made me very aware that I was not alone in this remarkable cave. I could feel the power of him under my fingertips, and I gloried that no matter how hard I grasped him, that he would not crumble to pieces. He pulled my body against his, his lips moving against mine. I moaned my pleasure aloud, and it seemed to drive my needs into his mind. In one swift movement he pulled my off of my feet and up to his broad chest. I wrapped my legs around his hips, drawing him as close as possible.

I was just so happy to not be alone anymore, that all common sense was thrown into the wind, to be blown wherever it went on its own. I felt his hands move up behind my back, to my shoulders, and he pulled me against him, allowing me to feel that his own desires were every bit as real as mine. My body reacted to his need, I quivered as my body was overtaken by feelings that it had never experienced before. He let his hands drift up over the front of my body, until they reached my neck. The sensations coursing through me were unimaginable. I clung to him with need and desire. He brought his hands down cradling my head in his hands, and I closed my eyes, and leaned back immersed in the ecstasy of his presence.

I suddenly felt his lips moving down over the smooth sides of my throat, raining kisses upon every inch of skin. When I lifted my head to gaze back at him again he groaned seeing the pleasure on my face. He reached his fingers to the nape of my neck, and pulled my braid forward. As he untied the thong holding my long ebony locks in place, and shook out the waves so that they framed my face, he murmured, "So beautiful." I knew that my new body glowed, and that it was compelling to human males, but I had never thought that my own kind would find it tempting as well.

To hear such words from his flawless lips was the most amazing thing I could have ever imagined. I pulled his face down to mine again so I could show him how he made me feel. As I kissed him deeply, I felt his fingers contract against my back where they were currently placed. As the kiss deepened I opened my mouth and I traced the tip of my tongue over the crease of his lips. He growled in response, a deep throaty growl, and the noise was accompanied by a ripping sound. I glanced down and realized that I was still wrapped around his body, but now I was bare for him to see. I quickly pulled his shirt away not wanting to be outdone, but also wanting to see every inch of his body. My dark arousing stranger pressed closer still as he swiftly and gently moved me so I was lying on my back on the floor and he was above me. Then he proceeded to show me that I was definitely no longer alone.

Hulien's POV

Time was of no consequence to us, we remained in our rainbow tinted cave untouched by the world outside. I would not have noticed if the world ended. We kept being caught up in new waves of passion, every time we broke apart we were drawn back together as if my an unseen force. This handsome stranger touched my skin, and it felt as if a fire raged within my cool body wanting to consume him whole. Occasionally we stopped, just staring at one another, study each others bodies. Each exploration led to a new discovery, and from there to new heights of passion.

I never imagined being able to feel this way about another being. It was like we were two halves of the same entity, gravitating to one another. I imagined that the sun and moon spirit would have been outshone by the display that we two created in our cave. I was not sure how long we had been there, but I noticed that shadows were starting to form under his handsome eyes, shadows that usually took weeks to form under my own. Had we been there that long? I traced the shadows under his eyes during on of the few moments or interlude where we merely held one another. "Hungry?" I asked him "Hmmm…… yes" he replied "hungry for the taste of your lips!" And he leaned in to kiss me deeply. I felt my body responding to his needs, but I fought the urge, wanted to be sure that he was okay. "I am being serious!" I said playfully hitting his shoulder. We were currently pressed chest to chest on the floor, our bodies fitting together like they had been made as a matching pair. "I was being serious" he said raising an eyebrow at me. "I have never ever felt the desire to be with someone the way that I do with you. I want to touch you, to hold you, to get lost in the depths of your eyes, to feel your body next to mine……..……..always…." he added quietly, almost hesitantly.

I looked at him, I was afraid that my newfound ears had failed me for the first time. Had I heard him correctly? Did he just say that he wanted me? Always? My heart, which hadn't beaten once since my change, felt like it was going to soar out of my chest. I searched his face, looking for any sign that he was joking with me. His face gave nothing to doubt that the words he had spoken were true. As I continued to search his eyes, which we locked with mine, his gaze started to slid downwards. He looked as if he was waiting for me to respond, but as if he was expecting me to say that forever was not something that I wanted with him.

I thought about it for a moment. Nahuel was grown now, a man able to hold his own, and he was spending more and more time with the humans from the village, especially the girl her was becoming attached to. He no longer needed me. But the handsome man in my arms needed me, and he wanted me. We should be together, and we had eternity to do just that. I realized that I did not even know his name, though I knew every inch of his god like body. I giggled aloud, making his eyes flash to my face. "I think that before we get to forever, that we should at the very least introduce ourselves!"

He smiled at my responses, and said "Does that mean that you will consider forever?" I nodded my head kissing him with all of the passion that I could muster. My handsome stranger kissed me back just as fiercely, then in an amazingly swift movement, he had turned me around so that I was on his lap, my back against his rippling chest, and his lips nuzzling my ears.

"So tell me your name then my personal goddess." I shivered as I felt his teeth nibbling my ear lobe. "My name is Hulien." I told him then I leaned back to meet his lips with mine in a delicate kiss. "And what would your name be my handsome young god?' He wrapped his fingers around my waist, pulling my body to him. I could feel his lips spread into a smile aginst my shoulders as he lightly kissed from one side to the other. He paused his kisses to reply" As much as I would love to hear your tender lips call me a god each and everyday, you can call me Joham."

And with that one word my world came unhinged.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I wish I did!

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**Review ….Review…Review!**

Chapter 22

Nahuel's POV

I came back to visit Shara each and everyday, rain or shine. During one of my visits she told me that the search party that had gone out to search for her assailant had discovered the missing man's body, and they had decided that he must have fallen while trying to scale one of the trees in the forest. She said that his young wife was so relieved that he was gone, and that now she would live a much better life as a widow then she had as a wife. We talked constantly about things, I think that Shara liked having someone who would actually listen to what she had to say, and I knew that I was happy just to have someone to talk to.

We talked about our lives. I omitted some particular details so as not to frighten her needlessly. She was very observant, and would often pick up little details that other people would have surely missed. Shara was the youngest of four children. She had an older sister, and two older brothers. I would have envied the fact that she had such a large family, but I came to realize that it had been very difficult for her. I often wished to have a larger family, when it turns out that others wish for the complete opposite. Shara wished that her family had been smaller. She explained to me that in a family of six, which was very uncommon, that it was easy to get overlooked. She also felt that when you have so many others in the family to be compared to that it was easier to fall short of people expectations. She was not as useful as her brothers and sister. She could not hunt, or properly tend a garden, as she missed important details because of her lack of vision. She was not able to dance like her sister, or to make intricate beaded pieces, a craft highly valued by her people.

Shara felt as excluded in her own village, as I felt in the jungle. We were so different, but we were very much the same. I found the similarities between us intriguing, knowing how vast our differences truly were, but it made me feel closer to her knowing that she felt the same loneliness as I did.

Each day I helped her explore a little further from her village, trying to help her experience new places. She readily accepted my help as we walked, often laying her hand on my arm as I guided her through the forest. I took her to places in the forest that were hard to get to, water falls hidden deep within secluded valleys. We climbed trees to be surrounded by curious, chirping birds.

I tried to make each new thing something that she would enjoy, trying to think of things that she could hear, or small, rather then see. She was patient with our explorations, never complaining as she stumbled over unfamiliar terrain. And I was always pleasantly surprised at how much joy she showed with each new place we visited. After each new trip I would walk her home to her village, and we would say goodbye until the following day, then she would walk up the familiar path and when she was out of sight I would return home giddy from the day to hunt and then to sleep until I would see her again.

It was one morning a short time later that as I woke up that I realized that I had not seen my aunt for several days. She had never gone missing for any length of time before, so I was not sure where she might be, but I felt that she must be trying to give me my privacy, maybe she had gone to do some exploring of her own. I was not concerned about her though, as she was a powerful woman, and a force to be reckoned with when aggravated. Though I did decided to keep a closer eye out for any signs of her to be sure that all was well.

Hulien's POV

For a moment I forgot where I was, pain so intense ripped through my heart, making me feel as though something was ripping my heart into pieces. What had happened? Where was I? Why did I hurt so? As the pain throbbed away inside me, and I tried to regain an understanding as to what was causing such pain, I became aware of a tightening around my waist. I looked down wondering why I was sitting here naked, the colorful lights around me were adding to the confusion of sights, smells and sounds that flooded back into my temporarily blank mind. The tightening continued, and a muffled noise tried to break through my confused stupor. I looked to see the cause of the constricted feeling around my waist, see to my surprised a pair of dark skinned, muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

I was confused for a moment, the muffled noise rose to a dull roar in my ears, and I shook my head in an attempt to clear away the fuzziness. With a crackling sound, the noise flooded into my ears. "Hulien!!! Hulien! What's wrong? My love, talk to me!" The voice sounded almost desperate; there was an edge of panic to it. Who was talking to me? I felt the pressure leave my waist, and I felt my body being turned around. The pressure reappeared at my shoulders. I realized that I was being shaken. I tried to make my eyes focus on the blurry figure before me, and slowly the image cleared away. The face that confronted me was drawn with worry. Looking at his face brought back everything, and my mind was suddenly as clear as day.

"Joham?" I said in a whispered question. His face broke out into a smile when I spoke. "Yes beloved?' He said raising a hand to stroke my cheek. "Joham?" I said again, a bit louder this time. He leaned in to look into my eyes. "Yes Hulien my love?" his eyes glowed with pleasure. "Joham? I repeated louder yet again. He looked at me for a moment, merely looking at my face, as if he was trying to gauge what was going on in my mind. "Hulien? "He replied back. Then without another conscious thought I hit him so hard that he flew into the wall of the cave, crashing to the floor.

He sat there shaking pieces of shattered rock from his tousled long black hair, and then he looked at me with confusion written all over his face. That face, that face that I had kissed so tenderly, that had trailed kisses over every last inch of my body, how I wanted to rip it from his body now. He stood up holding out his hands as to surrender. "I don't understand….?" He said, "What's wrong?" "Joham!" I spat out his name as if it were poison on my tongue. "What is wrong?" I screamed at him "What is wrong? What is wrong is that you killed my sister!" I shouted at him, every last fiber of my being was shaking with rage. I wanted to tear him limb from limb, to hurt him for all of the pain her had caused my family.

He looked confused.. 'Your sister? What are you talking about?" I ran at him, hitting him in the chest, wanting him to feel the pain that was my life, pain that he had brought me. He grabbed my hands, holding them against his chest, even in my anger I could see the hurt on his face. Good I wanted to hurt him. I yanked away from him, trying to fee my arms, but he held them in a vice lice grip, making it impossible to move them. I pulled desperately trying to get away. He stood as still as stone taking in the anger that was written all over my face. "Tell me what you're talking about" he said calmly.

I dropped to my knees as I thought about my sister, and how I had lost her, how she had died, and how my world had been changed. He released my hands, and lowered himself to the floor beside me. "Tell me.." he repeated quietly. "You killed her!" I whispered, my voice heavy with tears that it could no longer release. "She loved you and you killed her…"

Joham looked at me, but sat their quietly, I looked at him, thinking for a moment about how he made me feel such a short time ago, then I turned my face away, ashamed. "My sister was beautiful" I whispered fiercely. She met you by a lake and fell in love with you, she called you an angel." I continued on then" I found out that she was seeing you each night, and she broke down and confessed what was going on. I even followed her one night, down to the river, but I left when I realized why she was there. I tried to keep her away from you, I knew what you were when she described you." I took a deep steadying breath to calm myself. "But Pire soon realized that she was carrying your child, and we ran away so our village would not find out. She died because of your child" I said glaring at him. His eyes darkened then. "And the child, did it ..die as well?" he asked quietly.

"No..He… did not die! No thanks to you. " I responded. "He was so strong, and my sister was too weak. I promised to take care of him when she was dying, and I kept my word, I love him as if her were my own son." I said knowing just how truthful my words were. Joham sat quietly "I have a son?" He questioned. I nodded my affirmation.

Joham sat their quietly as if all of this information was almost too much to take in. I stood up and started gathering the torn up remanants of my clothing, trying to cover myself. My movements drew his attention, and he was at my side in an instant. Joham snaked his arm around my back, pulling me to him, pinning me against his chest, making me very aware that we were still both, very much naked. I was repulsed at my own thoughts, and pushed myself away. He let me move. "That does not change the fact that I love you Hulien, I have never felt like this about another being" "Is that what you told my sister?" I shot at him, "Did you asker her for always, and flatter her with compliments as you did with me? " Joham looked as if I had slapped him 'Of course not, he said, I did pick her because of how she looked, but she was human! How could I love a human, they are like livestock!"

I whipped to face him, my face a mere breadth away from his own. "Then why?' I screamed at him. "For the child that it might bring…." He replied quietly. My mind tried to wrap itself around his statement. "For a child?" I repeated in a whisper. Joham nodded, not meeting my probing eyes. "How did you know that there would be a child?" I was afraid of the answer. "I had heard a rumor once, that if we could make ourselves lie with a human woman, the human would bear a child, and I decided to try." I stared at him in horror. "Why did you pick my sister then?" I wanted to know. Joham shifted then, he seemed uncomfortable, as if he did not want to voice his answer aloud.

I wrenched my clothes onto my body, and I turned to go. Joham sighed then and moved to block my way. "I picked her because as far as humans were concerned, she was not unappealing. I may not be a human man, but I was not going to pick an ugly woman to bear my child, even farmers pick the best looking stock for breeding!" As the words left his lips he seemed to realize how bad it sounded. Anger blazed in my eyes and I saw red as I processed his comment. "It meant nothing", he rushed to continue, "I had to try not to run away from her every second I was with her! Do you know how hard that was? It is so easy to be with you don't throw what we have together away! Look at the connection we have! It was magical, have you ever felt anything like that in your whole existence?" His voice rose, as if that would bring me to my senses.

As much as I knew that I had never felt that way before, I knew that I could never love him through the hate I felt for what he had done to me. I wish it had been different, but there was no changing what had happened. Joham stood there, looking defeated, as if he know there was no way fr him to fix what he had done. "I am sorry.." he said in a whisper Then almost as if something had just occurred to him he asked "How did you become a vampire?"

I was not sure what he meant be vampire, but I assumed that it could only mean one thing, a Lobishomen by a different name. "Your son turned me!" I told him, "When he was born he bit me, and I fell into a torture that lasted for days, but the baby stayed by my side and waited for me." "My son turned you? Is he more vampire then human?" I shook my head and said "He is both. I see his mother in his face, in his mannerisms every time I see him." Then without another word I left him alone in that cave, vowing if I ever saw him again that that day might be his last.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. But I wish I did!

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**This chapter is dedicated to bananasncreamm. Ask and ye shall receive! So here is a new chapter for you. Your review made me feel so great!**

**As always Review ….Review…Review!**

Chapter 23

Nahuel's POV

Time continued to flow, but there had still been no sign from my aunt, and her scent at our camp was starting to fade due to the heavy amount of rainfall. I had even tried to track her into the forest to no avail. Concern was starting to get the better of me. I knew that she was strong and powerful, but I had never gone so long without seeing her, without talking to her about what was happening in my life. There was no sign to be found, it was as if she had vanished. For a brief moment I allowed toyed with the idea that maybe my aunt had been right all along, and that the spirits of the land, the spirits that I had always doubted the existence of, had finally decided to take their vengeance out upon her. Who else could have hurt her? She who could crumble solid stone as if were moist sand with her elegant hands.

Had she been right all along? Was everything we said, and did, watched over by powerful beings? Beings who could snuff out a life in an instant if they so willed it to happen. My aunt had told me endless stories, both good and bad of things the spirits had done. She spoke of whole villages being wiped out with sickness because they had not earned favor with the spirits. She spoke of a river goddess who had fallen in love with a mortal warrior. They had tried to run away together, but were caught by the spirits, and the two were sealed for eternity together into the trunk of a tree. Forced to be together, but not free to enjoy their love for one another. The story that was secretly my favorite spoke of a warrior who was so hungry for power that he overthrew many villages, causing needless deaths. He had no pity killing any man, woman, or youth who stood against him. It was said that his power had come from evil spirits who had stolen into his body. The good spirits, who always tried to keep harmony, and a balance between good and evil, had sought out a way to limit the evil spreading from the warrior's wrath.

The answer had come in a small package, an unexpected source. The warrior liked things that gave him power, things that mad others fear him. He frequently hunted the animals of the forest, not for food, but simply because it made him feel strong to kill the creatures of the forest who were considered powerful by mankind. He never thanked the animals for giving their lives, or the earth for her bounty. He simply killed for pleasure. On one such trip he killed a tigress, a beautiful creature, strong and powerful. One of his men discovered that there were cubs nearby, and the warrior had ordered them seized, and brought back to his home. He decided to raise the cubs, and to use them to make himself even more fearful among his fellow man. There were three cubs, and two died quickly, but the third and the smallest was helped by the good spirits. They soothed the poor pitiful creature, and fed him as his captors slept. The creature grew strong and sleek, but would not do anything for the man who was supposed to be his master, for he cared only for the spirits who cared for him.

Then one day when it the cub was a few months old, the warrior was working on trying to make the cub walk beside him on a rope. The tiger cub suddenly sprang at him, tearing his throat out in one swift movement, killing him instantly. The men were petrified that they were next, but the tiger cub simply cleaned its whiskers and walked into the forest never to be seen again. All of the men who had been apart of the warriors wrath had been there only due to the fact that they feared for their lives. Once the warrior had been killed they had repented, and fleetingly made their way back to their home villages.

I shook all of those thoughts away, though I did thank the earth for it's bounty with every animal I took when feeding, I did not believe that these were anything more then tales for entertain children. Spirits did not spend their time playing pranks on beings that lived on earth. I felt helpless not knowing where to start looking though.

I had explained my concerns to Shara; she was very concerned, no matter how I tried to make her understand that my aunt was able to protect herself from anything that threatened her. Shara was worried that I did not realize how many dangers lurked in the jungle. I could not explain too much, without explaining more then I should to her. She must have noticed my hesitancy to talk much about it, so instead she filled the brooding silence with an endless stream of chatter, to lighten the mood.

After I had shown Shara some of my favorite places in the jungle, Shara showed me some of her favorite places. There was a place far up the river where the water fell over a series of stones, creating an almost musical sound. Shara led me around the edge of her village to a place where the woman washed the clothes in the water. They hummed and sang as they worked, to make the task less mundane. Often a few of the woman would sing together laughing while they worked. It made a cheerful picture, surrounded by the sounds of their many voices weaving together into one. Finally she took me to a place in the woods; there was a giant boulder that was many times taller and wider then I. It rested under a small overhang of stone. A closer inspection of the stone showed a fine intricate pattern of interlacing lines in the stone. If you ran your fingers over then stone you could feel the patterns in the stone. Shara explained that when it rained that the water fell off the overhang and dripped down onto the boulder, slowly carving out those lines as the water ran down to the ground. It was rather fascinating to look at and feel. I understood why these places seemed so special to Shara, she did not need eyes to appreciate their beauty, as she could hear it, and feel it. It made me feel warm to know that she wanted me to know about these places that help special meaning to her.

That day seemed to be a turning point for her and I. Maybe it was the sharing of things that we found fascinating, maybe it was just that we were getting to know each other better with each conversation and each passing day. But when we continued to walk through the forest together that day, instead of laying her hand on my arm for guidance as had become her habit, she placed her hand in mine as we were walking, and it felt right. I entwined my fingers with hers, trying to remind myself to be gentle with her, wondering if she felt how warm my skin was next to hers, and hoping that she was as aware of me as I was of her. We continued to walk, slowly winding our way back to her village as the sky darkened, neither of us really wanting to go back there, but knowing that in time we must. She did not want her family to worry for her safety, and I knew that they had been questioning her increasing absences from what she had told me.

When we neared the riverside where I usually left her to walk up to her village I heard voices. Shara seemed to hear them as well, as she froze beside me. We sat there waiting for whoever was by the river to leave so we could say goodnight without any spectators. As I stood there intently listening to what was happening, I felt Shara lean against my body, as if she was suddenly too tired to stand unaided. I looked down at her, and realized that she had her head leaning against the crook of my shoulder, her eyelids starting to droop. I also realized that we had been walking for most of the day without stopping. I released her hand, and moved my arm around her so she could lean more of her self against me, then I swept her off her feet with my other arm holding her aloft against my chest. The movement had startled her and her eyes had flown open. When she realized what I had done she whispered my name, and had turned her face further towards my shoulder as her eyes started to droop again. I stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do. I felt like I could stand there all night holding her this way, just studying her face as she slept.

Her face had a peaceful quality to it when she slept, making her seem even younger, more innocent if that was at all possible. I would have stayed like that until she had woken had I not known that she would have been upset if her parents were worried about her. So instead I carefully made my way closer to her village, moving gently so as not to disturb her slumber. It was dark now and I knew that if I was going to get her to her home I was going to have to walk into her village. I circled her village, smelling for a trace of her scent coming from the huts there. I finally found what I was looking for coming from one on the houses on the outer edge of the village. I took a deep breath and quietly stepped forward, my steps light so as not to jostle her awake. I hesitated before I approached the front of her home, not sure what to do next, scenting how many people were around. There was no one outside but I could smell three separate scents coming from inside the hut. Two female, and one male. I waited for a moment then loudly cleared my throat. There was a flurry of movement inside, and an older man appeared in the doorway, followed by a young woman who appeared a bit older the Shara. It was hard to read the mans expression as he took in the fact that his daughter was asleep in my arms, but the girls face registered clear surprise.

"She umm, fell asleep." I said quietly "I did not wish to wake her." The man studied my face as I spoke. The he stepped back and gestured for me to enter his home. I let my eyes scan the interior of the hut as they adjusted to the glow of the firelight. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and I turned to see a woman who had to be Shara's mother staring at me. Shara and her mother looked so much alike, she must have looked just like Shara when she was younger. Her mother's face showed alarm at a stranger being in her home, but her husband held up his hand, as if to let her know not to fear, and she visibly calmed.

I was not sure what to do now, and I turned to her father, "Where should I ….? I was not sure what to say to him. He looked me over then pointed to the far wall of the hut where five mats lay rolled up. The other young woman dashed ahead of me, and unrolled one of the mats. I mover over to it with Shara still curled into my shoulder. I lowered her feet onto the mat gently, not wanting to move her body away from mine until the last possible moment. Then I laid her back, supporting her head carefully. Once she was on her mat she turned in her sleep with a sigh…"Nahuel…." She whispered her lips forming into a smile. I glance up to see what her parents reactions would be, and I saw her mother's face soften, and a smile spread across the face that was so similar to her daughters. I saw her father's lips purse, he did not look happy. The other young woman looked at me, her hands on her hips, as she looked me over, I didn't like how she looked at me.

"Are you Nahuel?" her father asked. I nodded. "Are you the reason that my daughter has hardly been around lately? Again I nodded. My eyes flickered between the three of them. His wife smiling, him scowling, and his other daughter watching me with heavily lidded eyes, pouting her lips. He grunted, then gestured to the fire. "Have a drink with us?" He asked, but I felt more like it was a command then a request, so I sat.

Shara's mother poured steaming drinks for her father and I, then she and her other daughter withdrew to work on what I assumed was beadwork. Her father drank without speaking. I raised the cup of liquid to my mouth, and poured some in my mouth. The liquid felt gritty, and bitter, I choked on it, coughing so hard that her father hit me on the back asking "Are you alright boy?" I nodded, wishing that I could get rid of the taste in my mouth, and feeling the discomfort in my throat. "So what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked bluntly. I stared at him, what did he mean? "Ummm I don't know what you mean…" I responded. Her father took a deep breath then. "Surely you know that she cannot see, she can't be a good wife boy!" He replied. I glanced at his wife whose face looked sad as she looked at her sleeping daughter.

Then I realized where Shara had learned to view herself the way she did, here was her own father telling me that she was no good. He interrupted my thoughts then "Sure she is beautiful, but she will never be able to be a proper wife, who will make your clothes? Who will make your meals? Who will clean your home?" I felt like striking him then. "I know she cannot see!" I told him forcefully, looking him in the eyes. "She can do many things!" I added. Her mother looked at me, the sadness on her face was being eclipsed with what looked like hope. I looked at Shara's sister she was looking at me, well not at my face, at my chest. When she glanced upwards, seeing me looking at her, knowing that she had been caught in the act of staring she turned her head in embarrassment. I definitely did not like her much. In fact I was not sure I liked her father much either.

"I am her ….friend!" I said loudly. Her father raised an eyebrow at the word friend. "Just remember what I said boy, she is not wife material! Now my other daughter….," he said looking in the direction of the young woman who sat beside his wife. "Tuhuin would make a fine wife for any man to be proud of! What would you offer for her?" He smiled. I looked at him in shock, were your children something to be given away for a price? I wondered if the man was loosing his mind. "You may even want to consider a double union, taking two wives." He said. I stood up abruptly then. I knew that I needed to leave before I let my anger take control. The man was a lunatic, offering his children to a stranger, not even knowing a thing about me. Not caring about what they thought about the matter. I turned to his wife, "Please tell Shara that I will see her again soon." Then I walked out of their home without another word.

I ran into the forest hitting everything that I passed, ripping chunks out of tree trunks, gouging rocks, then running all out, just to let the fury I felt inside me take control. I ran like the wind, streaming through the trees. I ran so fast that I all but fell over a jaguar that was stalking its prey. The cat sprang at me, hissing it's fury at having me interfere with its hunting. I darted around it, to get a better angle to attack it. My thirst flared the awful taste in my throat wanting to be washed away. The cat did not stand a chance. The fury I felt only fueled my strength and speed. I flew at the cat throwing it off balance. My teeth finding the pulse point at its neck and sinking into it's warm flesh. The disgusting taste in my throat was washed away by the warm sweet blood that flooded my mouth. I let my anger wash away as I filled myself with blood. I was going to show Shara that her father was wrong, and that she was far more special then just anyone else.

I ran back to camp wanting to bathe then to sleep, thinking of what I could do with Shara the next day, I wanted to do something special with her, something that she had never done before. Excitement made me run even faster and I burst into camp. I pulled up short though noticing right away that something was different. I stood still smelling, and listening, then realizing that I knew what it was, my aunt was back! I ran into the cave, wrapping her in a big hug and spinning her around.

Hulien's POV

I was so busy moving things around the cave that I had not even heard Nahuel enter the cave. Though I did feel it when he wrapped his arms around me, and he picked me up. It was probably the most exuberant hug her had given me since he was small. His eyes glowed, I was very happy to see him. He put me down on the ground and placed a kiss on my cheek. As he stepped back and looked at me I realized that I must look a sight. My clothes were in a disarray, my hair was wild, and the cave was a mess as I tossed things around.

"Are you alright auntie?" He asked his voice heavy with concern. I laughed" Me? I am fine, just flustered my son." Nahuel looked at me, he knew better "What is the matter he asked Stepping closer to me, I let my chin fall to my chest, not wanting to look him in the eye, knowing that I had to tell him what I knew. It was not fair to keep the truth from him. " I met someone.." I said Nahuel smiled then "That is wonderful, you deserve someone, what is he liked?" He rambled on asking things that I didn't even hear. When I didn't respond he realized that there was more. "Who did you meet?" He asked me placing his hand under my chin to make me look him in the eye. I knew I could move away if I had wanted to, I was much stronger then he, but he knew that I would stay that way, that by looking at him by seeing his face that I would give in to whatever he wanted. It had always been that was since he was a small child. "Your father!" I whispered…………………………


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**Don't worry I haven't forgotten this story either, please check out my other stories.**

**As always Review ….Review…Review!**

Chapter 24

Nahuel's POV

I must have heard her incorrectly. Did she say father? "I don't understand?" I told her. My aunt turned to face me, her eyes full of trepidation. "Just what I said Nahuel, I met your father." My father? My father was the person who ruined my aunt's life, who was the reason that my mother died having me. Emotions whipped through my mind like a tropical storm, full of speed and chaos. Why was he here? What did he say to my aunt? Why did she seem even more upset with each passing moment?

My aunt stood in front of me, her eyes full of unspoken pain. "I am sorry Nahuel," she said, "He knows about you….I think that he wants to meet you." To meet me? Why would I ever want to meet him, he was a monster, even more so than I, I never had a wish to hurt my mother, but he knew that she would be hurt, and he left her to suffer alone. "Well I have no desire to meet him!' I stated vehemently.

"Enough about him, where have you been? I have missed you auntie." My aunt looked at the ground, I had no idea what could be going on in her head, but she looked almost ashamed. I went over and hugged her, wanting to ease some of the pain from her face. She hugged me back fiercely. I knew that she still wished to speak, but that she would drop the conversation if I wished, and I did.

My aunt asked about Shara, and I told her about all of the fascinating things that we had done together. I told her about the fun we had exploring together, and about her horrible father. My aunt seemed very appalled at the idea that Sharas own father would car so little about her own happiness. I knew that my aunt and my mother had a family that was very unlike most families in this area, they had cared about love, not about the convenience that marriage could provide, for their daughters. But sadly neither of them ended up being able to find the love that they deserved.

My aunt seemed content to listen to me talk forever, but I noticed the dark shadow under her eyes, I could see the hunger in the darkness that dwelled there. After filling her in, I asked my aunt if she wanted to hunt, and she nodded, she was far quieter then was normal. I hoped that whatever was disturbing her would pass quickly.

After my aunt had left I puttered around, waiting for sleep to invade upon my thoughts. I tidied up the clutter that my aunt had created, and sat down to straighten up the stones that surrounded the fire pit. We had no need of a fire pit, but we both loved the way the flames licked at the sky, and how the colors fought for dominance with one another, so it was not uncommon for us to light a small fire in the dark of night, or the early hours of the morning.

As I finished up, I suddenly had the distinct feeling that I was being watched, I turned quickly to find myself staring at a man, a man whose build and features were so alike my own, that there was no way I could mistake his identity, he was my father. I immediately took in his deep red, eyes, showing the fact that he was a human feeder. He watched me, his eyes taking in every detail.

I had no desire for this meeting, so I decided to get it over with. "what do you want?" I asked him bluntly. His eyes widened, you know who I am?" He asked in surprise. "I can see that we look very similar, and my aunt informed me that she had met you. It was not difficult to figure out." Did I imagine it, or when I mentioned my aunt, did a strange look temporarily passed over his face. "I think you should leave!" I told him directly. "Nahuel, you are my son, we are family.." He said quietly.

I froze then. "I have a family! You made me a killer, and as far as I am concerned you are no family of mine. Hulien is my family! Families love one another, families stay together, they take care of one another, I don't recall you doing any of that." I said coolly, It was hard to control the anger that I felt boiling inside me. This man had nothing to say that I wanted to hear. I already had a family, what right did he have to use that word when describing our relationship?

Joham looked very umcomfortable. "you are my son, and we are family, even if you do not care to agree with me….besides your family is larger then you know." He said hesitantly. I looked at him intently. What was that supposed to mean? Joham noticed my stance, and must have decided that he should continue. "You have two sisters, they are older then you, you could come and live with us, get to know us." He rushed onward "Think of it, we are so much more powerful then mere humans, with you and your sisters by my side our family could grow, we would be invincible!"

Sisters, I had sisters? Though I had no desire to be around my father, I had to admit that I was intrigued by the fact that I had sisters, and I would like to meet them. "How do I know that you speak the truth?" I had to be sure that he was not just playing with me, as he had played with my mother. I watched him trying to interpret his thoughts as if to find out the truth for myself.

He was silent for a moment, then said "I will show you, I will bring them to meet you, that should show you that I am true to my word." I nodded my agreement to his offer, then I turned my back on him to let him know that I was through talking with him. I felt that he continued to stand there for a while, but I heard him as he gradually moved away. I was in a state of shock .. I had sisters…I couldn't imagine what they might look like…Sister like a normal family, or almost anyhow. And even though I didn't want to be, I was excited at the prospect of meeting them.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**Don't worry I haven't forgotten this story either, please check out my other stories.**

**As always Review ….Review…Review!**

Chapter 25

Hulien's. POV

I had left camp to go and hunt, but the hunger I felt was not as intense as the need to protect my nephew. I knew that he was a grown man, but there was a vampire, as he called himself, nearby that had an interest in Nahuel. So I stayed near camp. As I sat in the crook of a nearby tree, I combed my hair, taming it into its place, and braiding it into a long smooth braid, that I tossed behind my back. I was not surprised in any way when Joham eventually showed up. The deep timbre of his voice flooding into my ears. I stayed far back enough that I should remain unseen, but that I should be able to hear what he said or did in case I needed to intervene.

The sound of his voice triggered two separate, yet equally intense emotions in me. I felt intense anger, he who ruined my life, was now intruding upon it, and yet I could not deny the shiver of delight that ran through my body at the sound of his voice. The emotions were so in conflict with one another, that it made it hard to focus on the brewing situation. I forced myself to concentrate, pushing any pleasurable feelings away.

As I listened any last lingering desire I may have felt for him, no matter how guilty it made me, was washed away by the words that flowed from his sculpted lips. Did he say Nahuel had sisters? That meant that my sister was not the only one! He had made love to more humans, had he told them he loved them? Had he kissed his way over their bodies, setting them aflame with desire? My body heaved with the desire to be sick, to purge itself of all the emotions that it had experienced with Joham. I felt like something had broken inside.

Even though I had been so angry with him, hated him for what he had done to my sister, I had held onto the words that he had whispered to me. When he had told me that he had never felt this way, that our connection was something that he had never felt before. Even in my anger, I had hoped that that was true, but those hopes were now dashed to pieces. He was nothing but a liar. He preyed on the weakness of others, using love as a way to manipulate. I would never make that mistake again. Love was more then just passion, and desire, it was trust, and before I ever loved again, I would have to trust. I just hoped that I would eventually find that special someone who would care about me.

I got myself under control by thinking about the tales of true love that I had been told by my parents. Even remembering their love for one another gave me clarity about the situation. I heard Joham leave eventually. And I made my way further from him and from my camp. I sat in the upper branches of an aged tree. It was a large tree, full of life, and as I sat their un moving I could see the life in the jungle go on as usual. My lofty perch allowed me to see a great part of the jungle, while my acute vision gave me the ability to see every detail clearly, even from a great distance.

I sat taking in the wildlife that was awaking in the twilight around me. I loved this time of day. It was the time of day when the daylight creatures took to their dens, and the creatures of the night came to life. I watched as heard of Capybaras grazed at the waters edge, the large male of the heard was vigilant as he kept an eye out for the Cayman who waited to pull them under the water as the main part of his dinner. I could see the great spotted Leopard making his way out of a nearby tree, as he leisurely stretched, and dug his claws into the bark of the tree to sharpen them.

It was times like this that I could appreciate the jungle. It was so full of life, life that continued no matter what happened. When one animal slayed another, silence would fall, but it would only last momentarily. The jungle sounds would pause, but slowly came back in a rising crescendo as the other creatures realized that life would go on. They lived in the moment, as I realized that I too must do. I would let go of my fears as they did, I would live for the moment, not letting my emotions drag me down into a dark abyss.

I rose then out of my motionless position, which caused all of the movement in the tree to cease around me, and I dropped softly to the forest floor below. It was a good time of day to hunt. The darkness made my crimson eyes appear black, making me appear even more unreal to their eyes. And the moon was extra bright, and would make my pale skin glow. I ran as quickly as I could, suddenly wanting to fill me need for both touch, and blood, and knowing how I could do both. I ran until the scent of rich, pulsing blood made me stop short. I was in the woods still, but I could smell that there was a human nearby. I could smell that it was a male from the musky odor that they gave off.

I moved silently closer to take a better look. As I neared I could see a small camp with a cozy fire. The man who sat nearby sang to himself. He was alone, I could hear no accompanying heartbeats. This man had the look of a hunter, his muscles were toned, and firm. I watched him, feeling the familiar burn of hunger in the back of my throat as his scent surrounded me. I saw that he was whittling a piece of wood with a knife. As he hummed he moved the knife, shaping it into a series of complex notches, the ground beneath him was littered with curls of shaven wood.

I decided to make my approach slowly. I moved nearer, not wanting him alarmed. I preferred to make my victims feel pleasure, not fear, before I took them. I quietly stepped into the clearing of his camp, my feet not making a sound as I moved. And I stood watching, waiting for him to see me there. And sure enough a few moments later he looked up, seeing me leaning against a tree trunk. I had forgotten about the disarray of my clothes, until he asked if I was alright, with widened eyes. Men usually did not ask me something like that, so I quickly looked down wondering what would have caused his question, quickly taking in my torn garments, that barley covered my body. I looked back at him, not sure what to do. His eyes were filled with ….was that concern? "Are you okay?" He repeated, "Did someone hurt you? Why are you out here in the jungle, at night all alone?" I panicked, this was not going the way that I had planned. He must have misunderstood my hesitation, as he rose to his feet then, and moved a step closer to me.

"I won't hurt you." He said quietly. He might not hurt me, but I was planning to hurt him. The irony of the situation was not lost on me. I turned and ran from him then. This was not how it was supposed to work. I was supposed to lure him in, and to drain him to satisfy my thirst after giving him the pleasure of touching my body, but instead he had to go and act all concerned. I had not anticipated that. I ran through the woods not watching where I was going, not caring either. I ran for ages not knowing what I would do, only knowing that I had to feed. The first appealing smell that flowed through my nose led me to follow it without so much as pausing a step.

I followed the scent, it led me to a small secluded hut it the middle of nowhere. The smell of sickness emanated form within. I moved closer, listening, but only hearing one heartbeat from within. There was no movement, so I moved into the open doorway. The moonlight cast itself over a gruesome sight. There lay a family, dead on there sleeping mats. The sickness they had suffered through was evident in their gaunt forms. In the centre, was a woman, curled into a ball, crying, her heart sounded as if it was breaking. She was rocking as her small frame shook with violent sobs. I approached her, purposely making noise to make my presence known. She looked up at me, not even startled by my presence there.

"Why?" She said to me in a quiet voice wrought with pain, "Why didn't the sickness take me as well?" she looked at her family. The figures on their mats. What must have been her husband, and two small children. "I want to be with them, there is nothing here for me anymore…. I want to join them in the spirit world…" I looked at her, understanding her grief. "Are you sure that is what you want?" I asked her. "I can help you make that journey if you wish." She nodded violently, and her sobbing started anew. I went over and pulled her off of the ground. I looked at her, and she looked back at me with no fear. "Then you shall join your family tonight ,"I whispered. I swiftly placed my teeth to her neck, and drained her as quickly as possible, wanting to send her to them as swiftly as possible. I felt her emit a sigh, and then her body slumped as her heartbeat faltered, then she to was gone and I was glad that I had been able to grant her final wish.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**I have been having a great deal of fun writing this story, and it seems to have taken on a life of its own. I have so many ideas, I hope you like them all.**

**Please review, reviews are what make me want to write more!**

Chapter 26

Nahuels P.O.V

Try as I might, I was unable to sleep very well that night. I was haunted with the words that Joham had spoken. I disliked him with every fiber of my being, even being able to see the resemblance between us made me feel ill. I wanted nothing to do with him. I was however intrigued with the idea of having sisters. I had always wanted to be a part of a large family, not that I didn't love my aunt. I had so many thoughts racing through my mind, did they look anything like me? Did they feel the same about their human side as I did? Where did they live? I was going to have to meet them, even if our father disgusted me to my very core, they were not at fault for his transgressions.

I finally fell into a troubled sleep, and awoke feeling un-rested a short time later. I was not going to allow these new events to keep me from seeing Shara, in fact I hoped that by talking to her that she would be able to help me sort through some of my confusion regarding my newly discovered family. I got up and found some clean clothes and took them down to the river with me. I bathed and dressed quickly, not wanting to miss a moment with Shara. I raced through the forest, my heart beating quickly with anticipation of seeing her.

When I arrived at the river, I knew that just seeing her would make me forget about the events of last night. I was rewarded sooner then I expected when I heard the musical shuffle of her feet coming down the path to the water. She was moving faster then usual, almost as if she was as impatient to have me near her, as I was to be near her. I rose to greet her, moving towards her in anticipation. As she came around the corner, her eyes seemed to hold an intense sparkle, a gleam that had not been there at our last meeting. She raced down, almost causing herself to fall, I moved closer saying her name as I allowed my arms to wrap around her, and to pull her close to me, to let her know that I was there before she hurt herself in her haste. Shara whispered my name against my chest, her hands resting on my arms as they held her firmly to me. I replied her name in response, and she turned her face upwards to me.

We had never been close in this way, our breath was coming in and out rapidly, and the air seemed to be electrified. I looked at her face, it was so close to mine, and without even thinking, I found my lips seeking out hers. She didn't even hesitate, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling my hair to draw me closer to her. Her lips were so soft against mine, and a small whimper escaped her lips as they lingered against mine as our first kiss deepened. The emotions running through me shot pleasure throughout my body. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close as I could, just wanting to be a close as physically possible to her.

Our lips danced together, moving in unison, in the most pleasurable of torments. I felt our hearts pounding in our chests, and I heard Shara's breathing hitch in her chest. I eased my lips away from hers slowly, letting them make a trail over the tip of her nose, and both of her eye lids, finally allowing them to stop as I placed a kiss against her forehead. I held her to me, and she snuggled against me, resting her head in the hollow of my neck, just below my chin. Her hand absently caressed my cheek with her soft fingers. No words had been spoken, but my mind wondered at the sudden change that had come over both of us. Shara was the one who finally broke the silence.

"You defended me…." She said in a small whisper. I wasn't sure what she meant. I drew her back slightly looking down at her face, as if I would find an answer there to clarify what she was trying to say. My silence must have let on to my confusion, because she turned to face me, her eyes still closed, as if in deep thought. "My mother told me that you took me home, and when my father tried to tell you that I was no good, that you defended me…." I hadn't thought of it like that. I had just been so angry at him for not seeing how special she was, that I had wanted to throw him as I had the man who had tried to hurt her that day in the woods.

"I will always defend you.." I told her, "Because you are worth defending!" It was a simple truth, but I had to tell her, she had to know how I felt about her, even if I was just realizing it myself. It was then that the truth dawned upon me, I didn't just care about her. I loved her. I pulled her close once more, resting my forehead against hers, so we were face to face. She opened her eyes, and I saw myself reflected back, my eyes were soft with emotion. I placed my hands on either side of her face, caressing her skin with the palms of my hands. "I love you Shara." I said quietly then was lost as she moved in to press her lips against mine in a kiss that put our first kiss to shame.


	28. Chapter 28

1Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 27

**Please don't forget to Review ….Review…Review!**

Hulien's POV

The hunger I had felt was now sated, and I didn't feel like a monster for a change. I had taken that poor woman's life, and granted her final wish at the same time. I looked around the clearing, seeing first hand how the family had been destroyed by sickness. The children had been so young; her mate looked as if he had been strong before the sickness took hold of him. Their small hut was full of reminders of what the human woman had lost, small hand carved toys, and a pair of men's hide shoes, carefully trimmed with beadwork, things that would have only made the woman feel her loss every time she glanced at them.

I felt like I had done something good here, by letting her join the ones she loved. I could still smell the sickness in the air, and decided that I should grant the family the final closure that they deserved. I placed the bodies of the children in the arms of their parents, and wrapped them together. I stepped out into the small clearing and set to work building a pyre. I asked the spirits to guide the family into the world that awaited them, and thanked them for allowing me to help the family stay together as they had been in life, so now, shall they be in death. After asking the spirits to do their duty, I broke down the hut, adding the pieces of wood to the pyre.

After gathering all traces from the small family around the monument, I set it aflame. I watched the flames as they moved over the wrapped bodies, knowing that burning everything was the only way to truly remove the sickness from the area. I stayed until the flames had consumed everything, then I buried the ashes underground. I knew that the forest would take back the clearing and would make the scorched marks disappear with time. And as the sun rose, and the smoke gradually blew away, I turned and headed back into the forest heading for home.

When I arrived at my camp I knew instantly that something was wrong, I could smell blood, living pulsing human blood. I crouched down amongst the undergrowth surrounding my home. I knew from the smell that often lingered on Nahuel, that this was not his human's smell. It seemed familiar, but my mind was having difficulty placing it. The scent was male; it smelled of wood, citrus and sunshine, not an unpleasant aroma. Movement near the spot where we kept our fire drew my attention. I watched in fascination as a well built male human was sitting down making notches out of a piece of wood with a small knife. Realization dawned on me that this was the man whose camp I had ran from last night in an unprecedented moment of panic.

Why was he here? Did he have a wish for death? The poor man had just walked into the home of the worst predator in existence, and there he sat as if he were completely at ease, carving a piece of wood! Was I suffering from hallucinations, could vampires do that? I wasn't sure, it was not as if I had had someone to guide me in this life. What should I do? Should I run?

The man started to whistle, and ran his knife over and over the wood, smoothing it out. He carved some larger pieces away, giving the carving more shape and definition. "You can come out now." He said not even moving his eyes away from his work. "Sorry to have startled you by intruding on your home, but I had to make sure that you were okay. You ran away in such a hurry last night." If it was possible to die from shock as a vampire, I would have done so right then. I stayed frozen, wondering if he really knew I was there, or if his human ears had deceived him. "Are you going to hide in the bushes all day?" He called out turning his head in my direction as he paused in his work.

After a quick glance at the overcast sky above slowly righted myself into a standing position, and took a step out into his line of sight. "There you are." He said with a smile as he turned back to his work. "Why did you run off into the woods last night, the woods are a dangerous place, most people can't imagine the dangers that lurk there." I had to laugh, and the sound made him pause. "Is that so?" I asked him, barely able to suppress more laughter. He nodded as an answer. "What if even you were unaware of the dangers," I continued quietly, "Danger could be where you least expect it."

He nodded again at my words. "You're right I suppose. Should I take that to mean that you think you are dangerous?" I froze, but was not able to keep the smile from falling away. "As a matter of fact I am." I told him in all seriousness. "And you should leave before you get hurt." "Should I?" he asked looking at me as he laid his work down on the forest floor beside him. My smile disappeared completely then and I nodded at him. "Yes, and you should leave now before it is too late."

He looked at me intently, and I wondered what he expected to see there. "You don't frighten me," he said as he picked up his wood and began carving again. This had to be some sort of sick prank, a human sitting with a vampire, a ruthless killer, just to pass the time. As I stood there pondering what I should do next, I didn't realize that the sun had broken through the clouds, causing my skin to explode is a dazzling array of shimmering lights. Instead I was watching the man, who in turn was watching me again. His eyes widened ever so slightly, making me wonder what he was thinking. "Your skin." he said quietly, "does it always do that?" I glanced down then, and took in the lights dancing off of my skin. Uh oh, this was awkward, how should I explain this?

He put down his carving, and rose to his feet. He walked over looking at me intently. I took a painfully slow step backwards, and held my breath. "That's a first," he said as he continued looking at my skin. I drew further back ashamed of him seeing the real me, still holding my breath, and thankful that I had recently fed, so there was only the most minimal burn in my throat. "You need to leave. Now!" I told him abruptly. "Why do you feel so bad? He asked me, looking me in the eye. What did that mean? I didn't reply to his question, I merely repeated my demand. "Leave!" I ordered.

He looked at me. "I know what you are, and I am not afraid." How could he know what I am without fearing what I could do to him? Lobishomen were not exactly honored beings, they were killers, and if he knew that then he knew what I truly was. "I have to tell you a secret." He said. This had to be interesting, he knew what I was, and he wanted to tell me his secrets. This situation made no sense. "Did you wonder about me last night?" I shook my head wondering what he meant. "You found me in the middle of the jungle! Away from all people. How often do you find people in the forest like that? You see I can't be around people, I hurt being around people." I hadn't thought about it until he pointed it out. His camp had been in the deepest depths of the forest, and he had seemed at home there, mind you he had seemed at home at my camp fire too, and that was not normal. "What do you mean by pain?" I had to ask, people caused me pain, but only when their blood burned my throat, and made my hunger flare. "I mean intense pain." He said as he turned his back on me and went to sit on a nearby fallen log.

"I mean every time I am near people I hurt, my head feels as it is could explode. I feel so much hurt, so much pain. I become overwhelmed by their thoughts, it is as if I can feel every last bad feeling that they have, every bit of guilt, pain, anger, resentment, It floods through my mind making it almost impossible to think. So I avoid people, If I am near any amount of them, I can't function, so I live alone, like an animal. Last night I felt your feelings before I even saw you. You had so much pain that I felt it as if It were my own, it was the most intense thing I have ever felt, but there was one difference...." I no longer bothered to hold my breath, I was so intent on what he was saying that I walked closer as if I was in a trance.

"And," I prompted him, "what was that?" "I felt other emotions from you, it was the first time I have felt something other then pain since I was a child when I was near someone else. I sensed a flurry of things from confusion, to love, anger, and protectiveness, it was so much at once." And this morning I sensed a feeling of calmness, and then confusion as you arrived, and now it almost feels like shock," he finished. I had to admit that he was right about my emotions.

"You still shouldn't be here." I said slowly, "if you know what I am then you know that you should get as far from me as you possibly can, and never come back." The man shook his head, as if dismissing my words. "What is your name?" I asked. He looked up at me as he leaned back on his hands, resting his weight against the log. "Licheun" he said with a sigh of frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. His hair was dark , and shoulder length, it was as dark as night, and shone with health, as did his warm brown skin. His hair hung into his eyes, that were a soft warm brown, they reminded me of my fathers eyes, except that his were weary with his underlying pain.

I knew the meaning of his name, it meant light, and was a name that could be given to a girl, or a boy. His name became him though, he appeared to be a lighthearted person, even with the odd curse that plagued him. "It could be worse," I told him, "You could be feared by everyone, you could hate yourself for what you are, you could have to be alone forever, doomed to be trapped by your very existence!" "That is how I feel now." He said quietly, "Trapped, but how are you alone?" I see from your camp that you live here with a man.... Is he your mate?" I laughed at the absurdness of it. "No my nephew. He is not quite like me, and soon I am sure that he will want to go off and live his life, then what will I have? My kind aren't exactly plentiful, and it is not like I chose this for myself, I was human once."

"How did you get like that?" He asked eying me intently. "I was bitten.... then I suffered through so much pain that I thought the spirits were torturing me to death. I have never felt so much pain, it was like a fire burning you to your very core. But after a few days it lessened, then eventually it was over. "What bit you?" He asked...." I was not sure what to say to him, but he was so genuinely interested in what happened, so I ran though my story in the simplest way possible, telling about who I was as a human, and about what led me to this life. After that he just sat there quietly, deep in his own thoughts. So I too sat in silence.

After what felt like an eternity he spoke. "Would you bite me if I asked you to?" My mouth fell open. He had no idea what he was asking me. "I am a monster, and you want me to make you one as well?" He had to be jesting, or he had to be mistaken about what I was. "You have no idea what you are asking.." I said. "I am tired of being alone," he said, "I can't be with people, it hurts to much, and if I am like this you might eventually kill me. If you bite me , and turn me into a Lobishomen as well, then maybe we can keep each other company."

He stated it all so bluntly that I had to laugh, he could have been describing how to remove a hide from a gazelle for the simple way he phrased it. "You do not know what you are asking," I said, "I kill people. Nahuel, my nephew lives off of animal blood, but I cannot. Human blood lures me. Even now your blood is calling to me, if I had not fed a few hours ago, I could not resist the call to taste it. I am a monstrosity of the worst kind!" He sat quietly thinking, hopefully taking in the information that he had clearly missed before.

"All I want is a friend. Hulien" He said, "someone to talk with, someone to sit and enjoy a warm fire, someone to listen to. If I have to continue being alone like this, then eventually I am going to go mad. Then I won't care what happens. So the way I see it I have two choices. I can ask you to turn me, since I can't go to people, or I can just hang around until you can resist my blood no longer, and you can fix my problem for me." How could one human be so frustrating? "I don't even know if a bite would work1 What if I couldn't stop once I start?" I replied, I couldn't believe I was even thinking about this. "Well since you said you just fed, wouldn't this be the best time to try?"

He had a point. "What if I can't do it?" I asked unsure of what would happen if I tried. I had to admit, the idea of company was a delight I had not anticipated. "Then at least you tried." He said calmly. I sat beside him on the log. He looked at me intently. Then he held up his arm, holding it towards me. "It's now or later." he said softly. I took his wrist in my hand not sure if this would work. He nodded subtly as I looked at him, granting his permission. I took a deep breath, and his scent washed over me. The woodsy, citrus smell. I drew his wrist up under my nose, and I savored the aroma of it. Then I drew his skin up against my lips and let my teeth sink in.


	29. Chapter 29

1Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 28

**Please don't forget to Review ….Review…Review!**

Nahuel's POV

The time I spent with Shara that day had passed in a flash. We had simply just sat there, wrapped in one another's arms, lost in our own thoughts. I had been so involved with her, and she with me, that it wasn't until we heard a voice calling out her name over and over that we pulled ourselves apart from one another. Shara sighed, and pulled from my arms. "That is my sister, I had better go and see what she wants." I kissed her on the forehead, and promised to come back as soon as possible.

After I had watched her leave I allowed my mind to process the events that had just taken place. We had taken a new turn in our relationship, and I had realized why I had been drawn to her more and more, I had fallen in love with her. The declaration, that I loved her, had startled her, but she had responded with such intensity that I knew that she had felt the same.

I headed back to camp, hoping to see my aunt, contemplating whether she could help me sort out all of these new things that were arising in my life. It only took me a few minutes running at full speed to arrive in the area of our home. The smell around our camp alerted me that something was going on. I could smell blood, so I raced as fast as possible into the clearing.

There was my aunt, bent over the body of a man, his wrist against her lips as she drank from him, her eyes closed in ecstacy. "What are you doing?" I shouted at her. This was our home, never before had she put our home at risk by bringing her meals here. She had always respected the fact that I did not feel comfortable with the idea of human blood as a meal, and always ate far from me.

Her eyes opened instantly, they were unfocused for a moment but then they cleared and she pulled the man's wrist from her mouth. She glanced downward, looking at the man in confusion. "Licheun....?" she said in a whisper. The man groaned in response. His face drawn with a sudden intense pain. My aunt held her hand over her mouth, and moved with such speed, that she was across the clearing before I even realized it. She didn't move further though. I turned to look at the man. He was still alive! I moved to take a step towards him. I would have to put him out of his misery.

"Stop!" Hulien shouted. I turned to look at her. The man started to scream out, his body writhing in pain on the ground as if he was on fire. "Don't touch him.." my aunt continued more quietly then. Was she mad? The man was suffering. What was she doing? She seemed to sense some of my confusion as her mind cleared more. "We have to wait it out, I did as he asked me." What was she talking about. There was a human dying in front of us, I could hear his heart racing as it tried to function. I looked at her then. "What are you talking about?" I needed her to clarify this situation for me.

"He asked me to bite him! I didn't think I could do it, it is good that you showed when you did or I might not have stopped." She said as she looked down at her feet in a shameful manner. "A random human asked you to bite him?" I asked appalled. This seemed to getting more confusing, not less. "Just wait," my aunt replied, let him explain when this is all over." "Over?" What was she talking about? As she turned to watch the man, whose body was arching off of the ground as his muscles convulsed in pain I tried to piece together what she was referring to.

As the scene played out before me, a memory was brought to mind. I was watching my aunt, she looked very different though. She leaned down towards me, and picked me up. I felt cold, and hungry, so very hungry. As she nestled me into her arms she told me that she would take care of me and that she would get me something to eat. I could smell food nearby as my aunt drew me to her chest to snuggle against my head the smell had gotten stronger. I could smell the tantalizing smell as it flooded into my mouth and I moved my mouth trying to grasp the smell with my teeth. As my lips moved an odor so mouth watering filled my senses and as hungry as I felt I bit down. An explosion of delicious flavor floods into my mouth and suddenly it was gone!

I felt myself falling, downwards, and I hit against something solid. It didn't hurt really, but I was confused and cold. Where was the soft voice? Where was the warmth, and the meal I was enjoying? I looked around and I saw my aunt crawling on the ground, moving away from me. She must know where the food is! I push myself to follow her, it is hard, my arms and legs don't seem to work very well. I push myself through branches and leaves until I arrive where she is. She is laying still on the ground. She must be tired. I too am tired, and I don't feel as hungry as I had so I curl up next to her. Suddenly she screams and I feel scared. Why does she scream? Where is the soft voice, the warm arms that held me? I feel hungry again too. I roll over, my arms and legs are still tired. My aunt is thrashing all over the place. I cannot smell anything like the delicious smell that might satisfy my hunger, so I wait. I need her to help me, but she can't do anything except to roll and scream out, so I wait. She screams so loud, and so often that as tired as I feel, I can't sleep. It seemed like forever that I waited for her, but eventually she stopped screaming. She stopped thrashing around and she was still. I felt so tired that I only wanted to sleep, so I curled as close to her as I could, and then I must have fallen asleep again.

As The memory passed and I was drawn back to the present, a realization of what was happening, of what had already happened, dawned on me. I had made my aunt what she was. I had bitten her! I who refused to taste human blood, had actually had it as my first meal. The irony was not lost on me. And here she was now doing the same thing to this man. What had she called him? Oh yes, Licheun. Why would he have asked for this? Why had she agreed? My aunt was right about one thing though, I was going to have to wait until this was over before I could get the answers that I wanted.


	30. Chapter 30

1Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 29

**Please don't forget to Review ….Review…Review!**

**Nahuel's POV**

I watched as my aunt paced the small clearing, her eyes never left Licheun. She wrung her hands, in a very human like way as she watched him rolling on the ground. Every time his body seized, or he cried out, her eyes narrowed as if it caused her pain. Iwatched her closely, she was unnaturally fidgety for a vampire, and she seemed unable to stand still.

During the next two days they hardly spoke. I had been unable to sleep, or to leave for more then long enough to find a quick meal. The weather had been temperamental, often releasing torrential downpours upon us. So we had moved Licheuninto the cave, to keep him more comfortable**.** My aunt seemed worried that each rain drop would only cause him increased pain, but there was little to nothing that we could do to help him. My aunt would constantly go over and run her hands across his flushed face, as if she hoped her cool touch would grant him a temporary respite from the burning torture that she said he was going through.

She would whisper to him the changes she could hear happening inside his body, she would say over and over how sorry she was for the pain she had caused, and she kept muttering to herself that she never should have allowed this to happen even if he had asked her to do it. The anguish on her face was plain to see. As I watched him suffer, I was wracked with guilt realizing that I had put my aunt through this exact agony when I was born, even if I had no knowledge of what I was doing at the time.

I was going to have to help her with this, I owed her that much. I was not sure why she had chosen to turn him, but she must have had a reason for doing so, and they would tell me when the time was right. I decided that I would have to run to see Shara before this change was over to let he know that I would be away for a short time, helping my aunt with a crisis. I spoke with Hulien who barley seemed aware of my presence to explain where I was going, and to assure her that I would return as swiftly as my legs would carry me.

I ran full tilt towards her village, passing trees and startling birds from their nests as I leapt over rocks. I made it to Shara's village in record time, and I skirted the outer perimeter to get closer to the hut that belonged to her family. I looked around to see if anyone was near, then I raced to the entrance of her hut. I inhaled deeply checking for her scent, and being pleased as it wafted into my nose. I was thankful that she was alone this time, unlike the last time that I was here, as I had no desire to speak with her father again.

I quietly called her name, and was rewarded with her quick reply to enter. I entered quietly, but knew that she would hear me. Shara moved to the doorway, and I held out my arms to intercept her, allowing her to slide up against my chest. She sighed as she laid her head against my shoulder. I hadn't seen her in two days, and I wondered if she had missed me as much as I had missed her. "Where were you?" She asked quietly as she leaned against me. I slid my arms around her, to hold her close. "I am sorry that I have not come in the past few days. That is why I came now, I had to let you know that my aunt needs my help, something serious cam up, and she needs me to help her out while she sorts things out some personal things. I didn't want you to be worried, so I came to let you know that I may not be able to come here for a short while. I promise I won't let it be too long." Her shoulder's slumped ever so slightly, and she wrapped her arms around my waist as if her grasp could keep me here, but then she loosened her hold.

I didn't want to leave her, I had missed her, but I knew that I could not linger here, unsure of what was happening back at home. I looked down at her, and used my finger to lift up her chin so that I could see her face. Tears were making silent trails from her eyes down over her cheeks. I inhaled sharply, worried about the cause of her distress. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I was so worried that you had gone. I had never spent a day not seeing you since we met. When you didn't show I was petrified of what may have happened to you. Or that you may have come to you senses ......" She let the last part trail off, as if she hadn't meant for me to hear it. "I am fully in control of my senses." I told her fiercely, "And I am sorry for alarming you. Please know that I did not mean you scare you." She smiled the "I know, you coming here to inform me of your family's difficulties is proof of that. Ignore my foolish tears, they are only from being so happy that you have returned."

I kissed her gently then, holding her face cupped in my palms, feeling her lips against mine as my heart soared with joy. "You must promise me, not to fear if I am away for a few days longer, as I will come back. I will always return to you." She nodded her understanding against my hands. "I will wait for your return," she said with a soft smile. I kissed her once more to sear the feeling of her soft, supple lips into my mind, to help me get through our separation during the next few days. She pulled away from me slowly then said, "The sooner you get back to your aunt, the sooner you will be able to return to me again. So leave with the wind to lend you speed until you can return." I moved away, still holding her hand in mine, wanting her to know that I desired to stay here with her. She laughed loudly then, a tinkling musical sound, realizing that I was obviously as hesitant to separate from her as she was for me to be on my way. "Nahuel, go my love." She said quietly, moving forward to kiss me once more, then pushing against my chest to send me on my way. "Until I return," I said as I let my fingers separate from hers. Then I made haste to get back knowing that the sooner I left, the sooner we would be back together.


	31. Chapter 31

1Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 30

**Please don't forget to Review ….Review…Review!**

**Hulien's POV**

Lichuen rolled and tossed over the ground, turning up the soil with his movements. His tortured screams pierced the forest, scaring the birds into frantic flights. It had been more then two days now, how long was this supposed to last? I only remember how much it hurt, it had felt endless when I endured it, the passage of time had been indiscernible to me when I had burned as I had changed. Did all changes take the same amount of time? Nahuel had stayed with me throughout Lichuen's turmoil, only leaving briefly to speak with the human girl.

He had seemed rather upset when he had arrived home. But I was too occupied to ask why. After that he had grown quiet, and watchful. I was too preoccupied to care what he was thinking about, I was unable to take my eyes off of Lichuen as he suffered. I was silently sending up prayers to the spirits, asking them to forgive me for my selfishness, and to not judge Lichuen for my actions. I was just so desperate for companionship, that I had given in to his request.

Had I done the wrong thing? Why had I given in to his request? My weakness was just another reason for the spirits to condemn me. I must have called upon every spirit I could think of, saying every blessing. I burned incense, and gave thanks. I begged for forgiveness, and asked for leniency for my weaknesses, until I could recall no more, finally resorting to muttering to myself for lack of anything else to do.

I could hear changes happening in his body, his heartbeat was erratic, and racing, sometimes faltering as it pounded in his chest. His features were smoothing, and becoming more defined. His skin looked flawless, his high cheekbones making him appear more as a god, then the man he had been mere days ago. His hair shone in the sunlight, as it flared about him, his skin had taken on a new hue, paler then before, and yet still a rich warm brown. I could see minuet changes with the passage of time. His muscles becoming more defined, his skin started to sparkle in the light, not as much as mine, but more and more as his heart continued to pulse erratically. I couldn't help thinking how handsome he was now, not that he hadn't been good looking before, but it was still like night and day, it was hard not to dwell on his masculinity.

I started to pace around then camp, trying to aimlessly tidy up our clearing, but not really able to focus on anything besides Lichuen. I heart his heart start to thunder even louder now, it thundered like a bull elephant on a rampage. His body thrashed back and forth, his heels digging into the soil as his body writhed on the ground. Watching his pain was its own kind of torture, as I was helpless to ease his suffering. His heart thumped loudly, as if fighting to move itself in his chest. His body convulsed as it beat once more, then it was quiet, and his body lay still.

I moved to his side, kneeling on the ground beside his head. "Lichuen?" I whispered softly, recalling how well his new ears would hear. Nahuel stayed back, giving me privacy. Lichuen didn't move, but I could see his eyelids flutter, so I tried again. "Lichuen?" I said again, a bit louder this time. His face turned in my direction, his eyes still closed. He spoke, his voice a harmony of sounds. "Its so loud...." he said. "When you open your eyes you will see so many new things, it will be hard to take it all in, but please don't panic.." I wanted to prepare him as best I could. Lichuen spoke again, his eyes still closed, "It hurts...." I knew about the pain he was feeling, the burn in his throat, that fire would rage until it was sated. "I know, come with me and we will make it feel better."

Lichuen opened his eyes, they were such a vivid crimson color it was easy to loose myself it their depths. I turned away as he sat up with vampiric speed. I rose then as well, and I held out my hand to him. "Lets go sooth your pain," I said softly. He reached out and grabbed my hand, allowing me to lead him. I looked at Nahuel who moved to follow us, and I shook my head to refuse him. I would do this alone, it was my fault, so I would take care of him.

I turned and ran pulling Lichuen with me, he had no trouble keeping up with me as I ran at full speed. He kept looking around taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the forest. I told him to try to tune out the sounds, and to focus on the smells, to find one that called to him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, and as he opened them, I could see his pupils dilate with the lust for blood. He ran then, pulling me this time, moving so fast that I had trouble keeping up, it was almost as if he had forgotten I was there. I could smell the blood of the humans before we came upon them, there was more then one. I only preyed upon single humans, worried about people discovering who and what I was, but Lichuen pulled me forward, his grip on my hand sure as the stone.

We broke into the clearing, three men sat around a campfire, we were deep in the jungle, as I had been carful to lead him away from nearby villages when we had started out. They jumped up as we crashed through the undergrowth. Lichuen dropped my hand, and dropped into a crouch beside me, staring at the largest man. He breathed once more, his hand flying to his throat, then he launched himself at the man, his teeth flashing against his throat, the man didn't even have a chance to raise his hands to defend himself as Lichuen drained him dry in seconds, his eyes closed, his expression unreadable.

He let go of the corpse, turning in a flash. He placed a hand to his head. His eyes blazed with an undefinable emotion. "It hurts!" He screamed, turning to the other two men who had barely had time to register what had just happened to their acquaintance. They started yelling in terror, trying to run, Lichuen screamed, as if in agony, his hands held to his temples. The men started to scramble. Lichuen fell to his knees, growling in pain, agony washing over his face. "Make it stop!" he howled. I did not know what to do. What was wrong with him? He had fed, the pain should have lessened, not gotten worse.

The two men were moving quickly through the jungle, quickly by human standards. But no match for my speed, I could not let them leave, our existence needed to remain a secret. I flew after them, grabbing the first, and dispatching him by snapping his neck, then made for the second. I flew through the trees and moved ahead of him. I stepped out just before he reached me, and he stopped short in surprise. I smiled at him, then threw myself at him, pinning him to a tree as I drained him of his blood.

I threw his body over my shoulder, and returned to the first. I felt so full it was ridiculous, having fed so frequently in the last week. I picked up the other mans still warm body, and returned to Lichuen. He sat on the ground curled up like a child, rocking back and forth, holding his palms to his temples. His screams had ceased, and I stood there waiting for him to calm. Eventually his rocking slowed, then finally stopped, and he looked up at me. He stared at me silently, his eyes weary with pain. I laid down the bodies on the ground, then I moved to him, pulling him to me and soothing him as I had soothed Nahuel when he was a babe. I hummed a lullaby to calm him.

He leaned into my body, and I could feel him relax against me. "What happened?" I asked softly. "I was so thirsty, I wanted his blood, so badly, and it was so good......., but as the pain in my throat eased, the pain in my head took over. I could feel the other mens fear, their horror, it was like hot pokers in my mind far worse then the burn in my throat. It was worse then I ever felt before, even when I was surrounded by many more people. This time there was only two, but it felt like hundreds."

Lichuen fell quiet then. I thought about why he had asked me to turn him to begin with, the pain he got from feeling the pain of others around him had been to much to bear, this now seemed to be worse, this could be a problem, but I would help him get through it. I moved away now that he seemed calmer. I went over to retrieve the undrained body, bringing it to him. "Here feed, he can't hurt you as he is already dead." Lichuen hesitated only a moment before he grasped the body to his mouth, he drained the body, making a mess of himself in the process. When he was done I dug a hole, large enough for all three bodies. I removed all traces of the mens presence. Then I went into the forest a carried multiple boulders back, placing them over the grave, to hid what had taken place.

I once again held my hand out to Lichuen, he was covered in blood and dirt, and needed to clean up. We ran from this awful place through the jungle. I followed the scent of fresh flowing water, and he followed me wordlessly. I could hear rushing water in the distance and made for it. It was the dead of night, and the moon light shone down upon us. I slowed as we neared our destination, and as we pushed through the bushes, we came to a small waterfall, that fell into a crystal clear pool of water.

I pulled Lichuen forward. He stood unmoving as I removed his blood stained shirt and pants. I removed my soiled clothes as well and pulled him towards the water. I stopped to grab some sweet sand from the white crescent of sand that hugged the pools edge. I pulled him into the water and let go of his hand. I turned and bathed my self, washing my skin and hair, leaving him to do the same. I moved to the water fall to rinse the sand from my body, enjoying the feeling of the water against my skin.

When I moved back to the pool , Lichuen was frozen in the same spot that I had left him. I sighed, going to grab another handful of the sweet smelling sand. I moved over to him and started to rub the soft, foaming sand against his skin, using water to remove residual blood from his first feeding. I continued to scrub and clean him, until his hands suddenly caught my wrists in one of his large hands, his grip was unbreakable. I looked up wondering if I had made him uncomfortable. His eyes shone black under the luminescent light of the moon. He moved his other hand behind me and crushed me forcefully against his chest, lowering his lips to mine.

He kissed my lips forcefully. I couldn't have moved if I had wanted to, his newborn strength was to much for me. At first I was in shock, but then I realized that he wanted me, I as much force as I could. Lichuen released my hands, and I wrapped them around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. He picked me up then,and I wrapped myself around his body as he pulled both of us towards the rush of the waterfall. I stopped momentarily gasping trying to get a hold of myself. All I had ever wanted was to be loved. The time with Joham had been sensual, but this felt so much more powerful, I was drawn to him as if he were apart of myself that I had just found, and never knew I was missing.

I had to speak up, to tell him. "Lichuen," I murmured and he kissed down the curve of my neck. 'I can't, I want to, but I couldn't live if you were to leave me!" I felt a pain at the thought of him leaving me, and he gasped shaking his head, as my feelings hit him. I had forgotten that he could feel my feelings, but I was unable to stop my own emotions. He kissed me to silence my lips. "Don't... you.... know," He said kissing me between each word, "That I will never leave you? I am yours now and forever Hulien." The pleasure I felt at his words, the truth that I heard as he spoke made me quiver, and he groaned feeling my pleasure. All of the love that I had held back, all of the want, the desire for someone of my own came undone, all of my pain washed away by the healing power of his love. Lichuen moaned feeling the release of all of my grief as my love washed over us both. He held me so tightly as if I was the only thing that could ever give him pleasure. Then he pulled us into the waterfall, and as the water pulsed over our trembling bodies we joined in the most amazing of all unions, the union of lifelong love finally found.


	32. Chapter 32

1Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 30

**Please don't forget to Review ….Review…Review!**

**Hulien's POV**

I couldn't believe the turn of events that things had taken. I had turned Lichuen because he had asked me to, because he had been wanting to end his human existence. I had never expected him to have wanted me with such a desperate need. I was almost ashamed of myself for giving in, for wanting love so badly, but his words sounded so honest, so truthful, they offered all I had ever wanted and more. He said that he was mine, now and forever. Did he know what he was saying, or was this apart of being a newborn vampire/

I couldn't be sure, but I would take whatever he was willing to offer me. After what had to have been hours he pulled away from me. I worried that he was changing his mind, but noticed that his hand was to his head again, and his eyes had taken on a painful look once more. "Lichuen...." I whispered not wanting to add to his pain. "What is it?" "People are coming." He responded, "I can feel them, not like before, but they are not as close yet." I took his hand and pulled him through the water fall. We grabbed our clothes quickly. Lichuen's face became more strained with pain, and I was now able to hear the faint sounds of footsteps in the forest, the pulsing beats of a human heart. Once dressed we ran together. I let Lichuen lead the way, knowing that he would take us away from whatever was hurting him.

We flew like birds through the trees, light and graceful as we flitted back and forth. And Lichuen's face slowly relaxed then became jubilant again, his smile was so radiant that it could clear away the clouds better then the sun I surmised. He slowed his running down, and gradualy came to a stop as he took in the newly enhanced beauty of the world around him, that he had not had the opportunity to enjoy yet. He took my hand, entwining his fingers with mine as he walked. "Lichuen, can you explain what is hurting you, I am not sure, I don't understand what is going on?" Lichuen paused and looked at me. "Do you remember why I told you that I didn't live with people?" He asked. I nodded, he had explained that he could feel all of their negative emotions, and pain, that it had been painful to be near people, so had no choice but to become a recluse.

"I had never realized that it hurt so much." I told him, embarrassed at having misunderstood before. He shook his head, "I didn't!' He said softly 'It is much worse now, I have never felt such pain, even when you changed me, this was far worse.' I remembered how he had screamed as my venom had seared through his body, the pain I had seen him in, surely he was exaggerating. He looked at me, shaking his head, and I realized that he must have felt my doubt. '"What will you do?" I asked him. "How can you cope with that pain when ever you need to feed?"

Lichuen shrugged his toned shoulders, "I am hoping that you and I will figure that out together." He said softly, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. Once again doubt course through me, I would help him, but surely he would eventually move on, why would he stay with me? He turned to face me. "What were you just thinking Hulien?" He asked me, his eyes soft. Well honesty would be the best choice so I told him exactly what was on my mind. "I will be glad to help you, but I know that eventually you will leave once you have sorted everything out....." His lips turned down into a frown, "Didn't you hear what I told you? I told you that I was yours, now and forever, that will never change, did you think I was lying to you just to get what I wanted from you?" I turned my eyes downward, not wanting to admit that I had indeed felt that way, and that I had given in to him, even with the doubts that I had.

Lichuen moved his hand under my chin, and forced my gaze back up to meet his. 'I have never lied in my life, honesty is something that I highly value, do not assume that that will change from one existence to the next. I told you that because from the moment I saw you in the clearing by my camp fire, and I thought you had been hurt, that I wanted you. Don't you know what you do to me?" I shook my head, his words had ignited a warmth in my dead heart that I had never felt before. It wasn't an inferno, but it was strong, powerful, and all consuming. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his, his gaze was so intense.

He sighed, 'You are the only thing that has ever let me feel anything else besides pain and agony. You were made for me, haven't you figured that out yet. I was meant to be yours as much as you were meant to be mine. I have never felt anything but pain, fear and agony until you. With you I feel joy, love, doubt, anger, sadness, desire......... everything. And there is no pain with it, I just feel it. It is such a relief, your thoughts sooth everything in me, and all I ever want to do it to make you happy. To be loved, wanted...." His eyes darkened as he spoke to me. My heart felt like it might explode from the fire that was now blazing away in my chest.

This was all I had ever asked for. Did this mean that the spirits had decided to forgive me after all this time? Had they meant for things to be this way from the beginning? I felt so much happiness that if it was possible I might burst. I returned Lichuen's unwavering gaze his eyes growing darker by the second. I felt the intensity there, and knew that I would never tire of the feelings that it sent through my body.

Lichuen pulled me against him, his lips crashing against mine, his hands moving over my body, forcing my body to his. He was stronger then I, but I had no desire to push him away. He grasped my braid, wrapping it around his slender fingers , using it to pull me closer still. I could feel his desire pulsing against me, and I responded in kind, wrapping myself around him, holding him against me. Lichuen showed me just how much I meant to him, how much he wanted me, and I gave myself to him more freely then I had ever done before, letting myself feel the beginnings of forever in this union. I would never be lonely again, I had never been so blissful, as Lichuen showed over and over again why we were made for each other.


	33. Chapter 33

1Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 32

**It iss past midnight here, and I am up with a horrific head cold that is making sleep impossible, so I figure that I would write. So here is another chapter. Please don't forget to Review ….Review…Review!**

**Nahuels' POV**

My aunt had been gone with Lichuen for two days. I had worried at first, but I realized that she would surely be able to help him better then I could, her strength was far greater then mine. And unlike me she did not require sleep. I had slept on and off waiting for their return, finally tiring with trying to keep myself amused. I decided that it was time to go and visit Shara.

I had not seen her for nearly three days, the longest time we had spent apart since we had met, I found it hard to be away from her, my body craved to be near her, her soft touch, her uncanny ability to see me, even without eyes. Shara was unlike any other human I had ever seen, she was accepting and unassuming, taking pleasure in every little thing we did together. Just thinking of her made me subconsciously pick up speed. My feet sped over the familiar trail to her village.

It was nearing sun high, but it was not yet the time of day that sent people to their homes, or to the river's edge to cool off from the heat. The pleasant warmth from the sun increased the fragrance from the flowers and fruit bearing trees of the jungle, sending it's heavily sweetened aroma forth to permeate everything. I smiled realizing that Shara would be able to smell this better then most humans due to her heightened senses. I neared the rivers edge, and though I was unable to see Shara, I could detect her scent on the path, though only faintly, letting me know that she had not recently come this way.

I headed discreetly to her families hut, not wanting to wait a moment longer to see her, or to hear her voice. I circled the village, and then made my way to the doorway of her hut. There were hushed voices inside, I could smell and hear Shara's parents and sister, but not Shara herself, and I momentarily wondered where she was as this moment. I cleared my throat loudly then spoke, to make my presence known. "I offer greetings to the home..." I said softly. Instantly I heard commotion from inside. I heard things moving, and the low voice of Shara's father speaking to her mother. "That boy has some nerve, showing his face here." What was that supposed to mean? Was Shara upset with me? Had my absence angered her in some manner? I took a step back as I heard his heavy steps approaching the doorway, followed by two, softer, more hesitant foot treads.

"What do you want? Where is my daughter? You have some nerve to show here after stealing her away." He growled at me "Are you trying to upset my family by thrusting our nose in the fact that you have broken the traditions of our people? Sneaking away with my daughter, taking her to be yours without my permission!" He spoke quietly, but forcefully. "If you have any decency you will return her! Now our family will have more embarrassment then we already had thanks to her!" Her father spoke with such anger that saliva flecked around his mouth. I looked over his shoulder, and I could see his wife and daughter watching our exchange with wide eyes.

I ran my fingers through my hair in my frustration. I had no idea what he was talking about. Had Shara finally tired of his constant criticism and run away? It seemed unlikely, though I liked the idea of taking her away from this awful place. He father interrupted my thoughts hissing angry words at me as his bloodshot eyes bulged out. "Where is she?"

I shook my head and looked at him, "I have no idea, I have been away dealing with family matters. I had told Shara that I would return as soon as possible..." My voice felt tight as I recalled the talk we had a few days ago. She knew that I would return, she would have waited for me. When I looked up at him he took in the expression on my face and his anger softened. "You don't have my daughter?" He asked haltingly. I shook my head, my heart seemed to skip a beat as I realized that he was telling me that Shara was missing.

"I have to find her." I said looking at him, he nodded, his wife had started crying as she heard on conversation. His daughter started talking suddenly. "Shara told me that you would be away, but when she went out and never came back, I assumed that you had come back sooner then she had expected, I never realized that she was.......," her voice dropped off into silence, leaving her last words unspoken.

I turned from them, unwilling to stand her a moment longer. She needed me. My thoughts drifted to the man I had saved her from that day in the woods, and a growl worked it's way up my throat. If anyone had hurt her, I would dispatch their soul to the spirit world with no help to guide them. I would make their last moments on this earth be moments of fear and pain for causing her harm. I pushed myself to the limits of my speed with my desperation, searching for a trace of her scent. I went to the riverside, but that trail was old, and faded, leading no where. I moved deeper into the forest. Moving slowly now so as not to miss her trail. I moved in circles around her village.

I ignored the sounds of children playing, the gleeful cries as they raced after one another through the lush green grasses surrounding their home. I tuned out the sounds of elderly woman talking to one another about what changes the seasons would bring this year, and reminiscing about bygone seasons from their youths. I paid no attention to the sounds echoing through the forest as the animals went about their lives among the trees, focusing only on one thing, finding any trace of where Shara had gone.

As I found myself moving further and further from the village, I started to wonder if she would have come this far. I kept searching as I realized that she may not have come here on her own free will, but by force, and I would not give up until I had found her. I continued my widening circles scenting the ground, the trees and the air as I tried to locate some sign of her. I had no idea how long I had been searching when I finally inhaled and took in a faint trace of her familiar scent.

I was no where near the village at this point, and wondered what would have brought her so far into the jungle. I turned and started tracking her scent, but it was difficult, it seemed as if she weren't touching the ground, her scent only clung to places here and there, as if she had accidently brushed against them. I was oblivious to everything except her, I could not be harmed, I didn't even notice the other aromas of the forest, as only one of them mattered to me. I was suddenly overwhelmed as her scent intensified drastically flooding my senses.

I ran forward now following her floral scent, wanting to see her with my eyes. I dodged through the forest, not even feeling the branches as the lashed at me, only aware of the scent that was guiding me. The scent got stronger and stronger still as I closed in on it's source. And suddenly there she was, curled up on the ground on her side, her long hair splayed out over her back.

Shara lay there, her body unmoving, not even raising with the intake of air. I stared at her still form, taking in her unnatural stillness, the way her limbs stuck out unnaturally from her graceful body. I fell to my knees on the ground. My chest felt like it was collapsing upon itself, the pain was making it hard to breath, hard to think clearly. This couldn't be right, what was I missing? I forced myself to move towards her, I had to touch her, that would surely wake us both out of this spell. The spirits liked to play tricks, this had to be one of them, the worst prank ever. I crawled, closing the distance from where I had fallen, to where she lay as still as stone. I stopped beside her, looking at the way the sunlight played across her dark hair, the sun couldn't make a lifeless things shine with vitality could it. Maybe her heart was just moving to slow for my ears to detect, maybe she was sleeping.

I reached out one hand, not wanting to disturb her if she was in fact simply resting. I touched her shoulder gently, but I got no response, so I pulled her gently back by her shoulder, in order to see her face. Her face...........her soft face... her gentle smile.... her unique eyes that were all seeing.....her face answered the worst question.

Shara's eyes were open in an unseeing, unmoving stare. Her lips her pulled back into a grimace of horror, her form was still, this was no prank. This was the cruelest horror that had even been created. I pulled her body to me, turning her into my chest, holding her tightly against my chest. I closed her eyes, kissing each eyelid softly as my tears fell against her face. I opened my mouth letting out the most animalistic roar to let the world know about my suffering. I gently cradled her face in my hands, kissing every surface as if my kisses could give her new life. But I knew that I was too late. I sat there rocking her body in my arms wishing that I could have died in her place.

My eyes swept every feature, taking in the paleness of her skin, the stillness of her chest, the bite mark on the far side of her neck. I no longer wondered what happened. I knew that she had been killed by one of us. I tried to clear my head, to inhale and take in the scent of her killer. I had been so intent on her smell that I hadn't paid any heed to anything else. I tried to filter our Shara's familiar scent, but for some reason I kept having difficulty deciphering the other scent. It to seemed familar, I had smelled it before, but was having trouble placing it. It wasn't my aunt, and it wasn't Lichuen, but then why did it seem familiar, I didn't know any other vampires........except one. Joham.

Everything clicked at once, I had only met him once, I recalled how much his scent was like my own, and yet with a sweeter tang to it that came with him being a full vampire, that was the smell that surrounded me now, that was all over Shara's lifeless form. He had killed the woman I loved, he had taken her away from me before I had even had the chance to make her apart of my life in the way that I wished. He had ruined everything, he had always ruined everything. He ruined my mother's life by tricking her into carrying his spawn, me. He ruined my aunts life by taking away her family, by forcing her to be stuck with me, and now he had ruined mine by killing the most innocent being who graced the land, the person who had just opened her heart to me, and who was showing me how to do the same with her. He had taken so much from me, and now he would have to pay.

I cleaned up Shara's body, praying to the spirits to guide her, to grant her a special place among them for all of the suffering that she had endured. Then I asked her to guide me, to help me bring justice to the demon who had killed her, the creature who had caused so much pain to so many innocent beings. I cleaned her wound, and picked up her now cold body. I knew that she was gone, leaving this empty husk behind. She was free from all the limitations that her life had imposed on her, and I hoped she could fly. I knew that she would want her family to have the closure that came with a burial, so I would do that for her.

I walked through the forest with her head against my chest. I don't recall anything about the walk except how heavy she felt, and how light at the same time, or was that my heart that felt that way? I don't know how long it took, only that I didn't bother to walk around the village, but instead I walked her directly up the familiar path from the river, through the village so everyone would see, so they would know what they had lost. I wanted them to see the pain in my eyes at her loss, and for them to feel shame at how they had treated her.

The village sounds fell silent as I made my way to her hut, people stopped to stare, and looked at the ground, or cried in alarm to the sky. I didn't even stop at the doorway, instead walking right in. Her family looked up alarmed at my unexpected arrival. Her mother screamed, and started pulling at her hair, her sister fell to the ground, sobbing her grief into her hands. Her father looked at my face , he saw my tears, my grief, and he had the decency to look down in shame, unable to meet my eyes. I told them quietly how I had found her, I said nothing about what I knew, letting them draw their own conclusions. I told them what blessings I had said, and I laid her on her sleeping mat for the last time.

I turned and looked at her father then. "Don't ever forget the grief you feel right now, for mine is so much more then you could ever fathom. She was so much more then you ever let her know. You were ashamed when you should have realized that you had been blessed." I walked from their house then, no more words needed to be said. I would never see them again. They had lost a treasure and they had never even realized they had had one to start with. I had no reason to come here ever again. Know there was only one thing left for me to do . I had to find Joham.


	34. Chapter 34

1Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 33

In honor of Twilight I thought I would leave you with a few lyrics from Aspects of love. The song is love changes everything. I think it describes love perfectly

Love,  
Love changes everything: Hands and faces, Earth and sky,  
Love, Love changes everything: How you live and How you die

Love Can make the summer fly, Or a night Seem like a lifetime.

Yes, Love, Love changes everything: Now I tremble At your name.  
Nothing in the World will ever Be the same.

Love, Love changes everything: Days are longer,Words mean more.  
Love, Love changes everything: Pain is deeper Than before.

Love Will turn your world around, And that world Will last for ever.

Yes, Love, Love changes everything, Brings you glory, Brings you shame.  
Nothing in the World will ever Be the same.

Off Into the world we go, Planning futures, Shaping years.  
Love, Bursts in, and suddenly All our wisdom Disappears.

Love Makes fools of everyone: All the rules We make are broken.

Yes, Love, Love changes everyone. Live or perish In its flame.  
Love will never, Never let you Be the same.

Hulien's POV

Lichuen and I slowly made our way home. We kept stopping to look at the most minuscule details. Lichuin couldn't seem to get over the beauty that his new eyes made even more apparent then his human eyes had. We stopped to admire a large spider web in the mist, as each droplet of water clung to the fine strands of silk in the sunlight, throwing miniature rainbows onto our skin. Even the imperfections in the web only added to it's beauty. The spider moved with grace, easing itself along the thin strands to check them. Moving long delicate legs along the narrow silken threads.

Ants making their way up a tree trunk provided and endless amount of action. They carried leaves up and down, the size pieces that some of them carried were 20 times larger then their bodies, showing the insects remarkable strength. Some carried fruit, of eggs of other ants, anything that could be used for food. Multiple species of birds in flight as they dropped and twirled trying to lure mates to them were an amazing display of color. Lichuen's intent gaze made me remember how things appeared to me when I had first changed.

I hadn't known what was happening like he did, so I had been upset and confused., nothing had made any sense. The difference in having someone to guide you in this new life made all of the changes seem more enjoyable, the heightened senses, the speed, it was much more enjoyable when some was there to share it with you.

The journey home took a great deal of time, not because it was too far, but because we took our time. I wanted to get back to Nahuel, so he and Lichuen could get to know one another now that the pain of his thirst was gone. As we neared home Lichuen slowed to a stop. He put a hand to his head, the look of pain entering his eyes. "Lichuen, what is it, is someone near?" I asked. He nodded. "Is it bad?" Lichuen shook him head. "I can handle it, but someone is hurting...." We moved forward step by step, with each footstep, Lichuen seemed to hurt more, but he still forced himself forward. I was so concerned about him, that I didn't think about who could be hurting, until I realized that we were coming upon our home. Nahuel!

I raced forward and found him hunched over on the ground. I pulled him back, looking for any signs of injuries, he was not a vampire, so he was able to be hurt. I saw no blood, no ripped clothes, nothing, but the pain on his face was so clear. "Nahuel, what happened?" I shouted. He didn't respond, it was as if he didn't hear me speak. "Nahuel!" I shook him as I shouted this time, and I saw his eyes flicker in recognition. He blinked a few times, then looked at me, his fists were clenched so tightly that he was leaving impressions of his nails in the skin of his palms. I pulled his face close to mine, so he could see that I was here. I could see Lichuen nearby with both hands on his temples, as if trying to keep his head from bursting.

Nahuel looked at me, and tears flooded his eyes, "Shara is.....is... dead!" he said his shoulder shaking with his sobs. He leaned against me and cried out his grief into my shoulder. He cried and cried until his sobs subsided into whimpers, and then into silence as exhaustion took over and his eyes closed. His tears continued as he slept, as I carried him in and laid him on his sleeping mat. Lichuen came closer as he settled into sleep. "So much sadness, so much grief.. He must have loved this Shara." he said softly. I noticed that his face was less strained, and the tension seemed to have eased. I nodded, and added "I think he was just realizing it, which makes it so much worse. I wonder what happened to her, she was a human, and they are so fragile." I looked at Lichuen, "How do you feel now?" "Much better." He added, "As he fell asleep the pain receded."

"What happens to make you feel the pain?" I asked trying to get a better grasp of what his special power did. "Well... it is like I can feel what people are thinking. When they feel negative emotions I feel the emotions from their minds, but they hit me as pain. The more people that there are , the worse the pain gets. It is much worse now that I am a........ you called yourself a vampire, was that it? It is like I felt those men's fear tenfold compared to before. But your nephew was not as bad, even though I could feel how intense his grief was, and it hurt, it did not hurt as bad as the humans emotions did. I wonder why that is?"

"Nahuel is only half human," I explained to him "His father was like us." Apparently human women can bear children to demons like us." I said, disgust coated my words, as I thought of my sister. "His mother was human?" Lichuen asked in surprise. I nodded. "My sister, her name was Pire. She was tricked by a vampire named Joham." "See that is exactly why I know that you are meant for me." Lichuen said with a smile as he placed an arm on my hip, near my waist. "What does that mean?" I said in frustration. "Simple," he said "I can feel your hurt, your anger at this Joham, and your grief for your sister. But I only feel them, there is no pain. And when you are happy, or excited, or aroused..." He trailed off with a smile as he seized my other hip with his hand and pulled me to him to kiss my lips. "I feel it all, I have never felt anything like it before." Lichuen smiled at me and turned away from me as he noticed some of the baskets hanging by the entrance to our cave.

He walked over, and picked one off of the wall, turning it over and over in his hands as he looked at it closely. I turned to check on Nahuel. I could smell the scent of Shara on his clothes and skin, but I noticed that the scent was intermingled with another. I recognized that other scent immediately, it was Johams. "Oh no!" I whispered. Lichuen looked over at me , his eyes questioning. "I think that Joham... his father killed Shara! I hope I am wrong about that, as if we didn't have enough reasons to hate him already." Lichuen came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "We will have to find out when he wakes my love." I nodded my agreement silently. Lichuen then turned his head to look into the woods nearby. I laughed aloud. "What ?" He asked. "You are so busy looking everywhere that if your not careful, your neck might break." I said giggling. He smiled at me, feeling my joyfulness. "I can't help it, there is so much to see, I never really noticed it before." "We will all have some things to get used to then." I said gesturing to Nahuel's prone form on his mat. "And we will have to figure out where to go from there."


	35. Chapter 35

1Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter34

Nahuel's POV

I didn't know where I was..... I could feel a fear deep in my chest and I was afraid without knowing why. I looked around seeing nothing but trees and mist surrounding me. I knew the sun was there, just beyond the trees, as I could feel it's warmth fighting at the coolness of the mist, but even it's powerful light could not break through that darkness that encompassed me. I could hear laughter, it sounded so lighthearted and musical. I recognized it at once, it was Shara. My heart lifted, and the suns light seemed to draw strength from my body. The mist seemed to dissipate from around me. Pulling back through the shrouded trees. With each newly revealed inch I looked out on a place that seemed familiar, though I could not recall where I knew it from, I felt my skin prickle with discomfort.

Every inch seemed more foreboding then the last. The only thing that kept me there was the sound of Shara's musical voice, I was drawn to it and I started to follow it into the mist, wanting to be gone from this place, and not quite sure why being there made me feel so uncomfortable. With each chime of her laughter, the sun's light seemed to burn away the mist, revealing more of my hidden surroundings. Even with new light, every tree and bush seemed cloaked in shadows. I turned from them, and followed the sounds of Shara's lilting voice, ignoring the stillness of the forest around me.

The mist seemed to pull back further with each step I took, as I neared Shara. I couldn't wait to set my eyes on her. It felt like I hadn't seen her in eons, and I wanted time to explore this newly discovered love that we had for one another. I felt my heart beat pick up, and the need to see her, to watch her smile, to touch her soft skin, was almost causing me physical pain. I got closer and closer to the sound of her voice. I forced my way through bushes, pushing past thorns that grabbed at the soft hide of my clothes. The branches seemed to reach out for me, trying to ensnare me but I ripped them away.

I pushed and tore my way through the tangled growth until suddenly, there she was. Her back was to me, as she sat on the ground. Her laughter had stopped, and she turned and smiled shyly at me over her shoulders. I looked around, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, but when I turned back my father stood there, holding Shara's prone form in his arms. I growled, but he did not even glance in my direction. He had her head forced backwards, bent to the point that the angle was almost unnatural, he had his fingers wound into her hair, exposing her neck to him. I ran at him, screaming for him to stop, but I didn't seem to get any closer to them. My voice didn't seem to reach their ears. My father leaned in to the crook of her neck, briefly stopping to inhale the scent from the contours of her throat. I was screaming so loud that my throat was burning from the effort, begging for him to put her down, to walk away, but to no avail. My words only seemed to ring in my own ears. His crimson eyes closed as he brought his lips down over her neck. He opened his mouth, and as his deadly white teeth flashed, he sank them into her neck.

I bolted upright, screaming, tears falling freely from the corners of my eyes. I was unsure of what was happening. Where was she? "Shara!" I cried out hoping that she would answer, but there was nothing but silence to greet me. I heard the sudden movement of steps as my eyes began to focus on my surroundings. I was in our cave, the walls were draped with multi colored baskets, and intricate beaded wall hangings. My aunt raced in, Lichuen was right beside her. She fell to her knees beside me, he face tight with emotion. "What..." I started I could smell Shara around me, and yet I couldn't seem to comprehend what had happened. Was it a dream? It was no dream, a nightmare maybe?

I turned to my aunt, her eyes looked as if tears would fall forth at any moment, but I knew that tears could not fall from her immortal eyes. Had I dreamt it all? As the reality of where I was, and the odors upon my clothes set it, The truth hit home once more............she was gone. I wrapped my hands behind my head, raking my fingers through my hair wanting to pull it out in my renewed anger. The tears from my eyes ceased falling, and I felt my heart harden in my chest. I knew what I needed to do now, and I was not going to put it off, my father needed to be dealt with. I pushed myself off of my mat and turned towards the entrance of the cave. "Nahuel?" My aunt whispered quietly, watching me. "Where are you going?" I turned to her, looking at the woman who had taught me to care, to respect, to think before acting, and I spoke, "To kill my father..." I knew that my voice sounded dead. It had the same feeling as my heart, as if it would never work properly again.

"Nahuel....no!" She said her voice shaking. "You can't...you...your...he could hurt you!" I didn't care if he was a powerful demon. I wanted to rip him to shreds, to make his eyes show the pain that would be reflected in my heart. I wanted to see suffer, as he must have made her suffer. "I am going, I have to go." I turned, and started walking, making my way to the familiar, yet hated, place from my dream, knowing that to track him I would have to start there. My aunt followed me out of the cave, Lichuen followed her like a shadow, mimicking her every movement. I didn't turn to look at her, nor did she speak to me, instead they followed me silently. Even in my heightened, angered frame of mind, it was not lost on me that Lichuen constantly touched me aunt, caressing her arms, stroking her cheeks, holding her hand in his, nor was it lost on me the way his touch made my aunts footsteps falter. Regardless this was not a time I could express my gladness for her finally finding someone to care for, it only made me feel my loss more keenly.

I made my way, moving faster and faster as I neared the place where Shara's life had ended. I stopped short as I came upon the place where her body had lain, her scent still lingered strongly against the green grasses. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply trying to ingrain her smell in my memory, to freeze it there, with her voice, her taste, her touch. I inhaled once more, wrinkling my nose as the scent of my father eased into my senses. I opened my eyes, each whiff of his scent only served to increase the burning anger inside me. I turned following it away in the opposite direction from where I lived with my aunt. We moved together, my aunt and Lichuen moving behind me, following my every movement, wordlessly, allowing me to remain lost in my own thoughts.

We continued over hills, rivers and streams, I noticed other scents joining up with my father, and was surprised at how they effected me. They smelled like my father, but different, their odor was more powerful then Joham's, yet distinctively feminine. I realized that they must be my sister's scents. The trail seemed to get more potent, and I realized that I must be getting closer to wherever they were. I steeled myself to confront him, hoping to use the element of surprise, but also wanting to call him out to come to me, for him to see just how fully he had turned his own son against him. I hated him, I wished that I could remove every part of him from me, even if it killed me, and knowing that was impossible I called on the spirits, asking my mother to help me in my time of need. I silently begged her to help the part of me, that came from her, to overpower the part of my being that came from him. The good to remove the bad, for one side to cancel out the other.

I felt a calm steal over me as I asked my mother to guide my actions. I continued to move forth, the smell of my father getting stronger, the smell of my sister permeating the surrounding area. They must dwell near her. I called out then, deciding that he needed to see my hate, to see my disdain at being his son, my loathing for his very existence.

"Joham!!" I called out "Show yourself!" I heard nothing, save for the beating of my own heart. "JOHAM!" I screamed "WHERE ARE YOU?" I was about to yell a third time when I heard movement in a nearby tree. The branches parted and there stood my father. He looked down at me surprised at my arrival. He dropped from the tree, landing in a fluid movement, that showed his power and grace. He smiled at me, coming forward. "Nahuel, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" he asked coming to a stop directly in front of me. I seethed, my rage making me see red, and then I punched him with all of my might, directly in the face as hard as I could...................


	36. Chapter 36

1Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**A/N for those of you who are wondering about this story line, I want to explain something. In Breaking Dawn Nahuel tells the Volturi they can do what ever they want to his father, but to leave his sister out of it because he hates Joham so completely. I thought about it, knowing that Nahuel would hate him for what happened to his family, but in reality, he never actually met his mother, so his grief for her, his anger at his father should be more immediate. Therefore** **Joham killing Shara** **gave Nahuel a reason to detest him so completely that he would never be able to bring himself to be apart of his father lifestyle.**

Chapter35

Nahuel's POV

I felt my fist connect with the left side of Joham's face, and watched his face turn sideways from the impact. It hurt my hand far more then I would ever tell anyone, but the pain was over ridden by the pleasure I felt at seeing his smile falter, then fall from his face as he took in my intent and anger. He turned back to me, his eyes were confused, and he held a hand to his cheek. The pain in my knuckles told me that he did this more out of shock then from pain. I didn't give him and explanation, instead I threw myself at him, launching my body at him like an elephant in a rage, and hoping I could rip him apart the same way an elephant could a tree. I prepared myself for the impact, but was surprised when it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to see myself flying towards the tree line, and stopped myself instantly. I turned on the spot, searching for him. He stood there a few feet from where he had been, looking at me silently. I stormed at him, this time not letting my eyes leave his face as I ran full force at him. He deftly jumped up into the nearest tree, and I followed, having to take two jumps for his one. With every movement I made he moved ahead of me.

I had to stop, and to take a breath, partly from exertion, and partly from the anger that burned away inside my chest. I looked at him, currently he was atop a large boulder, and I was twenty yards away in the lower boughs of a tree. He noticed my pause and took the chance to speak. "Nahuel...son..." I screamed at him, "Don't call me that! I am no son of yours!" I jumped for the stone, and he swiftly avoided me again. "My son, what is wrong?" He tried again. "I said not to call me that!" I was failing at this miserably, he managed to avoid me every movement, he was just so fast. "A father wouldn't hurt his son the way you have hurt me!" I yelled at him. My anger was failing me, I could feel the emotions boiling up to the surface.

I saw him take a step in my direction, his face still a mask of confusion. I was aware of movement behind me and turned to see, my aunt moving closer to my side, her eyes were wary. Lichuen was beside her, but one hand was to his forehead, and his eyes had an unfocused look to them. Lichuen looked far to the right for a moment, before he put the other hand to his head, and moaned. My aunt looked torn between me and him, her face full of concern for both of us. She glanced to the right as well, and I saw two figures emerge from the bushes there.

The beings were both female. One had long, straight, raven black hair, and warm brown eyes, she had dark skin like me. But the other had lighter skin, her hair was a warm light brown, and her hair curled around her face. Her eyes were a grey color, they actually made me think of Shara for a moment. Both of these girls looked fearful, their fear must have been what effected Lichuin. They looked between me and Joham, then back at me again. I realized with alarm that these were my siblings, the sisters he had told me about.

That knowledge took me by surprise, even though I knew about them, even though I had smelled their scents around his, I had not expected to see them. Joham looked at them, then back at me. The strained lines on his face eased a little, was this because he had backup if needed. I had that too, I thought eyeing my aunt, who still stood torn between me and Lichuin. I gestured to him, letting her know that He needed her more then I. And I watched her run to his side. I also noticed my father watching her. His eyes were dark and lidded with was that lust? He didn't move his eyes from her body as he took in her movements towards this strange male in his territory.

I turned to watch what he was seeing. My aunt had wrapped her arms around Lichuen's hunched shoulder's, and she was whispering softly into his ears. She leaned forward and kissed his brow. I turned to look at my father, and I was rewarded, seeing his eyes darken in what I believed to be jealousy. He was distracted thoroughly, and it gave me the chance to make my move. I jumped from my perch on the boulder, high above him and slammed into his body with my own. I hit him over and over, screaming at him, calling him a murderer, yelling words over and over at him, not even hearing what came from my lips, just enjoying the feeling of taking my grief out upon him. Joham didn't do anything at first, but then he moved to defend himself. His hands warding off the blows from mine, they bounced off his rock hard hands. He still glanced from time to time at my aunt, and that only fueled my rage further. How dare he want her, he didn't deserve her, she was too good for a monster like him, just like my mother had been. This demon had touched everything good in my life, and seemed like he wouldn't stop until he had taken everything away.

I Kicked at him, hitting any part of his body that I could reach, grasping, tearing, trying to render him dead. I heard gasps, but paid no attention to them. I saw red, nothing could keep me from my target. I roared at him, wanting him to feel my rage. Suddenly my world turned upside down, I found myself lying on my back. Joham was holding my wrists in one of his hands against my chest, and my legs with his other hand. Rendering me immobile, with the exception of my head.

I turned to look at him, he stared down at me wide eyed, the confusion was still there, but now he seemed annoyed. I did what came naturalyl when so close to such a disgusting thing, I spat in his face. I felt the anger tremble through him, but he did not make a move."What did I do to you?" He asked through gritted teeth. I laughed like a maniac. "What did you do? What did you do?" Lets see, what haven't you done to me? First you killed my mother, because your sick and twisted, then you kill my love...., and even now you can't keep your eyes off my aunt!" He finally showed some remorse at that, not realizing that he had been caught. My aunt hissed, and Lichuen growled, deep in his chest then raised to his full height and placing himself in front of my aunt to block my father's line of vision. My father closed his eyes for a moment, then responded. "I am sorry about your mother......But what did I do to your love? What on earth are you babbling about boy?" I noticed that he didn't deny that he was looking at my aunt, and he didn't respond to it either. "You killed her!" I spat the words out, like excess venom from my mouth.

He looked down at me, his eyes thoughtful. "How could you? Were you so greedy that you couldn't leave me that one thing?" How did you find her? Did you lure her to the woods? I hope her blood tasted foul, I hope it left a bitter taste in your mouth that lasts for eternity." He looked at my aunt, and back to me, I struggled against his hands as I yelled, "I said don't look at her!" Lichuen growled again, there was no mistaking the threatening tone to his growl, my father looked at him then turned his eyes back to me again. "What do you mean her.. blood, are you saying that you were in love with a human?" His tone was disbelieving, almost mocking. "What's wrong with that?" I growled wishing that I could rip the look off of his face "I'm half human after all, or did you forget that my mother was a human! And Shara was not just any human, I loved her, and she.....loved me too!" I faltered in my ferocity, remembering when I had realized that she had indeed returned my attraction and desire, then recalling that he had taken it all away.

"But a human?" He said still shaking his head at the idea. "She was special as far a humans go," I whispered "She saw what others could not see, and didn't see what they could.." "The blind girl?" Joham said as he took a deep intake of breath of alarm. "YES!" I roared, wriggling my body trying to free myself from his clutches, my anger renewed now that he had recalled who she was. "But I didn't smell your scent on her.. Son I never would have... she was out alone.....I had no idea..." His words faltered as he tried to explain himself, but I didn't care to hear his excuses.

"Why did I not smell you on her Nahuel? I would not have gone near her if I had scented you on her skin." I thought on that for a moment, "I had not seen her in a few days, I had stayed to help with Lichuen, Huilen needed me, we were not sure how his change would go over. And the rain was torrential, so she and I did not meet for a few days." I started to wonder, if it was my fault as much as his, if I had not left her alone, would he had left her be? "Nahuel, You have to believe me, I would not hurt my own kin so." I heard my aunt speak up then, "Why should he believe your lies Joham, you told my sister you loved her, only to leave her when she needed you the most, your words are meaningless." I could hear the hurt in her voice, and his eyes softened as he looked at her. She was wrapped in Lichuen's protective embrace now, her back to his chest, as his arms circled her, holding her close. Lichuen's eyes spoke volumes, as he stared at my father. They clearly said watch yourself, she is mine, and I will hurt you if you try anything.

My uncle looked at her, his eyes filling with longing and desire, then he turned to me. "I am sorry my son, I would not have taken her from you. I know what it is like to finally have found love, only to loose it." He glanced in my aunts direction before continuing, "I would never purposely put anyone through that torment." Was he saying that he loved my aunt? I looked at her, and she had turned away into Lichuen's chest, her arms were wrapped around his waist as he held her close, trying to keep her from the torment around her. I saw my fathers face wince as he took in the loving scene before him. "I hope that she loved you in return, my son, because there is no worse pain then to love someone to the fullest extent, only to be rejected. He moved to get up, and pulled me up with him. I used my foot to kick him away, refueled by the knowledge that my aunt had scorned him.

"She did, so I hope you understand why I have come here to kill you?" Joham turned to me, sighing, what was that supposed to mean? I didn't give myself time to think on it though, and I jumped forward to wrap my fingers around his neck. I was hoping that if I squeezed hard enough that I could separate his head from his body, would that even kill him? I realized that I had no idea how to accomplish this task, regardless I was going to try. I pushed him backwards until he was against a tree, and I slammed him against it repeatedly, not even pausing when I heard it groan in protest, nor when it broke and fell down to the forest floor. He simply looked at me letting me squeeze his throat. Since that didn't seem to work, I stared to hit him, over and over I pummeled him, hitting his face, hitting stomach, his chest. I knew he could feel it, even if it didn't hurt as much as I wished it did.

He just stood there and took it, he let me take out all of my frustration, anger and hurt out on him, if he had been human, he would have been dead many times over, and as it was he, seemed sore and stiff. My hands hurt, my head throbbed, but I wouldn't stop. Finally he stopped my hands, holding my fists in his grasps. "Nahuel, you are my son, my only son. I am sorry for what happened, but you cannot kill me, and I will not, do you hear me, will not, kill you. As much as you hate me right now, you are apart of me, just like your sisters, you cannot change that. I hope in time you can forgive me for this, and that we can be a family."

I turned my face to his, seeing parts of my face reflected in his, seeing the resemblance there. I could never forgive him, even if it had been a horrific mistake, he had hurt me to much, and I would never get past it, even if I moved on from it, even that didn't not seem likely at this moment. "You may be my sire, but you are no father." I said fiercely. I glanced at my sisters, they huddled together, holding one another. "I am sorry to have frightened you both, I hope you never know the sadness in your life that he has brought to mine. I hope to get to know you both, but I will have nothing to do with him, not now, not ever, unless it's to bring an end to the pain her spreads around him where ever he goes!" I spoke my words carefully, wanting them to know that I did not hold them responsible for his actions, but that I would not be connected to him in any way.

Joham released my hands, and I turned from him. My aunt came over and wrapped her arms around me, Lichuen stood protectively over us both glaring at my father. We moved away leaving my sisters. I would never return to this place, I hoped they would come to me, to get to know me, but never again would I purposely bring myself to be in a place where that demon resided. I let myself be guided by my aunt, away from this place. She would take me home, and she would mother me. She was my family, I didn't need anything from him, I never would.


	37. Chapter 37

1Chapter 36

**A/N I wanted to let my readers know that this story is going to go until Nahuel has a chance to meet the Cullens. I figure that every****one is curious as to how Alice and Jasper find them, and convince them to come be witnesses, right?**

**Don't forget****:**** reviews are the air I breath****e****.**

Huilen's POV

I could feel the depth of Nahuel's grief, it was as palpable as fog, and far easier for one to get lost in. He allowed me to guide him homeward, his feet dragging through the grasses that we passed. Lichuen and I led him through the jungle slowly, he was so unaware of his surroundings that he didn't even move to keep branches away from his face. Lichuen held each limb aside so Nahuel and I could pass through, though it made no difference, aside from making the journey take much longer then it usually would.

I had been shocked at the intensity of Nahuel's rage. I had underestimated the bond her had created with the human girl, but looking at Lichuen I realized that love could come in many forms, and not always when expected. Lichuen stayed so close to me since leaving the confrontation with Joham that I constantly brushed against him. He hadn't moved any further than necessary from my side since. We were all silent, each of us lost in our own thoughts about what had transpired back there.

When we finally arrived back at camp Nahuel had gone into the cave without a word and lain on his sleeping mat. He turned his back to us and lay there quiet and stoic. I turned with a sigh of frustration, and almost walked into Lichuen who was directly behind me. I glanced up into his crimson eyes as he opened his arms, and I allowed myself to be enveloped in their comforting embrace. "Poor Nahuel," I whispered too softly for anyone beside Lichuen to hear. "Losing something that you love is like losing a part of what makes you complete. I would feel like that if I lost you.." Lichuensaid simply. I looked into his face, looking to see his expression. His face was solemn, his eye clear. "You won't lose me," I said, "You're stuck with me forever." I wrapped my arms around him, and stood on my tip toes to place a kiss on his drawn lips.

"Why do you look so sullen?" I asked, worried that maybe he was feeling pain from someone's emotions. I knew that he had been in pain from Nahuel and his sisters, but it seemed to have faded during the confrontation. Lichuen did not reply , but he held me closer and a soft growl rumbled through his chest. I pushed myself back wanting to search his face for an answer, but his face was unreadable. "Lichuen?" I asked again, more insistently this time. He looked down, his eyes searching mine deeply, as if he could read my very spirit. "I don't know whose grief was greater..... Nahuel's or Joham's..." My mouth fell open. What did he mean? Why would Joham be grieving? "I don't understand?" I said, wondering what I had missed.

Lichuen pressed his lips against my brow. "You don't know, do you?" He asked me. I shook my head, and he tried to explain what he was talking about. "Back there," he said gesturing with his head towards the direction we had come, "I could feel Nahuel's anger, his grief. My pain got worse as his sisters' fear added into the mixture. I am thankful that I do not feel them with the same intensity that I feel human emotions. But Joham's feelings numbed me, quite unlike yours, with you I feel everything without any pain, and with Joham I felt what he felt, but it was numb, almost like shock. It actually kept the pain from his children further from my mind. But his grief set on quickly, he was full of hurt and despair,"Lichuen said quietly. "I don't see what he could have felt so upset about, he is the one always causing pain, maybe he is feeling some remorse for his action at last." I said feeling a bit smug that something may have finally caused him to feel some of the pain that he had caused so many.

"I see what caused him pain," Lichuen said as he used his had to tilt my face upwards so it looked evenly at his. "And the idea of it caused me to want to rip him to pieces." I looked into his eyes, still confused. "Do you not know what you have done to him?" Lichuen asked me, his mouth turning upwards into a half smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I answered truthfully. "You, he loves you, and he hates that you don't love him back. However he seems to loathe the fact that you have me now. The desire he felt as he looked at you, the hurt he experienced when you came to me - . I felt it, but it numbed me so that suddenly all I could feel were my own emotions, my own possessiveness over you, my own anger at him for desiring you."

I stared at him shocked, I thought back to the time I had spent with Joham. He had seemed so smooth, and after I had realized who he was, I had known that everything he had said to me was a lie. Everything he ever said was a lie, or was it? He had said that he had never had that kind of connection with anyone, and he had asked me to stay with him forever. I would have said yes...if it hadn't have been him. I looked up at Lichuen. He was watching me, and though I knew he could feel my emotions, he could not read my mind. "Love, you are making me dizzy," he said "you have so many emotions racing through your mind, it's hard to follow a single one." Lichuen told me that Joham was upset about me, the he had desired me, and I smiled. I was glad that I was the one who had brought him that pain, it might be the only true emotion that he had ever had, and I was not about to feel guilty about it.

I was aware of Lichuen's eyes gazing intently at me, and I felt momentarily guilty, I may have made Joham feel bad, but inadvertently I had made Lichuen feel badly as well. I wrapped my arm around his neck and leaned my lips in to kiss the curve of his throat. "You know don't you, that those feelings he had were not mutual......don't you?" I whispered against the smooth skin of his throat. I could feel his arms tighten around me. "Oh,"...he said, leaning into my touch. "I think that I am clear on that... but should I ask if there is someone that you do have mutual feelings for.....?

"That depends," I said as I running my lips along his jaw line. "I return the feelings of someone who will be with me forever. Someone who wants to be with me, and only me. Someone who will always be truthful with their feelings, do you know of such a person?" I finished my question by widening my eyes to look as innocent as possible. Lichuen groaned and pushed his lips forcibly against mine. "Only if by forever you mean until the end of eternity, or beyond that to the land of the spirits. For not even that would be long enough." Lichuen whispered against my lips as he kissed me repeatedly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years passed and our small family fell into a routine, we hunted, we talked, we traveled. Nahuel had slowly come back to himself after Shara's death, but there was a part of him that was eternally changed. Lichuen and I were closer than I had ever thought possible for two beings to be. We quickly came to understand that he could not hunt humans, their thoughts rendered him incapacitated, and I had to step in to the situation to keep the humans from escaping with the knowledge of what we were. Lichuen took to hunting with Nahuel, since animals did not cause him any pain. He did not care for animal blood as much as human blood, but he didn't complain. Sometimes I brought him an unconscious human, just so he could enjoy the blood without the torment.

Nahuel's sisters had sought him out and they had formed a bond on their own, away from Joham's controlling ways. They were nice enough, but they were terrified little things, always watching me and Lichuen fearfully. Lichuen did not mind them, as their thoughts were less painful than human thoughts, and after the first few visits , they no longer feared being around us . The three siblings spent time together talking and getting to know one another, bonding closely from their sense of loss, and similar history. They were intrigued that Nahuel had me, and that we were blood relatives. They only had Joham, and he had raised them, so they knew nothing of a real family.

This new pattern of living continued for years, so many that we lost count. Lichuen and I would slip away occasionally to have a few days alone, knowing that Nahuel could take care of himself, but also knowing that he envied the closeness we had as mates. It was after one such excursion that we came home to a very livid Nahuel. He was pacing around our camp, which was now a larger place deeper in the jungle than before. I ran to his side. "Nahuel, what is the matter?" My voice filled with concern for my only nephew.

Nahuel ran his fingers through his hair in his agitation and said, "Joham: what else could make me this angry!" I glanced at Lichuen, who was at my side in the blink of an eye, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist possessively at the mention of Joham's name. His name was like a curse around our home, and no-one spoke it unless it was necessary. " He did it again!" Nahuel raged, "Joham has a new daughter........."


	38. Chapter 38

1Uncertain Beginnings.

Chapter 37

**Disclaimer :I do not own Twilight or any of ****its**** characters, though I have a gorgeous diluted calico cat!**

Huilen's POV

"What do you mean he has another daughter?" My mind was reeling, he had to be mistaken. Joham was sick, of that I was sure, but he had seen how much his own children were against what he was doing, why would he let another human die, just to bring another child into this world? Nahuel spat out his next words as if they left a bitter taste in his mouth. "My sisters came to see me, they were both very upset. It seems as though Joham has decided that he can create a whole new race of beings, like...us. He is trying to make another son, since I refuse to join his family." I knew that Nahuel would take on this added guilt, the death of another human, even though he had nothing to do with his demented sire's choices.

Lichuen sank to the ground running his hands through his hair, part from frustration, and probably partly do to the discomfort of feeling Nahuel's emotions. Nahuel noticed his stance, and tried to calm himself to ease Lichuen's burden. In the last few years, the two men in my life had grown closer. Lichuen was the closest thing to a father that Nahuel had ever known, and Lichuen's calm and patient manner had helped Nahuel through his time of grief. These two men, whom I held so near and dear to my heart, were so alike, that I wished I could have gone back in time to change how things had gone. I wished that I could have found Lichuen earlier, even though deep down I know that things might not have turned out as well as they have for me now. I still wished that I could have given Nahuel this male figure earlier in his life to guide him through his formative years.

Instead he had been stuck with me, a new vampire who knew very little about her new self, or about how to care for a child. I guess in hindsight I hadn't done too badly by my nephew, though his mother would have done much better. It had been years since I had allowed myself to really think back on my sister, and to dwell on how much I missed her. Momentarily I was washed over with grief as the memories flooded over me. I felt grief, but the sadness was tempered with joy now. When I had been newly changed, I had spent hours holding Nahuel as he slept, trying to remember every moment I had spent with my sister. I had gone over and over every memory, until it was as clear as day in my mind. So now those memories were at hand whenever I wished to recall them. Even now I thought about how she and I used to run around in the sand by the water when we were very small, squishing the wet sand between our small toes. Our parents chasing us as we left trails imprinted upon the damp grains. Our father would scoop us up into his arms, as our mother laughed at our youthful antics.

I felt a pair of strong arms, encircle me from behind, wrapping me securely in a protective embrace. Lichuen didn't speak, he didn't need to, his presence was silent, but supportive. I continued to let myself be lost in my memories as I leaned into his embrace. I remember quiet conversations by starlight as our parents had slept in one another's embrace. Where we talked about growing up and getting betrothed to a strong, gentle warrior who would love us as our father had adored our mother. Pire had laughed when I spoke of finding a man who wasn't a show off and a braggart, she felt that boys were gross, and that all they did was pull a girl's hair and play in the dirt. It was surprising that she fell in love first, but that I had found the kind of man I had always wanted, and now I had him....forever.

I smiled knowing that my family would have loved this man. He was exactly what my father had wanted for his daughters, he treated me with a reverence I had never

imagined possible. His every touch was gentle, every word was kind and full of adoration. I could not have been granted a better mate should all of the spirits in the universe have held a meeting to choose one for me themselves. Maybe all of my prayers had fallen on kind ears after all.

The upward swing of my emotions must have clued Lichuen in to my lightening mood as he nuzzled into my neck, placing light kisses along the curve of my throat. "Everything alright my love?" He asked softly. "Never better," I responded, raising up a hand to cup his strong chin in my palm. "Is that so?" He asked cautiously glancing at a still obviously frustrated Nahuel who was angrily working on building a pile of firewood by ripping a the limbs off of nearby trees. "Aside from that." I sighed, turning in his arms.

"I was just thinking about my family...., and about....you." His eye brows raised in response to my words, "And...?" He asked questioningly. I smiled at his curiosity. "And they would have approved of you in every way, you're everything that I ever wanted, everything that I ever imagined I could want in a husband." His eyes lit up in response to my words. "Is that so?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Yes, that is so ?" I giggled quietly back at him. "Then does that mean that you would consider becoming my wife?"

I didn't respond to his question, my mind was numb, surely he didn't mean that. How on earth could we be married? We were demons, what was he asking? Nahuel came over and placed his hand on my shoulder, the moment of tension, gone from his face for the time being, replaced with a tender smile. "Auntie, that would be a union blessed by the spirits!" I pulled away from Lichuen's embrace, and he let his arms slip downward, releasing me. "I can't do that, it would be a mockery! I can't give you children, how else are you supposed to earn your way into honor in the spirit world?" I knew that in our cultures, that woman were only for bearing children, to not give your husband children was a shame, leaving your husband with no status, and with the right to seek other women. At least this way, he could be with me as he wanted, but was not bound by marriage. Joham had already proven that it was possible for spirits like him to have children with a human woman - what if Lichuen could do the same? He would not abandon a woman to die, he could transform her to save her life, and have a child. I didn't want him to be trapped by my unchanging state. He could have many children and raise them in love, unlike Joham.

Luichuen moved back to my side quickly. He arms ensnaring me, unrelenting as they pulled me to him. "Don't you see that I don't care for any of that? I want nothing more than I have here. Have you been loving me, thinking that eventually I would change my mind and leave?" He asked fiercely. I could only nod, ashamed, as an answer. Lichuen growled softly, then smiled cunningly at me. That smile made me catch my breath "We are practically united already Huilen. All I have to do is snatch you away from here, show you how much I truly worship you, then pay whatever price Nahuel asks of me. As he is the man of your family." Are you going to try to stick to ancient traditions, when our family already defies them all?" "I opened my mouth to argue, but no sound came out. Lichuen looked at Nahuel who had a mischievous smile on his face. I glanced between the two of them, wondering what they were thinking. Suddenly I found myself swept off of my feet. Lichuen held me firmly in his arms. "Put me down, stop this ridiculousness right now!" I trilled at him.

Nahuel started to laugh aloud, a great ground shaking chuckle, unlike any I had ever heard from him before. Lichuen tossed me over his shoulder, and turned to face Nahuel, as I hit his back demanding to be put down. "Nahuel you decide what price I am to pay for my wife." He said, laughing. "I will have everything arranged for when you return." Nahuel said, still laughing

at Lichuen's actions. "This isn't funny", I yelled at the two of them, "Put me down this instant!"

"I am going to do this the right way, since you insisted, my dear ." Lichuen told me. "I don't need to do things according to the old ways, I have told you before that I will love you for eternity, and if I have to marry you the way our tribes have done things in the past, then so be it - I will if that is what you wish, for you are going to be mine forever! I refuse to let you turn me away because you are unable to give me a child. We already have one, Nahuel is ours.

You have also forgotten that you can give me eternity, what woman can do that for her mate? I think I am getting the far superior side of this union, and I will pay any price to make you mine."

With that he turned away from Nahuel and strode off into the jungle. Nahuel waved at me from my position over Lichuen's shoulder, smiling widely at us as I tried to force Lichuen to put me down. I shook my hand at Nahuel as I realized that even with my unnatural strength that Lichuen was far stronger than I, and there was no escaping his grasp. I couldn't help but smile myself as the two most important men in my life tried to work together to do what they knew I really wanted. I stopped my struggling as we made our way into the jungle. When it came time to consummate this union, I wanted Lichuen to know that I loved him with all of my heart and that I was a very willing participant. I loved him even more for knowing that he wanted me with all of my short comings, with all of my hesitancies. If he was willing to give everything to me officially, even if he already had unofficially, then I would happily agree for there was nothing I wanted more than him, for the rest of my exsistence.


	39. Chapter 39

1

**A/N I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Please leave me some feedback, so I know what you're thinking!**

Chapter 38

Nahuel's POV

I had never actually witnessed a union ceremony, but my aunt had told me many stories from her youth, and if a traditional union was what she had dreamed then, that was what I would grant her. Lichuen had taken her away, just as he was supposed to, and I would set up a mock feast for when they returned. I took down the never-used baskets and set to work gathering fruits, berries, nuts and flowers. Filling the baskets to over flowing, to signify the hope that the couple would have plentiful hunting. I thought carefully about what would be an appropriate bride price to ask of him. I was the man of our family and it was up to me to decide what my aunt was worth.

He could never give me what I felt she was worth, as I had no need of anything, and he was all she needed, all she had ever wanted, but had been too afraid to ask for. I would have to ask for mere tokens from him, but something challenging none the less. I mentally made my plans as I wove strands of flowers together to create a joyous atmosphere around our home. It did not take long to finish, though I had no idea how long the happy couple would be gone.

I liked having time to myself like this, it allowed me to reflect upon deeper thoughts. I was never unable to express myself, though I was careful to try and control my negative emotions around Lichuen. He was the first vampire that I had met who had a special sort of gift, though my sisters had told me that our father knew of other such vampires in the world. Lichuen's gift did not seem to be helpful, aside from alerting us whenever humans got anywhere within half a day's walk from our camp, or half a day for a human anyhow. Lichuen was fine as long as people's thoughts were pleasant, but once they experienced any sort of fear, sadness or anger, he became incapacitated from the pain it caused inside his mind.

I had never seen anything quite like it. He was not as affected by halflings, such as my sisters and I, but he still felt discomfort from our extreme emotions. The only one who did not bring him pain was my aunt. She brought him joy and relief, letting him feel normal, or as normal as one could when one was a vampire. We were not sure how he would be impacted by other vampires, as the one time he had been exposed to another, the reaction had been disconcerting. He felt numbed, he felt loss, rage and sadness, but Lichuen had reacted with such intense emotions of his own that all others had been cancelled out. It was only his intense love, and protectiveness of my aunt that had kept him from dropping from the pain. I wasn't even sure if my aunt knew just how much she meant to him.

My aunt had such a giving nature, she had even accepted my sisters - they came around more frequently now, as they feared my father. They worried that he seemed to be losing his mind. They kept out of his way, as it seemed almost as if he was upset with them, and even the new child that had arrived, when he heard it was a daughter, they told me that he had reacted with rage. My sisters had not stayed long, fearing for the new little girl, so they returned home quickly, not wanting to bring about my father's displeasure. I had learned some interesting things from my sisters. It seems that my father had not helped in the rearing of most of his children. He came around to find them, when they should be born, and if he found a child had resulted from the union, then he took it. Only my oldest sister had been raised by him in any way. She was the sister who looked the most like me, with her long dark hair and dark eyes. My other sister looked much different, as her hair was lighter and it curled upon itself. Even her skin and eyes were lighter, but still we were family.

Our father had directed her in what to do, he had taught her how to care for herself, and as she grew, he had brought home his other children to be raised by her. That explained why they were so close. They had been so shocked by my aunt's loving touches, by her kind words, that they secretly told me they wished they could live with us. Lichuen had worried them at first until they realized his quiet manner and discomfort was from their emotions. My older sister was named Ailen. It was a name that meant "little coal" in the Mapuche language, and it suited her with her bright black eyes. My other sister was named Rayen, the word for "flower". My older sister blushed when she explained that she had named Rayen herself, when she was only young, because she had thought the small baby her father brought home was like a beautiful blossom, just waiting to bloom. Rayen had smiled, showing a brilliant smile, also making me see why she had earned that name.

They tried to describe my newest sister to me, but I couldn't imagine what she must look like. They described her as if she were a delicate being made from the softest hides, and the most precious flowers. They were trying to decide on a name for her. They were choosing between Nulpi, that Mapuche word for "white flower", as they described her skin as light as the clouds in the sky, or Malen the Mapuche word meaning "maiden". I asked them if I could offer a suggestion to be considered. They happily agreed, so I offered the name Suyai, meaning "hope". They both agreed that it was an ideal name for her. They both hugged me good-bye and promised to bring baby Suyai when they came next, if our father would allow it. When they left I thought about her, and the name I had given her. Hope, it seemed right to me, as I had hope that she would be the last child our father ever sired.

I pulled myself from my thoughts, and focused on the current task. I had the perfect idea for a bride price. Now I only had to wait. I was thankful that I did not have to wait long. My aunt and Lichuen came back swiftly, looking very disheveled. They walked slowly, hand in hand as they came into the small clearing. My aunts eyes lit up ash she took in the tree boughs covered in fragrant flowers, and she laughed when she saw the feast that no one would be eating. "This is not necessary Nahuel." She said with mock seriousness. But Lichuen and I were not turning back, we were going to follow this through to the end, just so she couldn't back out.

"Was the union consummated?" I asked. My aunts mouth fell open in shock. "Nahuel!" She exclaimed, "That is not your concern!" My aunt seemed so flustered, but Lichuen's eyes were dancing. "Yes!" He answered, ignoring my aunt who turned to look at him as she gasped in dismay. "Lichuen!" She looked mortified, but this was the custom. "The price has been set. Are you prepared to agree to my demands for this woman you have chosen?" Lichuen nodded, and spoke calmly. "I am." "That is enough of this, stop this instant!" my aunt exclaimed. But I continued. " You are to leave and to return to this place with one male black Jaguar. Do you agree to the terms?" Lichuen nodded, clearly thinking that this would not be difficult. "There is one more thing," I added knowing that this was what would make this challenging. "You must bring it alive, and unharmed." Lichuen's smile faltered as he took in this added request. "Do you agree? Or is this union not to be honored by the spirits?" I added knowing that he would have no choice, if he was going to do what he had to do to make the union binding according to our peoples traditions. Lichuen nodded and spoke "I agree" he said in a calm tone. "So let it be known that the bride price has been agreed upon!" I said, "Now go. I am only giving you until sun up to bring it here, I'm hungry." I said laughing at him.

Lichuen leaned over and gave my aunt a swift kiss on her lips, then he made off into the jungle. "Nahuel, why on earth would you make him bring it here?" She said laughing I had to smile in return, "I just pictured how it would look to see him carrying it. I chose a black, as it will make it harder to find, since you can't tell by scent what color they are. However, the alive part was simply to make it difficult. I know he can carry it easily, but it won't want to come quietly." My aunt and I cleaned up the baskets, she chose to leave the woven flowers up, but the fruit was starting to attract bugs, and the noises they made could be a nuisance.

We spent the next length of time talking about life, when suddenly in the distance we heard a howling growl. The noise kept up, breaking off into hissing and snarls. We could hear it coming closer, and I realized that it had to be Lichuen. We sat and waited, hearing the growls get closer and closer, until they became punctuated with muttered with annoyed words from Lichuen. As they closed in his words became clearer over the high pitched noises the cat was making. We could plainly hear him asking the animal to please hold still, and to stop its noises, that nothing was going to save it now.

Licheun was groaning. I walked over to him and laughed-he did not seem amused by my jovial attitude. After seeing the look on his face, I couldn't contain myself as this was even more amusing then I had anticipated. I reached up and snapped the creature's neck, ending its violent movements and ceaseless noises. Lichuen glared at me, his mouth open. "Why did you kill it?" He asked me. " I don't like my meals screaming at me," I responded with a smile. I looked over at my aunt who was watching with a poorly hidden smile. "She's yours now." I added as I readied for my meal, gesturing in my aunt's direction. Lichuen smiled a sly smile in my aunt's direction and suddenly took off running toward her. She shrieked with laughter and took off running into the woods with Lichuen right behind her. The noise from them died away as they ran through the forest. I knelt down and brought the large cat to my lips, and sunk my teeth into its neck, letting the warm, savory blood pour into my mouth as I drained it, enjoying my meal in peace and quiet.


	40. note

Author's note

I will most definitely be updating this within the week, and I apologize that I am not putting up a chapter tonight. I am looking for feedback at this time. I am trying to find out what direction people would like this story to take. Did you want it to go to when Nahuel meets the Cullen's or further?

Could you take a moment and let me know what you like?

Thanks

Jennifer


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I do own the plot of this story though, or at least a part of it!

**A/N I didn't abandon it! I was merely leaving it for a bit as no one seemed to be reading it. So here is a short up date for everyone who has been waiting, and for everyone who is going to read this in the future. Thanks go to Cullenfest, my beta, who manages to check for my mess ups in between work and writing her own stories. She is truly great!**

** Nahuel's POV**

Things quickly fell back into routine, we hunted, talked and explored and occupied time with useless hobbies. I gave my aunt and Lichuen frequent time alone. It was difficult to be around them for too extended an amount of time. I felt a dull ache inside of my chest when I watched the two of them together, as it reminded me that I had no chance of the joy that they had.

As the years passed and the pain of losing Shara had eased somewhat I began to realize that I would have been able to offer her nothing. I wasn't human, and she had been. My father had shown me what came of being with a human. The only thing that resulted was pain and suffering. Would I have done the same to Shara? Would she have conceived my child had we consummated our feelings in a physical way? Would she have died carrying a child? Would I have been left alone to rear a motherless infant? What sort of life was that for a child? Not that it mattered any longer.

I was full of pointless questions that had no purpose or answers. Instead I filled my time with something that could occupy my mind: my sisters. As my sisters and I grew closer, I spent more time with them, trying to keep them from being affected too greatly by our father. As far as I was concerned Joham was a mad man. He kept away from me, knowing how I loathed him, but since he had seen my aunt with Lichuen, he seemed to fixate further on his plan to create a race of beings like me and my sisters.

I could not soften my heart when it came to him, but my sisters were innocent victims of his crimes, just as I was. And like me, they seemed to have no futures. What husband could they find? They would be banished as demons when they did not age, or when the strength that came from being one of our kind became apparent. Where could we go that we would have someone other than ourselves to love one another?

My sisters feared the madness that Joham seemed to be sinking into. They told me how he disappeared for longer and longer periods of time, always returning annoyed and withdrawn. Ailen told me that when he was home he watched them, his eyes following their every movements. She told me softly of questions that he asked about her and her sisters. He seemed to be trying to figure out if they had developed any gifts as they had come of age. He probed Ailen with questions, telling her of vampires who had gifts of mind control, abilities to inflict pain on others, and tracking. Though as of yet none of us had shown any signs of such gifts, and the fact only seemed to irritate him further.

As he seemed to get more involved in his plans, he seemed to become more angry with my sisters. Ailen and Rayen and Suyai were soft spoken and sweet natured. I felt badly that they rarely got to be away from Joham for any length of time. I wished that they had had an opportunity as I had, to be raised by someone who was patient, loving and kind like Huilen. On rare occasions when I was able, they would visit my home, and often the girls would watch Huilen with a wistful expression on their faces.

Suyai was the most enamored by her. Perhaps it was due to her age, but whenever she could, she would make her way over to Huilen and grasp at her skirts as she busied herself reorganizing our home, or weaving. Her innocence made it hard to be denied, and Huilen's mothering side once again came forward. Suyai would sit on her lap as Huilen taught her how to weave intricate designs into the supple hides. The other girls seemed to envy how easily Suyai was able to endear herself with Huilen, but the ease with which it occurred made me realize how much a loving parent would have changed the lives of my sisters.

As Suyai grew, I tried to be more present in her life, and to help protect my sisters from the increasingly frequent rages that out father was becoming more prone to. The girls lived in fear, constantly looking over their shoulders when he was gone, frightened that he might return and take out his anger at not having gotten further in his plans.

One day, after having come to visit after Joham had ripped apart an entire clearing around them before rushing out again, Suyai had crawled quietly into my lap and leaned against my chest, her small hand holding onto my arm with a grip of steele. "Nahuel?" She had said softly, "Can we come and live with you and Huilen and Lichuen ? Then maybe father won't be so angry anymore." I had leaned back to look down at her, and I had asked why she thought that our father was mad. "Because we aren't special enough…." She whispered looking at our sisters.

Seeing the pain he was causing them only made the hate I had for him increase tenfold. "I kissed the top of her head and said, "I would take you away whenever you wished, but he is not angry at us, he is angry at himself." Suyai seemed confused, but Ailen had nodded. "He used to be so much more pleasant little one.." She said soothingly to our youngest sister. Rayen had added a thought as well. "Perhaps he is mad with grief? Ever since he realized that he lost your aunt to Lichuen, he has been unbearable."

Was she right? Then maybe the time they spent with my family only made things worse for them. He would be reminded of her with every whiff of the air around them. After Suyai had fallen asleep that night, the girls and I had came up with an idea. They were going to try to separate them selves from us to see if it would have any impact upon our father. The girls knew where to find me if they needed me, and for their own happiness I had to agree that we should try.

I had released Suyai's sleeping form into Ailen's arms, feeling the loss of her small frame immediately, I felt as protective of her as I imagined any father would, and to stay away from them would be difficult, but I would manage, so they could try to salvage some semblance of their life with our father. For them I would do anything. But I would continue to be there for them, no matter what.


End file.
